Gas Station Scandal
by kacangpolongman
Summary: Baekhyun benci saat tubuhnya bereaksi di luar kuasanya. Benci saat otaknya terus memutar fantasi liar yang membuat benda di tengah selangkangannya semakin tegak. Benci karena objek fantasinya selalu orang yang sama. Benci saat ia harus mengakui, orang itu adalah— petugas pom bensin. [Yaoi ; ChanBaek]
1. Goodbye Innocent Mind

**This story contains: BoyxBoy/Yaoi/Sho-ai/BL/mature content; ****if you don't like, u can click back or close**

**Title: **Gas station scandal  
**Characters: **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, etc.  
**Summary: **Baekhyun benci saat tubuhnya bereaksi diluar kuasanya. Benci saat otaknya terus memutar fantasi liar yang membuat benda ditengah selangkangannya semakin tegak. Benci karena objek fantasinya selalu orang yang sama. Benci saat ia harus mengakui, orang itu adalah— petugas pom bensin.

**© Kacangpolongman**

**.**

.

* * *

Fase tumbuh kembang anak terjadi pada saat mereka tidur di malam hari—tentunya dibawah batas umur yang ditetapkan sebagai saat berhentinya pertumbuhan, untuk Baekhyun itu mungkin 21 tahun. Lelaki berambut hitam itu masih setia terjaga walaupun jam menampilkan 11:00 PM di layar, padahal katanya ia akan mulai tidur lebih sore yang mana membuatnya akan tumbuh lebih tinggi.

"Aku masih delapan belas. Dua puluh satu akan datang tiga tahun lagi, tidak sedikit waktu yang bisa kugunakan untuk tidur lebih cepat nanti."

Byun Baekhyun, 18 tahun dan 'sedikit' memiliki masalah dengan tinggi badannya. Teman sekelasnya yang katanya turut prihatin dengan cobaan Baekhyun, Jongdae, memberinya saran untuk mulai mengonsumsi susu sapi dan berolahraga. Baekhyun menurutinya, berterima kasih pada Jongdae untuk itu, ia merasa mulai meninggi, tapi satu hal yang masih belum bisa dipenuhinya adalah tidur di malam hari yang mana obat paling manjur dalam pertumbuhan, seperti yang dibacanya dari buku sains di perpustakaan sekolah. Kebetulan terbaca lebih tepatnya, karena sebenarnya si bungsu Byun adalah pemalas.

Sudah ratusan kali ia mencoba tidur tapi yang ada ia berakhir dengan membayangkan sosok-sosok mengerikan setiap ia menutup mata seperti hantu dalam _The grudge_, _The conjuring_, _The ring_, dan '_the_' lainnya yang membuatnya tak tahan untuk tinggal, jadi untuk yang keseratus satu ia tidak mau terjebak dengan ke_parno_annya. Ia menyingkap selimutnya dan mengambil _hoodie supreme_nya yang tergantung dibelakang pintu kamar, menutup pintu dengan perlahan takut-takut membuat kakaknya yang tidur di kamar sebelah terbangun karena ulahnya.

Entah sejak kapan tangga terlihat begitu mengerikan di matanya. Mengingat berapa banyak hantu di film horror yang selalu saja muncul di anak tangga membuat Baekhyun ngeri sendiri untuk berdiam lebih lama, jadi dengan kalut ia meloncat ke sisi tangga yang mana digunakan untuk pegangan dan mulai meluncur sampai akhirnya ia berpijak di lantai bawah. Ia mengelus dada lega akan keselamatannya lalu mengendap ke meja yang ada di samping televisi, mencari kunci mobil.

Dengan terburu, kaki-kaki pendeknya melangkah ke garasi setelah sebelumnya ia menutup pintu utama dan memperhatikan keadaan rumah yang sepi. Setelah mendapatkan tempatnya dibelakang kemudi mobil Bugatti Veyron V-7 miliknya—Baekhyun mendapatkannya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 17—ia memutar kunci dan meninggalkan rumah. Mencari tempat ramai.

Baekhyun berpikir klub malam tidak buruk, toh ia sudah punya tanda pengenal untuk masuk kesana. Tapi sesudah dipikir ulang, ia tidak mau kehilangan keperjakaannya saat ia bangun esok hari di kamar hotel atau apartemen seseorang yang tak dikenalnya. Jadi sekarang ia kembali dipusingkan akan kemana ia pergi.

Dimana tempat yang ramai di atas jam 9 selain tempat ber_rating_ dewasa? _Tidak tahu_.

Adakah kafe yang menyajikan susu stroberi hangat di malam hari? _Tidak tahu_.

Apa berkunjung ke rumah Jongdae malam-malam adalah ide yang bagus? _Tentu tidak_.

Pantai—_tidak, kau bukan pasangan sok romantis yang memiliki kencan di pantai. Tunggu, bahkan kau tidak punya pasangan!_

"_Heol_, aku gila bertanya pada diriku sendiri!" Baekhyun menjatuh-bebaskan kepalanya, berakhir di atas klakson dan menyebabkan pengendara mobil di depan mengacungkan jari tengahnya dari jendela.

_Cih, apa-apaan itu? Tangannya sudah keriput masih saja banyak gaya._

Bukannya harusnya kau merasa bersalah atau setidaknya malu, Baek? _You are such a lil' punk_.

Lampu berubah hijau, dia menginjak pedal gas, menyalip si mobil tua dan mendapatkan suara 'tiin' super keras dan panjang sebagai balasan. Baekhyun tertawa, "Orang tua sedang apa malam-malam? Mengurus pemakaman?" Teriaknya ke luar jendela dan diakhiri tawa _overpitch_ yang membuat telinga siapa pun yang mendengar akan berdengung. Orang tadi meneriakinya dan Baekhyun menolak untuk peduli.

Dia kembali fokus pada stirnya, kadang iseng menyuiti wanita-wanita seksi dengan pakaian minim yang tengah berjalan di trotoar dan yang ia dapatkan dari mereka hanya lirikan genit. Baekhyun suka itu, ia suka cara para jalang memandangnya dengan menggoda. Membuatnya merasa hebat dan keren, entah kenapa. Tapi Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun si 'anak baik', dia hanya akan menggoda dibalik panggung, karena kalau mendekat ia yang akan mendapat masalah. Dia cukup kapok tertangkap basah menonton video porno oleh Ibunya—dan saat itu kawasaki ninjanya ditarik begitu saja—yang sangat perfeksionis dan ingin sekali anaknya menjadi anak baik sampai akhirnya menikah dan pergi dari rumahnya.

_What a pretty long story about Bacon's innocent life._

_Beep beep_

Pesan dari Jongdae, Baekhyun mengernyit lalu memelankan laju mobil mahalnya dan akhirnya menepi di jalan yang dilewati cukup banyak pekerja seks dan pria-pria bersetelan formal dalam keadaan dari setengah mabuk sampai yang mabuk berat. Ternyata dia parkir di dekat klub. Ia mendesah, ia tak suka terlalu dekat dengan mereka.

"Oke, mari kita lihat apa yang Jongdae punya sampai mengirimi ku pesan di jam tidurnya."

'_Datang ke rumahku, ibu sedang menginap dan aku punya film bagus_.'

Baekhyun menyeringai, _how lucky_! Dengan cepat ia mengetik balasan _'aku ke sana,'_ dan mulai melajukan mobilnya ke rumah Jongdae yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ia menyalakan radio dan suara empuk Brian Mc Knight memenuhi pendengarannya, ia ikut menggumamkan nadanya tanpa tahu apa lirik yang ia lantunkan.

Ia menggeser layar, menelpon Jongdae dalam nada panggil keempat, dia mengangkatnya. "Aku di luar."

"Senang mendengarnya," Jongdae menjawab enteng, Baekhyun mendengus.

"Dimana aku harus menyimpan mobilku?"

"Kau bawa mobilmu?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Lantas apa? Jalan kaki ke rumahmu?" lalu dia mendengar Jongdae tertawa bodoh.

"Ya ya, kau bisa lihat taman ibu kosong,"

"Kau yakin ibumu akan baik-baik saja saat tahu tanamannya terlindas ban mobil?" Baekhyun menatap ngeri.

"Aku rasa. Tidak peduli, cepat dan masuk! Aku di kamarku."

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya sebentar setelah meletakkan ponselnya di dasbor. _Jongdae temanku, aku harap ibumu mengerti kalau aku butuh tempat parkir_. Dan dengan begitu, habislah riwayat tanaman peliharaan Nyonya Kim di bawah kasarnya permukaan ban mobil si manis.

"Jongdae? Yuhuuu.." Baekhyun membuka pintu dan menemukan Jongdae sedang memasukkan kaset kedalam _DVD player_, ia menyeringai. "_Hey dude_, senang bertemu denganmu di jam tidur seseorang." Ia mengejek dan lelaki yang lain hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Uh oh, aku tersindir disini." Baekhyun terkekeh lalu membanting tubuhnya di kasur Jongdae, membuat sahabatnya mendengus.

"Kau tidak berencana membuat kasur ku ambruk 'kan?" Jongdae bertanya malas dan yang lebih tua hanya tertawa kekanakan, "Aku akan mulai filmnya."

Baekhyun membenarkan duduknya di single bed sahabatnya, meraih guling dan memeluknya erat, "Jadi.. film apa itu?" Dia bertanya pada yang lain dengan penasaran.

Jongdae menyeringai, "Kau akan menyukainya, Baek."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan memberikan fokusnya pada tv, Jongdae menyeringai lalu menekan tombol _play_ di remot yang ia genggam. Video dimulai, di _scene _pertama Baekhyun mengernyit meyadari posisi aneh dari aktor-aktor di dalam film, ia seperti mengenal posisi itu. Ketika lelaki yang lebih tinggi mendorong si rambut hitam ke kasur dan menciumnya, mata Baekhyun melebar.

"Yah Jo-Jongdae! _What the heck is this_?" Dia berteriak, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan guling yang ia peluk.

"Apa yang salah? Ini film."

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae dengan mata basah, "Film apa? Yadong—oh maksudku, YAOI?"

"Well, aku kira kau gay. Jadi.. aku langsung memainkannya." Jongdae mengangkat satu alisnya, Baekhyun menggeleng kuat.

"B-bukan! Bukan itu maksudku, y-yeah aku biseks, aku pikir. _But fuck _Jongdae! _It's a blue film_! _Porn_!" Baekhyun menjerit layaknya gadis setelahnya.

Jongdae menatap sahabatnya bingung. "Hum, _it is_."

Baekhyun bergumam tak percaya, "Bagaimana bisa kau begitu tenang?"

"Kenapa? _It's just a blue film_, _bro_. _Real guy watch this_."

"_No no no no_, ibu bilang menonton film itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan kita!" Lelaki di dalam film mendesah dan mengerang dengan liar dan saat itu juga Baekhyun merona. "_P_-_please_ matikan _DVD player_nya, Jongdae."

"Tidak mau." Jongdae lalu duduk disebelah Baekhyun di ranjang. "_What your mom said was bullshit_, Baek."

Baekhyun melotot, "HUH—"

"Tonton saja, kau akan dapat pelajaran penting dari sini."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak dengar?" Dengan dingin Jongdae bertanya.

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae dengan _puppy eyes_nya, tapi Jongdae tidak sepenuhnya peduli. Jadi Baekhyun dengan berat hati menurunkan guling yang menutupi wajahnya dan menonton tv dengan ragu.

"Jongdae.." Dia mencicit.

"Ssh! Berhenti bicara dan dapatkan kenikmatanmu, Baek." Jongdae menyeringai.

_Ibu, maafkan aku yang akan ternodai ini!_

"_**Aah, there! Ohh- fuck you, Kris! Cummh.."**_

"_**Zitao-ahh.."**_

RIP  
Byun Baekhyun's innocence.

.

* * *

To be continue

* * *

.


	2. Because of Jongdae

**Characters: **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, etc.

**© kacangpolongman**

.

* * *

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengambil kendali penuh terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Ya, sampai mati pun ia akan ingat. Itu sangat keren! Suhu tubuhnya naik tanpa dipinta, telinganya dua kali lebih sensitif dari biasanya, apalagi tubuhnya, ia harus mengakui tidak pernah ia merasa segini 'hebat dan keren', bahkan menggoda para wanita jalang saja jauh dari nominasi.

Film porno itu menakjubkan!

Jongdae tidak bercanda untuk itu, buktinya dia benar-benar terpuaskan. Sekarang pukul 1:24 AM dan ia masih belum bisa terlelap pasca klimaks yang dia dapatkan dari masturbasi pertamanya. Efeknya masih begitu terasa, kakinya masih lemas dan napasnya juga memburu ditambah wajahnya yang merona tak karuan. Saat Baekhyun melirik Jongdae, ia mendapati lelaki itu sudah terlelap dengan wajah keenakannya.

Apa Jongdae sering melakukannya? Mengocok, mengelus, mengurut.. penisnya sendiri?

Ia terdiam akan pemikirannya. Apa ia akan berakhir seperti Jongdae? Beronani di tengah malam saat orang-orang 'baik' harusnya tidur dan bermain-main dengan mimpi? Serius? Ibunya akan memenggal kepalanya jika ketahuan! Yah.. mungkin Ibunya bisa tidak tahu, tapi kakaknya itu jahat! Dia senang melihat adik kecilnya kena damprat orang tuanya. Baekhyun mendengus mengingat nama Baekbeom yang menari-nari di pikirannya.

_Huh, Baekbeom si tua dua puluh enam yang hobi mengadu itu pasti senang kalau tahu aku tidak ada di kamar sekarang!_

Baekhyun menarik selimut pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur, Jongdae yang berada di sisi lain ranjang terjatuh ke lantai karena pergerakan si rambut hitam dan saat itu juga sepasang mata itu terbuka, merah, dan terlihat lelah.

"Baek!"

Yang dipanggil hanya merengut dibawah hangatnya selimut yang bagian atasnya sudah ternodai oleh sperma keduanya. Baekhyun hampir saja benar-benar tertidur sebelum Jongdae dengan beringas menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya ke marmer dingin. Baekhyun ingin memaki tapi ketika menyadari Jongdae berada diatas tubuhnya, ia membeku. Jongdae menatap Baekhyun dari mata ke mata dengan tegas, tidak ada senyum ataupun cengiran di wajahnya, dan saat itu berpikir Jongdae terlihat tampan. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun memerah.

"H-hey, menyingkir!" Kata Baekhyun galak, tapi Jongdae masih sama, terlihat jahat dan dingin. Baekhyun berpikir apa mungkin Jongdae berkepribadian ganda, mengingat Jongdae adalah orang yang menyenangkan dan berisik, tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang?

Baekhyun terlihat ragu dan saat itu juga Jongdae bangkit dari ranjang, berjalan ke kamar mandi dan memutar knop, tapi sebelum ia menghilang dibalik pintu ia berkata, "Pulang, Baek. Ibu akan datang pagi ini dan aku tidak mau mendengar laporan darimu tentang Bibi Byun yang memarahimu."

Suara Jongdae pagi itu terasa berbeda, dingin tapi menghangatkan. Baekhyun menolak untuk peduli lebih lanjut dengan perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya, jadi ia hanya mengangguk lalu membenarkan letak celananya, mencari kunci mobilnya juga kunci untuk membuka pintu kamar.

"Jangan lupa bereskan kamarmu, _dude_!" Ia berteriak sebelum pergi menjauhi kawasan kamar sahabatnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya mencapai mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman rumah Jongdae. Ia terperanjat saat menemukan dua orang yang tengah melakukan scene layak sensor, mereka di sebrang rumah Jongdae, di pekarangan rumah yang terletak di sebrang rumah sahabatnya, di depan mata(yang sudak tidak)polosnya! Dia hampir memekik tapi ia menyadari itu bukan hal yang bagus, jadi Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan apa yang mereka lakukan lamat-lamat.

Mereka ciuman. Baekhyun meneguk liurnya, itu bukan ciuman biasa yang dilihatnya dalam drama jam 7 malam, itu ciuman yang melibatkan lidah!

Yang lebih tinggi mulai menjelajahi tubuh lelaki di hadapannya dan saat itu juga Baekhyun menajamkan mata dan telinganya, keren! Ia mendengar desahannya dari jarak sejauh ini! atau memang telinganya sangat sensitif untuk mendengar hal-hal seperti itu? Yang jelas ini yang pertama dia mendengarnya secara _live_! Desahan orang itu membuatnya merinding, gila!

_Apa aku bisa membuat orang merinding juga karena desahan ku?_, ia membatin sambil membuka pintu mobilnya, berencana untuk tidak membuat adik kebanggaannya bangun di pagi buta dengan menontoni dua sejoli itu. Akhirnya dia melajukan mobilnya dan mengendara sampai rumah dengan selamat, juga dengan kebiasaannya menggoda para jalang, sekarang jam 2:04 AM dan jumlah mereka tidak sebanyak tadi malam.

* * *

Susu setengah basi ini jelas tak mungkin berhasil melewati tenggorokannya, tapi Baekhyun terus mengaduknya dengan semangat. Dia dalam rencana balas dendam. Remaja itu ada di rumah dan keadaannya secara fisik baik-baik saja, kecuali mentalnya. Dia kalah cepat dari Baekbeom, kakaknya menemukan kamarnya kosong di jam 2 pagi tadi saat dia mau mengambil minum di _pantry_, dan saat itu Baekhyun tengah sibuk menyuiti wanita-wanita yang lalu lalang. Ibunya marah besar dan mengancam akan menarik persediaan stroberinya jika si bungsu mengulanginya, sekarang Baekhyun tertekan. Stroberinya tidak mungkin ia korbankan untuk menonton film porno dengan Jongdae, tidak, tidak akan lagi.

"Berapa tahun yang kau butuhkan untuk membuat susu?" Baekhyun terperanjat mendegar suara gemas Baekbeom yang datang dari arah taman belakang.

"Menurutmu berapa tahun yang cocok untuk itu?" sahutnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Dasar adik gila, senang stroberimu terancam keberadaannya?" Baekbeom menyeringai sambil mengibaskan poninya, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Omong-omong, terima kasih susunya, sayang." Baekbeom mencolek dagu adiknya dan seketika Baekhyun berpose pura-pura muntah dan melarikan diri ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

_Ancaman Ibu yang kudapatkan akan setimpal dengan sakit perut yang kau rasakan, _hyung_ku, sayang._

Baekhyun menguap, kamarnya yang tercat krem-coklat selalu membuatnya mengantuk di jam-jam tidur siang seperti sekarang. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, menyamankan tubuhnya dengan kasur empuk di bawahnya. Dia berpikir kenapa tempat tidurnya tidak pernah semenyenangkan ini di malam hari, yang ada dia malah ketakutan akan sosok yang mungkin saja ada di kolong tempat tidurnya, ia bergidik lalu menutup mata.

Belum genap semenit dia terlelap, remaja 18 tahun itu kembali membuka matanya dan meraung geram. Ia hendak saja mendapat tidur nyenyaknya—dimana ia memang belum mendapatkannya dari sehari yang lalu—jika saja suara Baekbeom yang berteriak dan membanting pintu tidak benar-benar terjadi. Ia nyaris membanting pintu, namun setelah Baekhyun mendengar kata _'Astaga perutku sakit!'_ dari kakaknya, dia menyeringai senang.

"Bagaimana rasanya susu basi dengan obat cuci perut, hyung?" Baekhyun berteriak dari kamarnya.

Dan Baekbeom menyahut dari toilet, "Sialan kau! Ibu akan marah kalau tahu kau—ARGHH perutku!"

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia sudah mendapatkan balas dendamnya dan tidak ada alasan untuk tidak merasakan indahnya alam mimpi. Ia mencapai ranjangnya dan tertidur cepat sekali.

Saat ia benar-benar terlelap, ponselnya terus bergetar heboh di nakas tanpa ada satupun yang tahu.

* * *

.

.

_Beep beep_

_Beep beep_

Sulit bagi Baekhyun untuk mebuka matanya saat itu. Sungguh aneh rasanya membuka kode keamanan ponsel dan membaca pesan dalam keadaan setengah sadar, matanya menyipit mencoba mengartikan kalimat yang dibacanya, tapi saat sadar itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya tanpa menyalakan lampu, ia menepuk jidatnya. Kini kamarnya mungkin satu-satunya ruangan terang di kediaman Byun. Sekarang jam 10.54 PM dan si bungsu baru bangun saat anggota keluarga yang lain tengah terlelap.

Baekhyun punya jam tidur yang sangat panjang hari ini.

Dia melotot menyadari ada lebih dari tiga puluh panggilan tak terjawab di _logs_nya, dan semua dari nomor Jongdae. Panggilan terakhir tercatat pada pukul 6.17 PM dan Baekhyun yakin dia masih anteng mendengkur seperti anak anjing saat kembali ke aplikasi pesan dan mulai membaca beberapa pesan dari nomor sahabatnya.

'_Baekhyun-ah, Jongdae masuk rumah sakit, sayang.."_

'_Baekhyun-ah, dia terus mengingau namamu,"_

'_Baekhyun-ah.. bisakah kau datang menjenguk Jongdae? Bibi akan sangat berterima kasih!'_

'_Bibi sangat berharap kau datang, nak. Kalau kau mau, beritahu Bibi.'_

Laki-laki itu tampak heran.

Ia yakin sahabatnya baik-baik saja saat terakhir kali meninggalkannya untuk masuk ke toilet. Mungkin semuanya bisa dikategorikan 'baik-baik saja' kecuali Jongdae yang tiba-tiba terlihat keren diatas tubuhnya. _Hell,_ jangan ingatkan lagi! Itu mengerikan untuk diingat, sejujurnya. Baekhyun berjalan dengan cepat ke pintu tanpa peduli bau badannya yang cukup menyengat karena belum mandi hari ini.

Ia mengabari Bibi Kim akan kedatangannya nanti dan sebuah pesan datang dengan (sangat) cepat ke kotak pesannya. Baekhyun melirik sesaat informasi yang dikirim Ibu Jongdae sebelum menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Baekbeom. Lelaki 26 tahun itu tampak kelelahan dan juga kesal, tapi ketika melihat raut gelisah di wajah adiknya ia berubah khawatir.

"Hey hey, ada apa?" Suaranya terdengar parau.

"Jongdae masuk rumah sakit. Aku harus disana sekarang!" Baekhyun berbisik, takut membangunkan orang tuanya yang ada di lantai dasar.

"Kau bisa menjenguknya besok-"

"Tidak! Dia membutuhkanku, hyung."

Baekbeom terdiam mendapati Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca, dia menghela napas. "Kau bisa kupercaya untuk pergi sendiri kan?"

Dia mengangguk mantap dan memeluk kakaknya erat, "Kau tahu, aku tidak benar-benar serius menginginkanmu diare." Dia mengatakannya lalu berlari penuh kewaspadaan ke bawah, mengambil kunci dan kembali berkendara di malam hari. Saat Baekbeom melirik jam di kamarnya, ia tersenyum tipis. Sekarang pukul 11.23 dan dia tahu, adiknya selalu pergi dengan mobilnya di jam segini.

Mobil Baekhyun bergerak cepat meninggalkan rumahnya. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk menyuiti jalang atau sekedar membuat kesal orang tua yang hobi keluar malam, sekarang Baekhyun benar-benar hanya peduli dengan pikirannya. Ia melewati jalan yang kemarin menjadi tempatnya ia mendapatkan uluran jari tengah dari manula (oke Baekhyun memang jahat, belum tentu dia benar-benar lansia), dia tidak memerlukan lampu lalu lintas di saat gentingnya, jadi saat lampu masih berwarna merah Baekhyun dengan masa bodohnya dia menyebrangi jalan dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

Suara klakson menyahut disana-sini tapi lelaki mungil itu tidak juga goyah untuk menambah kecepatannya, akan tetapi saat sinar merah-biru yang diikuti suara sirine mencapai inderanya, Baekhyun menjadi kaku.

"P-Polisi?" ia memekik ketakutan. "Duh, sejak kapan ada patroli diatas jam sembilan?" Suaranya bergetar, dia mau tak mau kembali menginjak pedal gas guna meloloskan diri dari surat tilang pihak berwajib itu, ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk itu! Ditambah lagi ia tidak yakin dengan isi dompetnya!

Mobil polisi itu terus membuntuti Bugatti Baekhyun, membuat si pengemudi panik setengah mati. Mereka ada di jalan tol sekarang, dia sudah mencoba mengecoh kesana-kemari tapi polisi itu seperti tidak mau membebaskan mangsanya, dan sialnya Baekhyun baru menyadarinya saat polisi itu menyuruhnya menepikan kendaraannya.

"—sekali lagi, tepikan mobil anda atau kami akan mulai menembak." Kata si polisi dari pengeras suara.

Baekhyun melotot, "Polisi gila!" lalu dia menambah lagi kecepatannya sampai 125km/jam. Dia mencoba mati-matian mengecoh, dia mulai berpindah-pindah jalur tapi polisi itu cerdik berkendara dengan terus mengikutinya. Baekhyun hampir menyerahkan dirinya karena putus asa, namun saat menemukan petunjuk jalan yang bertuliskan 'Gwacheon 500m' ia kembali mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya.

Si polisi sendiri agaknya kegirangan karena melihat targetnya mulai memelankan laju mobilnya juga ditambah terus menepi, jadi saat Baekhyun dengan ahli kembali mengecoh dan menambah kecepatan, ia tertinggal. Sedangkan Baekhyun memekik bahagia dibalik stirnya, ia mendapatkan jalurnya di jalan tol menuju Gwacheon dan sejauh ini ia belum menangkap keberadaan si polisi.

Baekhyun sampai di kota, ia pikir polisi itu pasti melihatnya berbelok di tol tadi jadi ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi. Jalanan disekitarnya sungguh sepi dan ia mulai merasa takut. Sebuah tempat terang mengambil perhatiannya dan tanpa basa-basi ia menekan pedal gas dengan kakinya. Baekhyun menghela napas lega ketika mengetahui tempat itu adalah pom bensin, ia mengecek tangki bahan bakarnya dan menemukan panah hampir mencapai _E_.

"Selamat malam, tuan.."

Baekhyun melirik sebentar _nametag_ petugas yang menyapanya, "Malam, Chanyeol-ssi." Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan gugup yang ditujukan padanya, mungkin dia segan untuk menjawab lebih lanjut karena namanya yang dipanggil begitu saja.

"Isi penuh." Baekhyun mencari dompetnya di saku dan mengambil beberapa lembar won. "Berap-"

Petugas pom bensin itu tersenyum agak kaku dengan wajah tampannya, sedangkan Baekhyun terpaku pada tinggi si petugas juga rambutnya yang cukup _stylish_ untuk seorang petugas pom bensin. Lelaki itu merasa sesuatu diantara kedua pahanya mulai menggembung saat melihat wajah si tampan mendekat. Sekarang ia bisa melihat dengan jelas fitur wajah si Chanyeol ini.

Matanya besar.

Dahinya seksi.

Hidungnya mancung.

Bibirnya tebal.

Telinganya lebar.

Tapi satu hal yang benar-benar menarik perhatian Baekhyun adalah selangkangannya. Ia yakin kejantanan Chanyeol pasti sedang tidur, tapi- bagaimana itu terlihat besar dimata (tidak) polosnya?

"Mau melewati malam dengan ngeseks denganku?"

Lalu kedua bibir itu bertemu.

"Nghh.. Chanyeol.."

.

* * *

To be continue

* * *

.


	3. The Boy's Imagination

**Characters: **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan, etc.  
**Warn for this chap: **sex toys

© **kacangpolongman**  
**.**

* * *

Bibir tebal yang basah itu kini menyapu bersih kulit halus yang berada di bawah kendalinya, pria manis yang sedari tadi hanya mendesah kini semakin kelimpungan merasakan lidah si tinggi di dadanya. Baekhyun pernah membayangkan dengan siapa ia akan bercinta untuk pertama kalinya, dan saat ini pertanyaannya terjawab.

"Chanyeol, uhh hisap terus, sayang~"

Lelaki itu tak mendengarkannya dia malah dengan kasar membalik tubuh Baekhyun, membuatnya menungging dengan siku sebagai tumpuan, mereka melakukannya di jok belakang mobil Baekhyun. "Aku pemegang kendalinya, sayang." Chanyeol meniup tengkuk sensitif si mungil, membuatnya mendesah pelan menahan geli.

Chanyeol menjilat punggung putih Baekhyun denga rakus, menandainya disana-sini dengan _kissmark_. Dia turun kebawah dan menemukan sepasang benda kenyal sintal yang sungguh menggiurkan, tanpa menunggu lama dia meremas pantat Baekhyun membuat si pemilik mengerang keenakan. Puas melihat pantat yang tadinya putih itu kini memerah, Chanyeol mengambil bagiannya lubang anal Baekhyun. Membawa lidahnya bekerja membasahi garis pantat Baekhyun hingga sampai di _manhole_nya yang berkerut.

"Ssh, Chanyeol.."

"Ini akan nikmat, Baek."

Chanyeol melebarkan pantat Baekhyun dan mendorong penisnya yang panjang, keras, dan berurat menuju lubang surga itu. Dalam satu tarikan napas, keduanya menyatu.

"Ahhn.."

"B-baek?"

Remaja itu membelalak seperti melihat hantu begitu melihat Baekbeom tepat duduk disebelahnya dengan tangan yang menyentuh bahunya. "H-Hyung?" Lirih, hampir tak terdengar tapi Baekbeom cukup jeli untuk bisa mendapatkan maksudnya.

"Apa yang mengganggumu?" Baekbeom menatapnya dalam, dia membersihkan tenggorokannya sebentar sebelum berbisik. "Kau tahu, kau.. mendesah?"

Baekhyun sontak melotot dan menggeleng cepat, membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya tentang Chanyeol. Semuanya fana, Baekhyun tidak benar-benar mendapatkan seksnnya dengan Chanyeol semalam yang ada dia berakhir di toilet kamarnya sambil mendesahkan nama si tampan-seksi-Park dengan tangannya sendiri yang memanjakan membernya. Dan tambahan fantasi yang tidak-tidak di waktu sarapannya, catat.

Lelaki itu malu mengakuinya jadi dia hanya melanjutkan acara mengisi perutnya yang tertunda karena imajinasinya yang tiba-tiba meliar. Rasanya Baekhyun seperti remaja yang telat mendapatkan pubernya kalau diperhatikan. Tidak menyia-nyiakan waktunya ia bangkit dan berjalan ke meja tempatnya biasa menyimpan kunci mobil. Ia meraba-raba sekitar sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa hanya terletak vas bunga disana.

"Mana kunciku?"

"Baekbeom pinjam mobilmu, sayang."

Suara Ibunya menyahut dari belakang, Baekhyun hendak memaki tapi ia ingat Ibunya bisa mengambil haknya kapan saja jadi dia hanya mengeraskan rahangnya. "Kenapa?"

"Mobilku masuk bengkel dan aku harus dalam keadaan baik saat bertemu _client_ nanti. Mobil, termasuk dalam keadaan baik yang harus kupenuhi." Baekbeom menyeringai seraya menepuk bahu adiknya. "Anggap saja bayaran atas susu basi dan obat cuci perutnya." Baekhyun bisa saja melakukan gerakan hapkidonya pada kakaknya, tapi eksistensi Ibunya begitu menganggu jadi dia hanya bisa menumpahkan sumpah serapahnya dalam hati.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Apanya? Kau tahu kita punya supir pribadi, sekarang kau hanya perlu pergi karena aku tidak mau adik kesayanganku terlambat datang ke sekolah." Baekbeom menaik-turunkan alisnya, Baekhyun menginjak kakinya cukup keras dan mengatakan aku pergi.

"_Mau melewati malam dengan ngeseks denganku?"_

"_Nghh.. Chanyeol.."_

Sial, sial, sial!

Bagaimana bisa semua itu hanya khayalannya saja? Baekhyun cemberut di kursi belakang mobil keluarganya lalu membanting pintu kesal. Si supir hanya bisa tersenyum maklum atas tingkah tuannya yang termuda, dia memilih menjalankan mobilnya karena ini sudah jam 6.28 AM.

Baekhyun membuang pandangnya keluar jendela, melamun.

"_Isi penuh." Baekhyun mencari dompetnya di saku dan mengambil beberapa lembar won. "Berap-"_

_Petugas pom bensin itu tersenyum agak kaku dengan wajah tampannya, sedangkan Baekhyun terpaku pada tinggi si petugas juga rambutnya yang cukup _stylish_ untuk seorang petugas pom bensin. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun hanya terdiam menatap berbinar si petugas. Dengan pipinya yang agaknya merona._

_Chanyeol yang merasa risih dengan tatapan si rambut gelap akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyadarkannya, awalnya dia menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun namun karena nihil respon yang didapatkannya ia mencoba menusuk pelan pipi pria itu. Dan reaksi yang tak pernah dibayangkannya membuatnya tercekat._

"_Nghh.. Chanyeol.."_

_Si mungil tampak terkejut dengan perkataannya sendiri lantas dia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya dengan wajah memerah malu dan gugup. Chanyeol sendiri ragu untuk bertanya jadi dia hanya menggaruk tengkuknya kaku. Pengendara dibelakang menekan klakson dan saat itu juga keduanya terlonjak._

"_Urh, ini uangnya. Kau bisa ambil kembaliannya." Baekhyun tersenyum grogi, begitupun Chanyeol. "_Well_, aku akan kembali lagi." Dan setelah itu Baekhyun menembus perjalanannya ke rumah, Jongdae bahkan sudah tak berbekas di ingatannya. Yang ia tahu hanya menuntaskan hasratnya yang tak terpuaskan hanya dengan sekedar beronani sendiri._

Lalu ia mengingat-ingat cara dirinya beronani semalam. Saat ia menggenggam kejantanannya untuk alasan nafsu untuk yang kedua kalinya, kakinya bergetar diawal bahkan ia hampir tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Berawal dengan elusan dan cubitan-cubitan kecil pada kulit penisnya, ia ingin mendapat lebih dari sekedar buaian setelahnya. Baekhyun saat itu memejamkan matanya dan menahan desahannya, sedangkan ia memanjakan membernya dan menata hatinya jika ia ketangkap basah sebagai dampak terburuk.

Ia merutuk bagaimana bisa Chanyeol membuatnya segitu frustasi hanya dengan berdiri dan tersenyum di sekitarannya, ia mendesahkan nama lelaki itu lirih saat ujung jarinya mengorek pucuk penisnya sendiri. Bagaikan terdapat listrik statis pada jari-jari lentiknya, bagaian manapun yang disentuhnya semua terasa seperti surga. Baekhyun klimaks saat kocokannya yang ke tujuh. Kenikmatannya sungguh membuat frustasi, _ia ingin lebih dan ia ingin Chany_—"Tuan, anda baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan suara paman Shin yang memanggil namanya, mengekspresikan kekhawatirannya dengan suaranya juga wajahnya. Baekhyun melemparkan senyuman tipis lalu mengangguk meyakinkan. "Aku sekolah dulu, paman." Ia mengangkut tasnya lalu membuka pintu, saat ia bergerak sesuatu menganggunya. Kepalanya menunduk dan mendapatkan gembungan tipis di tengah selangkangannya.

"Oh, _fuck_."

Dia benci berimajinasi seperti ini.

* * *

Secarik kertas dan tinta pulpen tidak pernah menarik perhatian orang sepertinya segini banyak, karena ini untuk yang pertama dan Luhan benar-benar belum mengalaminya ia mencubit pipi sahabatnya gemas. Lebih dari menit-menit berartinya dilewati dengan hanya menunggu Baekhyun menyadari kehadirannya. Dan ketika mendapat perhatian Baekhyun ia mendengus.

"Kau mengacuhkanku."

Si Byun menyentil dahi yang lebih tua, "Itu kesalahanmu tidak menyapaku." Tangannya diletakkan diatas meja untuk menumpu kepalanya yang entah kenapa terasa berat, ia menenggelamkannya disana. "Kau tahu, aku nonton porno."

"Kau melakukan itu sebelumnya."

"Tidak tidak, maksudku semuanya. Itu yang pertama, dengan Jongdae." Luhan memekik sedangkan yang lebih muda semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya, "Aku masturbasi, dua kali."

Luhan mengelap peluh di dahinya sebentar, "Serius? Kau melakukannya? Siapa objeknya?"

"Hu-um," Baekhyun mengangguk lalu melanjutkan dengan wajahnya yang memerah, sesaat terdengar helaan napas. "Dia Park Chanyeol, petugas pom bensin di Gwacheon."

Rahang yang lebih tua jatuh begitu saja, Baekhyun menyimpulkan Luhan terlihat jelek saat itu. Si mungil mengangkat wajahnya lagi dengan rona wajah bahagia dia menengadah, membayangkan tubuh Chanyeol—dalam fantasinya. Tatapan sayu, telanjang dada, penisnya yang ereksi dengan dua bola kembar yang menggembung, tanpa sadar bagian tengah selangkangan Baekhyun makin membesar.

"_Hell_. Petugas pom bensin, serius?"

"Kau tahu, dia sungguh seksi. Penisnya besar, kurasa, aku tidak yakin." Lalu dia menoleh dan menatap luhan dengan senyum mesum. "Atau mungkin lebih besar dan panjang dari yang kubayangkan."

Luhan tersedak liurnya.

"Sejauh mana Jongdae meracunimu?"

Baekhyun berpikir lalu nyengir. "Tidak banyak. Hanya mengajak nonton dan mengajariku beronani."

"Astaga anak itu." Luhan mengusap wajahnya sekali, melirik Baekhyun lalu menyeringai. "Ceritakan Park Chanyeol dan nonton porno lagi, bagaimana?" Katanya setengah berbisik. Baekhyun berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

"Di rumahmu!"

Luhan menyetujui, "Omong-omong mana Jongdae?"

"_Dunno_—oh, DIA SEKARAT SEMALAM!"

"APA?"

* * *

Pandangannya menyisir keseluruhan ruangan dengan teliti. Tempat tidur besar, dua nakas, satu lampu tidur, Baekhyun mencurigai nakas yang satu. Tampak sangat bersih dan tertutup, tidak seperti setiap komponen kamar yang terlihat kacau.

"Kau menyimpannya di nakas, hyung?"

"Yap, _semua_."

Luhan mungkin tidak tahu seberapa takjub Baekhyun pada keberanian lelaki itu, menyimpan barang-barang dewasa di tempat seterbuka itu, dia butuh beberapa acungan jempol untuk lelaki berdarah china itu. Matanya beralih pada tirai tipis yang melambai terkena angin sepoi sore yang membuat ngantuk.

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Tetangga sebelahmu selalu begitu?"

Seakan mengerti Luhan mengiyakan tangannya masih sibuk membenahi kamarnya yang mana harus luas untuk kegiatan 'hebat' mereka selanjutnya. "Kadang dia memergokiku telanjang, rasanya seperti dia ada di jendela setiap saat."

Dia mengangguk, mengabaikan orang yang tengah duduk bersila di belakang pintu balkon yang sepenuhnya kaca dengan tatapan bak om-om mesum, dia menghadap kesini, ke kamar Luhan. Baekhyun bergidik ketika orang itu tersenyum padanya ketika ia menutup tirai. "Kau tahu, dia mengerikan." Komenan si mungil membuat Luhan mendengus.

"Dan menggelikan, tambahkan itu." Luhan mendapatkan suasana yang diinginkannya saat semua pakaian kotor dan sampah telah sirna, dia menyuruh Baekhyun duduk di bagian kosong lainnya diatas ranjang. "OK, kau tahu sekarang Jongdae tidak sekarat,"

Yang lebih muda mengangguk, "Dia demam berdarah. Maaf aku hanya terlalu panik semalam jadi tidak bertanya." Nadanya ceria, setidaknya mengetahui Jongdae tidak benar-benar sekarat membuatnya lega.

"_OK then, _bagaimana dengan Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya mendengar nama itu. "Kau membuatku malu."

"..kau menyukainya?" Luhan bertanya ragu dan langsung ditolak keras dengan si mungil.

"Aku hanya.. terobsesi, mengerti? Aku tidak sepenuhnya gay sampai harus menyukainya segala. Lagipula petugas pom bensin, yang benar saja?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya melihat ekspresi remeh dari Luhan. "Serius. Aku punya dua mantan pacar perempuan dan nol untuk pria, itu cukup jelas 'kan?"

"Kau bahkan menjerit ketika Yuuki menciummu." Luhan berargumen dan Baekhyun memerah karena malu.

"Aku hanya tidak cocok dengan blasteran jepang seperti dia," Baekhyun membuang pandangnya. "Lagipula suruh siapa menciumku duluan, dasar perempuan agresif." Dia bergumam dan membuat Luhan terbahak.

"Itu cukup jelas, kau butuh orang yang mendominasimu, Bukannya kau yang mendominasi."

Baekhyun mendengus, "Terserah!"

Luhan tertawa kecil, "_Okay_, kembali ke topik. Bagaimana bisa kalian bertemu?"

"Mudah saja. Ibu Jongdae menghubungiku semalaman. Jadi aku panik, aku melanggar lampu lalu lintas dan polisi mencoba mengejarku. Kami di jalan tol, dan saat aku mendapat kesempatan untuk kabur, aku melakukannya. Aku sampai di Gwacheon dan kami bertemu begitu saja."

"Wow, itu keren, Byun."

"Tentu. Jadi bisa kita menonton sekarang?"

Luhan menyeringai, "_Sure_! Pilih yang kau suka, sayang." Baekhyun melotot.

"Bolehkah?"

Dia mengangguk dan Baekhyun memekik riang, dengan terburu ia menghampiri nakas dan menarik laci paling bawah, saat itu Baekhyun tercengang. Ia mengambil satu benda aneh dari dalam, menjaganya tetap ditangan hanya dengan ibu jari dan jari tengah—terlihat tidak yakin untuk menyentuh. "Apa ini, Lu?"

Luhan berbinar. "Kau suka?"

Baekhyun mengernyit lalu menggeleng. "Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa ini."

"Itu _sounds_. Dipasang di uretramu."

"_W-What_?"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun datar, "Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu _sex toys_?" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dengan wajah memerah.

"_I don't. So please tell me what_!" Katanya dengan nada antusias yang kentara, Luhan menahan tawanya.

"Saat _horny_, dan tidak ada yang bisa membantuku, juga dengan aku yang ingin mencoba sensasi lain selain batang yang diurut, diremas, dan lain sebagainya.. kami, tidak repot-repot pergi ke klub, yah ada juga, sih. Tapi untukku, aku menggunakan _sex toys_, untuk memuaskanku." Luhan mengambil salah satu remot yang disimpan apik dan bertuliskan, _urethral sounding control_. "Kau bisa coba."

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya sebelum mengangguk, Luhan dengan cekatan menelanjangi bagian bawah yang lebih muda, saat menemukan kejantanan Baekhyun yang cukup tegang (dia belum menuntaskannya di sekolah) dia menyeringai pada Baekhyun yang terlihat kaku.

"Lu, kenapa benda itu terlihat mengerikan sekarang?" Baekhyun mencicit.

"Entahlah tanyakan saja pada penis mungilmu nanti." Dia berkata jahil seraya mengelus batang yang tersuguh didepannya, Baekhyun mendesah rendah, ini yang pertama untuknya seseorang memegang penisnya. "Bersandar." Titahnya dan Baekhyun menurut. Luhan kembali ke nakas dan mengambil borgol.

"L-Lu?"

"_It's okay B. Don't be afraid_." Luhan menaik-turunkan alisnya lalu mengunci borgolnya pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan _headbed_. Dia menggapai mainan yang sudal disiapkannya di depan uretra Baekhyun. Dia menjilat bibirnya menyadari Baekhyun terlihat begitu lemah sekarang. "Kau berpikir sedikit _blowjob_ tidaklah buruk?"

"A-Apa? Hey, jangan melenceng, bodoh!"

Luhan mendelik, "Cerewet. Sekarang kau hanya perlu menurut, mengerti?"

Baekhyun hendak protes dimana saat Luhan mengatakannya, tapi ujung lidah Luhan yang menggoda pucuk penisnya membuatnya lupa segala hal. Dia merintih, Luhan menggigit kulit penisnya dan ini benar-benar yang pertama untuk 18 tahun sepertinya.

Kenapa semua sahabatnya menyesatkannya?

"Ahhn, _stop it jerk_! Aku-emmh tidak punya banyak waktu sebelum Ibu mengamuk, sialan!" Dan dengan begitu Luhan melepaskan pekerjaannya dan berkata 'kau benar', dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku masukan ya~" Dia mengelus pucuknya, mata Baekhyun melebar sesaat lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan saat itu juga Luhan memasukan mainan berbentuk seperti suntikan itu kedalam uretranya.

"Unnghh! A-aah!" Baekhyun berteriak dan kedua tangannya mengepal.

Luhan mendorong mainan didalam uretranya naik-turun perlahan, membuat Baekhyun kelimpungan ditengah sakit sekaligus nikmat yang dia rasakan. Dengan tiba-tiba, Luhan menarik keluar mainan itu hingga tersisa seinci dan mendorong itu kembali dengan keras.

"Uwahh!" Punggung Baekhyun melengkung, matanya terpejam dan saat itu juga cahaya putih menusuk pengelihatannya, dia mendesah berat. Bayangan Chanyeol yang telanjang tiba-tiba menari dipikirannya.

"..wow, kau keluar begitu cepat, Baek. Bahkan aku belum menggunakan remot." Luhan menatap Baekhyun berbinar. "Haruskah aku menunda acara menonton kita dan mejejalimu koleksiku yang lain?"

"Tidak! Tunggu- Ahhn, Lu!"

Diam-diam Baekhyun berfantasi jika itu bukan Luhan. Chanyeol yang melakukannya. Jadi, dia hanya bisa menikmati setelahnya dengan bayang-bayang Park Chanyeol.

* * *

Luhan melirik Baekhyun yang terkapar tak berdaya dengan tangannya yang setia terikat. Ini sudah klimaks Baekhyun yang kesekian tapi Luhan masih penasaran dengan tubuh sahabatnya ini.

"Kau lelah ya?" Celetuknya tak berdosa.

"Kau idiot ya?" Baekhyun berkata ketus dengan suara paraunya yang jelas karena kelelahan. Luhan tampak berpikir sebentar sambil menatap kemeja sekolah Baekhyun yang tampak berantakan dengan cukup banyak sperma.

"Cairan itu membuatmu terlihat kacau."

"Jadi berhetilah membuatku mengeluarkannya, _dumb ass_!"

Luhan manggut-manggut, "Jadi kau butuh _cock ring_."

"A-apa? Bukan begitu maksudku- Hey!" Luhan menolak untuk peduli, dia mengambil kotak berisi cincin yang mana digunakan untuk membuat sperma tidak akan mengotori kemeja sahabatnya lagi. "Si-sialan, hey!" Dia menggerakan kakinya menolak untuk disentuh lebih lanjut, tapi Luhan tidak menyerah begitu saja.

Ketika dia mendapatkan waktu dimana Baekhyun lengah, dia meremas adik si mungil membuatnya kembali mendesah dengan wajahnya yang sayu dan merona. "Lu.. cukup.."

"Tidak. Kita buat kau tetap kering sampai keluar dari rumahku." Luhan mengelus batang Baekhyun yang bahkan tidak lebih panjang dari miliknya dengan gemas, dia mencubiti bagian-bagian yang terlihat memerah dengan semangat. Membuat penis Baekhyun kembali menegang untuk waktu yang bahkan Baekhyun tidak ketahui. Saat mendapati benda dalam genggamannya sepenuhnya tegang dan Baekhyun hendak orgasme lagi, dia memasang cincin itu di pangkal penis yang lebih muda. Membuatnya mengerang frustasi karena sakit.

"Nah nah, sekarang dengarkan aku, kau ingin ini semua berakhir 'kan?"

Dia mengangguk lemah.

"_Good boy_." Luhan mengusak surai hitam Baekhyun yang terasa lengket karena keringat dan tersenyum simpul. "Kau butuh mandi."

"Aku akan jika—"

"Tapi setelah dilihat ulang. Kau terlihat lebih seksi berkeringat begini." Luhan tersenyum lebar sedangkan Baehyun mendesah pasrah. "Oh Baekhyun, tahukah kau _cock ring _itu berbeda?"

"Bahkan aku tak tahu seperti apa mereka pada umumnya." Katanya ketus. Ia melihat kebawah, kearah selangkangannya dan menemukan penisnya yang merah lengkap dengan cincin yang benar-benar menyiksanya.

"Dia bisa mengeluarkan setrum."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Kau bercanda."

Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya, menganggap jawaban Baekhyun itu meremehkannya, jadi dia meraih remot untuk si cincin dan menekan tombolnya. Baekhyun menjerit merasakan pangkal penisnya yang rasanya seperti disengat, saat itu dia menatap Luhan tajam. "Apa? Kau terlihat penasaran akan kebenaran ucapanku."

"Kau gila!"

Luhan menyeringai, "Begitu ya?" Lalu ia kembali memencet tombolnya.

"AHH!"

Lagi.

"Ohh- Lu! Cukup!"

Dan lagi.

"AHHNN!"

"Wow, berapa kali kau orgasme kering?"

Baekhyun hendak memaki lelaki itu ketika suara Ibu Luhan yang keras mengajak keduanya untuk makan malam, Luhan dengan terburu melepaskan borgolnya dan mencari baju untuk Baekhyun. "Jangan lepas cincinnya, aku akan bawa remotnya ke bawah."

"..sinting."

"Aku mendengarmu."

"Aaangh!"

* * *

Baekhyun turun dengan setelan rumahan milik Luhan, ia terlihat lebih segar setelah sebelumnya mandi dengan Luhan yang mengulur waktu mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun tidak bisa tampil dihadapan orang-orang dengan wajah kusut habis bermain _playstation_. Ia sudah menghubungi Ibunya dan kabar baiknya, dia tidak murka.

"Oh disini kau Baekhyun." Bibi Xi tersenyum lembut padanya, membuat Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sama manisnya. Senyum bibi Xi perlahan memudar ketika melihat gembungan di celana yang dikenakan Baekhyun—yang nyatanya Ibu Luhan tahu bahwa itu milik anaknya. Dia hampir bertanya ketika suara bel berbunyi menganggu fokusnya.

Luhan yang membuka pintu, dia kembali ke ruang tengah dengan keadaan saling merangkul dengan seorang pria tinggi yang Baekhyun cukup ketahui. Disebelahnya terdapat seorang pria mungil dengan mata bulat yang juga ia kenali.

_Oh My Godness!_

Ia yakin betul mereka pasangan yang membuatnya merinding di sebrang pekarangan rumah Jongdae!

"Baek, ini Jongin sepupuku dan ini Kyungsoo, pacarnya. Mereka yang memberiku mainan itu!" Baekhyun melotot.

"Uhm, hai?"

Dia benci Luhan dan kerabatnya!

.

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

.

**a/n:**

wow, panjang banget ya. Kipas-kipas dulu ah. /ini ngomong sendiri kok/  
yeay! Finally I posted it, guys! *hooray*, maap banget ya minggu lalu ga apdet *sobs* ;-; ini juga baru beres...  
**Hey**, buat yang di chap kemaren udah ready buat smut.. yeah, I did it right? tapi maap yah malah LuBaek gini... sukro juga gatau, ini rada melenceng dari plot, sebenernya-_- maap juseyong~  
**And BIG THANKS to**good readers who left so much review for the previous chapter! I'm so happy kyaaaaah x'D  
segini aja de ya. Sukro besok udah ada TO aja *sedih* *GEGANA=Gelisah Galau Merana* #kacangin K.

**PM/Review/Fav/Follow? :***


	4. A Date?

**Characters: **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, etc.

© **kacangpolongman**  
**.**

* * *

Kamar rawat dalam keadaan hening ketika Baekhyun membuka pintunya dua hari setelah ia mengabari Bibi Kim akan kedatangannya. Seperti yang sudah lelaki itu duga, Jongdae pasti dalam keadaan pulas diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Segala sesuatu yang ia kira milik sahabatnya tertata apik diatas nakas disamping ranjang, hanya beberapa figur aksi favorit Jondae dan ponselnya yang ia yakini dalam keadaan penuh. Sederetan buku pelajaran miliknya berada tak jauh dari tempat lelaki itu berbaring, tepatnya di sudut kanan ruangan, saling menumpuk dengan buku-buku komik dan majalah.

Ia melangkah mendekati tempat tidur, meninggalkan Baekbeom di kursi tunggu depan ruang rawat. _Setidaknya dia bisa tidur nyenyak_, hatinya tersenyum diam-diam. Dia mengusap kening sahabatnya perlahan, melangkah ke arah jendela dan mengintip langit malam Seoul. Suara Jongdae mengejutkannya yang sedang melamun. Ia menarik dirinya dari tirai dan tersenyum pada yang lainnya.

"Kau datang?"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan tawa kecil lolos begitu saja, angin malam yang berhawa dingin berhembus dan melambaikan tirai-tirai Jongdae menatap Baekhyun lama melihat bagaimana angin membuat sahabatnya itu meringis. "Maaf untuk itu, dua hari lalu.. Aku ada urusan."

Jongdae mengangguk seperti anak kecil, mempertanyakan bahwa benarkah urusan itu lebih penting ketimbang keadaannya. Gemas, Baekhyun mengusilinya dengan membenarkan opini tersebut dimana akhirnya Jongdae mengacuhkan yang lebih mungil selama beberapa saat. Kekehan kecil menyadarkan Baekhyun dari kegiatan 'melamun'nya, ia mendapati Jongdae nyengir kepadanya dan menyuruhnya mendekat yangmana ia turuti tanpa bantahan. Bongkah pantat Baekhyun seutuhnya menikmati empuknya kasur, tepat di sebelah kaki Jongdae yang tertutup selimut tipis dengan garis vertikal biru khas rumah sakit.

"Kau sakit setelah nonton porno bersama, bercanda ya?"

Suara main-main Baekhyun membuat Jongdae mendengus. "Sepertinya ada nyamuk sialan yang menggigit penisku saat di kamar mandi." Jawabnya asal, Baekhyun tergelak dan yang lebih muda hanya bisa terpaku. "Tidak lucu, Byun."

Dia membenahi tata rambutnya dan mengukir cengiran kecil. "Oke, kurasa kau agak sensitif dengan topik ini." Lalu ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, nama Baekbeom tertera disana. Tertulis dengan jelas kakaknya bosan sendiri dan ia dapat telepon dari pacarnya untuk berkunjung. "Dia menunngu." Jempol Baekhyun menunjuk pintu dan Jongdae hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Entahlah, dengan kau sering-sering datang kesini mungkin akan membuat trombositku naik?" Jongdae menyeringai dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dihindari terisirat rasa kecewa akan kepergian Baekhyun yang dirasanya terlalu cepat.

"_Deal_. Kita lihat sampai kapan racun nyamuk di penismu itu bertahan."

Dia kabur meninggalkan Jongdae yang berteriak kesal. Di tengah keheningan dalam ruang rawat, Jongdae tersenyum.

"Dia datang."

* * *

Baekbeom langsung mengambil alih segalanya dengan menarik lengan adiknya sampai di parkiran mobil rumah sakit. Kedua tangannya mengatup penuh harap di depan dada, wajahnya memelas membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa mengernyit.

"Gwacheon memang lumayan jauh tapi ini satu-satunya kesempatan aku bisa bertemu pacarku, _please_?"

Yang lebih muda membutuhkan setengah dari kemampuan berpikirnya disaat-saat tak terduga seperti ini. Tidakkah kakaknya bilang Gwacheon? Kota dimana si seksi Chanyeol berada?

"Kita pergi."

Baekbeom mengelus bahu Baekhyun saat adiknya mengangguk dengan semangat, enggan berpikir alasan dibalik raut berbinar Baekhyun jadi ia hanya menghela napas lega. "Kau bisa ambil jatah _snack_ku di kulkas."

Baekhyun duduk di kursi penumpang sedangkan Baekbeom mulai melajukan mobilnya di jalan tol. Dalam hati ia bersorak '_Chanyeol, aku datang!_'.

Matanya tak pernah lepas dari pemandangan di luar jendela sampai suara si kakak terdengar.

"Ah, pas sekali. Bensinnya hampir habis." Baekbeom memutar stirnya dan memasuki pom bensin saat itu juga Baekhyun merasa isi perutnya terkocok dengan rasa asing yang menyenangkan. Baekhyun dapat dengan jelas melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum ramah pada kakaknya. "Tolong isi penuh ya," Baekbeom menoleh pada Baekhyun, membuatnya terlonjak dalam keterpanannya. "Aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Dia keluar dari mobil.

Baekhyun terdiam mendapati Chanyeol sedang menatapnya dan rasanya ia akan meledak saat lelaki itu menyeringai. Yang bertubuh tinggi tanpa diduga membuka pintu, mengabaikan selang bensin yang masih mengeluarkan bahan bakarnya. Dia duduk dimana seharusnya Baekbeom disana, ia tersenyum dan membuat Baekhyun semakin tenggelam dalam _trance_nya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lucu. "Aku tahu kau pasti datang." Dia mengelus puncak kepala yang leih mungil lalu menutup pintu pengemudi.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar penuh antisipasi, semua bagian yang disentuh Chanyeol bagaikan terbakar, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahannya lagi saat ia menyadari Chanyeol telah mengambil alih tubuh bagian atasnya. Hawa dingin khas malam mencumbu kulit putihnya, Baekhyun saat itu sadar, tangan Chanyeol adalah hal paling menakjubkan yang pernah ada.

Maksudnya, berapa waktu yang dia butuhkan untuk menelanjangi anak orang?

"Angkat kakimu dan lepas semua yang tersisa." Komando Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya yang tak terbantahkan bagi Baekhyun. Dengan wajah merona dan mata sayu serta perutnya yang terus dikocok dengan rasa asing yang membuatnya gugup, ia melakukannya. Bahkan sebelum ia dapat mengidentifikasi apa yang akan lelaki itu perbuat, kejantanannya sudah mendapatkan servis yang memabukkan.

"Hnn.. Ahh- Chan-"

"Melamun lagi?"

"Ap- AKH!"

Baekbeom mengernyit sedangkan pandangannya masih terfokus pada jalan raya, dia masih dalam keadaan menyetir. "Terjadi sesuatu?"

"Jika sesuatu itu termasuk aku yang menggit lidahku, ya." Katanya judes. Baekbeom terbahak.

"Kau sering melamun akhir-akhir ini, masih memikirkan Jongdae?"

".._nope_."

Jongdae.

Itu akan lebih baik jika ia memikirkan keadaan sahabatnya ketimbang mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak dan membuat adiknya (lagi-lagi) ereksi. Mungkin Chanyeol terdengar lebih menarik baginya untuk beberapa waktu terakhir, sehingga Jongdae yang biasanya menjadi puncak teratas hal yang diminatinya (selain otomotif dan komik), kali ini harus rela tergeser beberapa peringkat.

Karena yang pertama tentu saja; **Park Chanyeol**.

Pemuda tampan seksi yang menariknya terjerumus dalam imajinasi liar tak berujung, dan sayang ia dengan berat hati harus mengakui— dia hanya petugas pom bensin.

Pekerjaan yang sungguh ala kadarnya.

_Persetan dengan imajinasi, ereksi, atau pun petugas pom bensin. Aku hanya perlu menidurkan penisku!_, Baekhyun menghela napas yang mana membuat sang kakak mau tak mau peduli.

"Kau buruk dalam pose tertekan seperti itu." Ejeknya.

Baekhyun sedanga tidak dalam mode ingin meladeni saat itu, ia terpaku pada tempat yang baru saja mereka lewati. Tempat pengisian bahan bakar yang terletak tepat disamping sebuah swalayan.

_Chanyeol, dia disana_.

Bersandar pada tiang penyangga dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat didepan dada. Rambut hitamnya berkilau dijatuhi terang lampu. Baekhyun meneguk liurnya, Chanyeol jelas tampak menggairahkan hanya dengan berdiri dengan posisi santai seperti itu.

Tanpa menunggu respon adiknya yang terlihat masih sibuk dengan pemandangan diluar, Baekbeom tetap berkendara dengan kecepatan _gila-gilaan_nya. Berkat kemahiran Baekbeom mengendalikan mobil, mereka sampai di rumah yang dituju dalam waktu yang tak terduga, sekitar 23 menit dari ruang rawat inap Jongdae. Baekbeom keluar dari mobil begitu juga Baekhyun yang merasa nyawanya tersisa separuh pasca memandangi si objek fantasi sehari-hari.

Seorang 22 keluar dari rumah, membuka pagar dan menyapa mereka dengan senyum lebar. Baekbeom memeluk kekasihnya dan mengabaikan Baekhyun yang berusaha menahan rahangnya untuk tidak jatuh. _Bagaimana si kolot Baekbeom punya pacar gadis modis cantik?_, lalu dia menggeleng atas pemikirannya. _Mungkin mereka tak akan berlangsung lama_.

"Baekhyun, _right_?" Baekhyun tersentak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan menyambut tangan gadis itu. "Alice. Senang bertemu denganmu." Baekhyun mengatakan hal yang sama lalu melepaskan kontak tangan mereka.

Alice memiliki rambut lurus pirang sebahu, kulit putih pucat dan mata yang jernih. Dan untuk informasi tambahan, ukuran dadanya mungkin 34 A, cukup besar. Baekhyun cukup jeli untuk mengukur besar payudara seseorang, sebenarnya.

Baekbeom benar-benar gila didepan kekasihnya, ia mengabaikan keberadaan adiknya dengan lebih memilih bermesraan didepan wajah jengah Baekhyun. Jadi bayangan akan tempat dimana Chanyeol sekarang tiba-tiba menyambar kepalanya. Senyum hatinya mengembang mengingat nama lelaki itu.

"Hyung, aku mau beli minuman. Boleh ku pinjam kuncinya?" Ibu jarinya menunjuk Subaru BRZ Baekbeom yang terparkir tepat dibelakang punggung sempit Baekhyun. baekbeom melirik sebentar mengumamkan 'hati-hati', lalu melemparkan kunci mobilnya dan membawa Alice masuk kedalam rumah. Baekhyun sempat memergoki kakaknya meremas payudara kanan Alice dan Baekhyun tahu mungkin ia akan sampai rumah dengan Baekbeom yang baru saja mendapatkan seksnya.

Chanyeol menatap tak percaya. Ia bisa melihat pelanggannya yang datang beberapa waktu lalu dengan keadaan kacau kini terlihat baik. Juga dengan mobil mewah lainnya yang ia gaet. Dengan terperangah Chanyeol merapat ke pintu pengemudi, hendak menyapa tapi yang adanya hanya gumaman abstrak yang ia keluarkan. Baekhyun tertawa kecil lalu menempatkan kantung plastik berisi beberapa minuman yang baru dibelinya ke kursi penumpang.

Baekhyun menutup pintunya dari luar, bersandar pada mobil sambil menatap Chanyeol menilai. _Ugh, handsome man attack_,pikirnya mengada-ada. "Ini bukan pertemuan pertama kita 'kan? Kenapa sekaku itu?" Baekhyun tersenyum sembari melirik selangkangan Chanyeol yang tampak rata. _Tidak menarik, dia sedang lemas_.

"Oh- aku.. hanya," Chanyeol berpikir sebentar. "Teringat saat kau mendesah karena kusentuh." Dia berdeham membersihkan tenggorokannya juga dengan tangan yang menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Disisi lain Baekhyun tersedak liurnya, wajahnya berubah merah karena malu.

"Ya ya ya! Bisakah kau tidak mengungkitnya? Aku disini yang merasa malu!" Katanya galak, pipinya merah dan kedua tangannya menyilang didepan dada. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dengan kedua pipi menggembung lucu dan kakinya yang menghentak bumi kesal. Chanyeol terdiam sebentar dan akhirnya terbahak melihat tingkah yang lebih pendek.

Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia menemukan pelanggan ditambah lagi dia laki-laki, berkeliaran di malam hari tapi kelakuan seperti bocah sekolah dasar. Belum lagi wajah lelaki dihadapannya sangat mendukung sifatnya itu.

"Tertawa sesukamu." Baekhyun mendengus. Ia teringat alasannya datang kemari jadi ia dengan tiba-tiba mendorong Chanyeol ke pilar terdekat dengan tangan kurusnya. Chanyeol terdiam dengan kedua mata yang melebar kaget.

"T-tunggu—"

"Aku Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol terdiam, dengan kalut meneguk liurnya. "Jadilah temanku!" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, refleks mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Huh?"

"Berikan aku nomor ponselmu dan kita _hangout_ besok!"

* * *

_Beep beep_

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil menerima balasan pesan dari Chanyeol yang mengatakan ia sudah sampai di tempat janjian mereka. Ia harus menyelesaikannya urusannya dengan pakaian lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol menunggu terlalu lama. Pukul empat tepat ia memasukan segala keperluannya ke mobilnya lalu pergi menuju mall di kawasan Myeongdeong. _Sempurna sudah tampan_, dia tersenyum menatap pantulan wajahnya dalam cermin. Awalnya ia bingung dengan apa yang harus ia kenakan berhubung hari ini adalah kesempatan dimana ia bisa menarik lebih perhatian Chanyeol terhadap dirinya. Yang ia perkirakan mungkin saja ia bisa mendapatkan Chanyeol sebagai partner 'iya-iya'nya jika sedang dibutuhkan.

Ditekannya nomor panggil cepat Chanyeol—Ia langsung membuat _speed dial_ khusus Chanyeol saat detik pertama ia mendapatkannya. "Chan, aku menuju kesana. Sekitar lima menit, jangan menghilang oke?"

"Lima menit. Jika kau tidak datang, aku pulang." Suaranya terdengar jahil di telinga Baekhyun. "Nyalimu cukup untuk menerimanya 'kan?"

Mata Baekhyun berputar keatas. "Oke. Cukup siapkan _stopwatch_. Aku akan datang dan membuatmu kagum." Dia membelokkan mobilnya di perempatan. Dan ia terdiam mendapati jalanan yang luar biasa ramai. "Urh, Chan.. kau masih disana?"

"Ya. Menyiapkan _stopwatch_."

Baekhyun mengigit bbir. "Bagaimana dengan sepuluh menit?" Chanyeol tersenyum remeh disebrang sana.

"Tidak ada waktu Byun, waktu terus berjalan, lho."

Baekhyun melotot.

_Balapan dengan polisi lagi?_

"_Alright alright_! _I can do it_, Park! _Five minutes from now_!" Baekhyun mematikan sambungannya lalu melempar ponselnya asal.

"Persetan dengan polisi! Ini menyangkut kelangsungan onani seumur hidup!"

Dan adegan kejar-kejaran pun tak terhindarkan saat Baekhyun menyalip mobil polisi yang tengah jaga di pusat kemacetan.

Bodoh memang.

.

.

Chanyeol menekan tombol stop diatas layar. Ini sudah 5 menit, seharusnya Baekhyun ada disini sambil berkicau tentang apa yang terjadi saat dia mengebut di jalan.

Mengebut.

Ia berubah khawatir mengingat Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Dia pasti berkendara dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan di ambang batas yang ia perkirakan. Beberapa pemikiran yang diawali dengan kata 'Bagaimana jika..' membuatnya gila beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tepukan pada bahunya membuatnya menegang.

"Lima menit dua puluh delapan detik, kuharap kau tidak berencana pulang karena itu." Baekhyun menyeringai dengan kedua alis naik-turun.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, menarik yang lainnya mendekat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher yang lebih mungil. "Bodoh, aku kira terjadi sesuatu padamu, pendek."

Baekhyun membeku, posisi mereka terlalu intim baginya. Chanyeol memang hanya memeluknya, namun bagaimanapun juga wajah orang lain di perpotongan lehernya, dada bertemu dada, selangkangan Chanyeol yang berada tepat diatas selangkangannya, juga pergerakan kecil Chanyeol yang membuat kedua bagian terpenting adam itu bergesekan kian membuat Baekhyun mabuk kepayang. Atau dia mabuk karena wangi Christian Dior Fahrenheit yang menguar dari tubuh Chanyeol? Ugh tentu saja itu termasuk!

_Bukankah itu parfum mahal? Kenapa petugas pom bensin seperti Chanyeol bisa membelinya?_

Orang-orang lalu lalang memerhatikan mereka. Selang beberapa detik Baekhyun sadar akan sesuatu setelah ia mengabaikan alasan dibalik wangi tubuh Chanyeol.

"Hey siapa yang kau panggil pendek, dumbo?" Baekhyun memukul punggung Chanyeol dengan wajah kesalnya dia memelototi lelaki itu. Chanyeol menghela napas sebentar sebelum membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan menempatkan dua kepalan tangannya pada dua sisi kepala Baekhyun. Ia mendorong sekaligus memutarnya hingga membuat Baekhyun mengaduh. "Ya! Argh! Sakit!"

Mereka bagaikan Shinchan dan Ibunya yang galak.

"Berani-beraninya membuatku cemas!"

"Ya! Maaf! Aw- lepas!"

Chanyeol mendengus melirik Baekhyun yang mengusap kedua sisi kepalanya dengan telapak tangannya, bibirnya mencebik sedangkan ia menatap Chanyeol garang dengan mata berair. Yang lebih tinggi menjawil pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Jangan diulangi."

"Aw- iya!"

Baekhyun mengelus pipinya sebentar lalu menarik lengan Chanyeol mendekati tempat yang dipenuhi dengan anak-anak dan remaja seumurannya. _Game center_.

Chanyeol membuntuti dari belakang, menatap polos punggung sempit Baekhyun yang bergerak kesana-kemari. Tentu saja. Chanyeol hanya akan diam, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko terpisah dengan si kerdil hiperaktif di tempat seluas ini. juga ditambah faktor ia tidak mengenal baik tempat dan orang-orang di Seoul. Bicara tentang _hangout_nya dengan Baekhyun, ia menerimanya karena berpikir adalah teman yang menyenangkan dan kelihatan supel dan fakta bahwa Chanyeol suka bergaul memerkuat hal tersebut. Ia tidak ragu saat Baekhyun mengajak bermain-main di ibukota padahal karenanya ia harus bangun dua jam lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kalau diambil secara garis besar, Chanyeol suka bersama Baekhyun.

Langkah mereka terhenti. Saat itu juga Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Kita main itu. Pemegang skor tertinggi berhak memilih film apa yang harus kita tonton sehabis ini. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menujuk permainan basker dengan ekor matanya, ia lalu memandang Chanyeol sambil tersenyum main-main. Chanyeol berpikir, Baekhyun terlihat seperti anak kecil dan tatapannya seperti anak anjing. Yang lebih tinggi mengangguk, ia yakin 100% akan memenangkan taruhan sepele itu. Tubuhnya 'kan tinggi, tangannya terayun sedikit saja pasti bola itu masuk dengan poin tiga. Apalagi lawannya hanya _baby smurf_ macam Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum remeh.

"Aku akan menang dengan skor jauh diatasmu, Baek."

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Tidak semudah itu, Park Chanyeol."

Mereka saling melirik untuk terakhir kali. Keduanya mulai sibuk dengan bola dan ring basket masing-masing. Baekhyun tidak main-main dengan perkataannya, ia benar-benar mahir memasukkan bola, tapi di satu sisi Chanyeol memang tak terkalahkan. Terbukti dengan skornya yang berselisih lebih tinggi diatas milik Baekhyun. Emosi Baekhyun terbakar, ia jelas tidak ingin harga dirinya sebagai mantan pemain inti tim basket di sekolah dasarnya terinjak-injak begitu saja oleh manusia seksi beranatomi tubuh serba panjang seperti Chanyeol.

_Jika kau mengerti apa maksud Baekhyun dengan anatomi serba panjang.._

Baekhyun menghela napas. Memberikan seluruh keahliannya pada detik-detik terakhir permainan mereka. Chanyeol yang mendapati Baekhyumn terus mencetak tiga angka mulai merasa goyah, dengan membabi buta ia melempar bola tak tentu arah. Sampai akhir seperti itu.

Satu yang membuat keduanya tercengang.

Lemparan asal-asalan Chanyeol selalu berbuah manis, dia yang asalnya memiliki poin lebih tinggi kini pun masih memertahankannya, ia memiliki 2 poin diatas Baekhyun. Saat itu juga Baekhyun ingin menangis karena harus menelan kekalahannya dari si jerapah Park.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "_I told you_."

Baekhyun mendelik pada Chanyeol, bibir nya yang mengerucut, hidung memerah serta mata yang berkaca-kaca membuatnya gemas bukan kepalang. _Astaga, Baekhyun laki-laki sungguhan kan?_ _Kenapa bisa imut begini?_, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun mendekat. Mengusak rambut hitam itu acak dan berakhir dengan menenggelamkan wajah yang kini memerah itu ke dadanya.

"Katakan saja.."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangisnya. Rasanya air matanya ingin sekali keluar, entah karena sedih kalah dari Chanyeol atau.. senang diperlakukan semanis ini?

Dia tersenggal. "A-aku kalah.."

Chanyeol tersenyum, merapatkan dekapannya. "Tidak buruk. Permainanmu bagus, aku sempat kaget melihatnya."

"Tetap saja aku kalah!"

"Shh.. kau tahu kau lebih baik dariku. Mungkin aku hanya beruntung, oke?"

Baekhyun menunduk. Apa Chanyeol memang begini? Selalu begini? Meminjamkan dadanya untuk kerapuhan seseorang, membuatnya menghangat hanya dengan kata-kata, memberikan ketenangan dengan hanya usapan-usapan halus? Apa Chanyeol memang selalu sebaik ini?

Baekhyun tersenyum saat ia mendongak. Hendak berucap terima kasih, akan tetapi tanpa diduga, Chanyeol kembali berulah.

"Tapi yah kalah memang kalah. Faktor keberuntungan tidak selalu datang, mungkin aku memang lebih hebat darimu."

Baekhyun harusnya tahu, tidak seharusnya ia memuji Chanyeol.

"Kau sial-!"

"Nah sekarang, ayo kita nonton." Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dibelakang punggungnya. Lelaki itu mengukir senyum lega dan terus melangkah dengan pasti.

Saat itu Baekhyun menyadari, Chanyeol punya cara sendiri untuk membuatnya ceria.

* * *

"Chanyeol, aku kira film horror bukan ide yang bagus."

Chanyeol melirik lelaki lainnya yang tampak ragu dengan ekor matanya. Ia menyeringai mendapati pupil Baekhyun bergetar ketakutan. Chanyeol dengan acuh menyentuhkan layar di poster film Haunt, ia mengambil tempat duduk satu baris dari belakang yang mana berefek dengan Baekhyun yang melotot tidak santai.

Dia mengangkat satu alisnya. "Takut?"

Merasa direndahkan memang tidak enak, tapi menonton genre film yang paling kau hindari pasti lebih tidak enak lagi. Baekhyun menopang dagunya berpikir, menimbang-nimbang apa yang mungkin Chanyeol lakukan jika dia menolak. Dan ketika mendapat jawabannya, semua mengarah pada dia yang diejek selama mereka bertemu.

"Bercanda ya? Nonton maraton pun aku tak masalah!" Katanya sok-sok'an.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli akan kekeras kepalaan temannya ini. "Lihat saja nanti."

Keduanya mendapatkan tempat duduk mereka, seperti yang Chanyeol pilih. Yang satu duduk dengan nyaman sedangkan yang lain tampak gelisah. Chanyeol menyadarinya, tapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing dan memilih menonton dengan anteng sambil memakan popcornnya.

Ini sudah menit ke 58 film berlangsung, keadaan sedang tegang-tegangnya saat dengan samar Chanyeol mendengar isakan lirih dari bangku sebelahnya. Ia sempat berpikir sesuatu yang buruk, seperti hantu dalam film yang tiba-tiba muncul di seat kosong sebelahnya. Tapi nyatanya ini lebih buruk, Baekhyun menangis.

Di penerangan yang minim sekalipun Chanyeol dapat melihat seberapa kacau Baekhyun, air matanya yang menganak sungai juga dengan mata sembab membuat hati Chanyeol mencelos.

Setakut itu kah ia?

Chanyeol hendak menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk keluar dari studio, tapi setelah dipikir ulang, Baekhyun pasti menolak. Dia orang yang sportif. Ini yang harusnya ia dapat. Chanyeol memutar kerja otaknya lebih keras, tapi yang dia dapati hanya keluar dari tempat ini.

Ia memilih melakukan tindakan diluar kerja sistem saraf pusatnya, dengan begitu jaketnya sudah tersampir lembut didepan wajah sampai ke perut Baekhyun. Ia mengais _earphone_ dan ponselnya di saku, memilih lagu secara acak dan menempatkannya pada lubang telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bahkan belum mempersiapkan apapun dengan pergerakan Chanyeol. Ia membeku, mendapati pandangannya pada layar sudah tertutupi sepenuhnya oleh jaket Chanyeol yang memilik wangi yang memabukkan. Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Chanyeol bingung dengan mata berairnya.

"Maaf." Sayup-sayup kata itu terdengar ditengah melodi indah dentingan piano yang memenuhi pendengarannya.

Chayeol mengecup keningnya sekali sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus pada layar lebar didepannya.

Wajah Baekhyun merona.

Ia jelas tahu lagu ini. jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

'_Chanyeol, mungkinkah aku..'_

Itu** Yiruma, Maybe.**

* * *

Kesadaran Baekhyun terkumpul kembali. Ia meraih sepotong kentang goreng yang sama dengan milik Chanyeol dari kotak yang tersuguh di meja. Perlahan memasukannya ke mulutnya. Ada desir halus di antara aliran darahnya saat menyadari Chanyeol terus memandanginya, membuat jantung berpacu makin tak terkendali. Potongan kentang itu masuk sepenuhnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun.

Suasana begitu hening. Keduanya masih enggan bersuara, rasanya seperti agen FBI yang mempunyai acara makan malam dengan teroris paling dicari di jagat raya, oh, terlalu mencekam, pada kenyataannya ini hanya nampak seperti perang dingin, atau ujian, tapi bisa juga waktu baca buku di perpustakaan..

Suara Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. "Masih marah ya?"

Baekhyun menampik opini Chanyeol cepat, terlalu cepat sampai tidak sadar menyenggol _soft drink_ milik si tinggi dan membasahi bagian depan kemeja hitam dan celana Chanyeol. Baekhyun kalang kabut, ia bergerak kesana kemari sampai akhirnya _strawberry_ _milkshake_nya pun jadi korban.

Kini pakaian Chanyeol punya beberapa warna cukup mencolok.

"Ya! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Ayo ke toilet!"

Chanyeol berdiri didepan wastafel sedangkan Baekhyun di sisi lain kamar mandi, menjaga pintu. Ia hanya tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu momen mereka. Tunggu, apa?

Baekhyun memerah sendiri karena pikirannya yang melantur, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heboh.

Yang lebih tinggi menafsirkan bahwa Baekhyun tidak menyukai situasi ini, ia berpendapat Baekhyun masih marah. Ia tersenyum miris tanpa sadar.

"Ganjaran yang setimpal karena membuat anak orang menangis 'kan, Baek?"

Suaranya terdengar seperti bukan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengakui. "Tidak kok," Dia mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah bertelanjang dada, mengeringkan kemejanya di _hand dryer_. Rahangnya jatuh.

Punggung tegap Chanyeol lebih dari sempurna dengan keadaan telanjang begini, menurut Byun _pervert_ Baekhyun. Lelaki yang dipandangi itu berbalik, kini Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas semuanya. Dada bidang dengan sepasang _nipple_ kecoklatan, bisep-trisep yang kokoh, _collarbone_ yang seperti meminta untuk dihisap, juga v-line dibawah perutnya yang membuat Baekhyun makin menjadi untuk segera mendapatkan Chanyeol menjadi seks partnernya.

Dia mendekat kearah Baekhyun, menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan abstrak yang tak bisa Baekhyun artikan sekejap mata. Yang lebih mungil mengerjap, pikirannya mulai melalang buana, membayangkan Chanyeol berada diatas kuasa akan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lurus-lurus dengan mata sayunya.

"Chanyeol.. sentuh aku.."

.

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

.

**a/n:**

o-oh hai readers. Long time no see, ya. Hehe. Kemana aja sukro coba wkwk;-;

Btw, gimana menurut kalian chapter ini? asik dong ya? So pasti~ wong ChanBaeknya udah muncul (sukro seneng sendiri pas ngetik, ngehe).

Sukro mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan update dan penyampaian cerita yang jadi amburegul(?) salahin aja sekolah yang makin menjadi-jadi tugasnya;v; sukro kan generasi terakhir K2006, kenapa diperlakukan seperti ini? KENAPA? (Kacangin aja.)

And well, chap depan sukro pastikan ChanBaek bersemut ria (_apaan_). Jadi, berbahagialah kalian! (sukro juga bahagia abisnya wkwk)

And the most impotant one, sukro turut berduka cita ngedengar kabar meninggalnya dua member Ladies' Code dan korban jiwa lainnya. Sukro berharap yang terbaik untuk Ladies' Code dan mereka yang udah dipanggil. #RIPEunB #RIPRise _We love you, all._

**PM/Review/Fav/Follow? ***^-^*


	5. I Really Need Your Touch!

**Characters: **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, etc.  
**Warn for this chap: **sex scene

© **kacangpolongman**

**.**

* * *

Bertatapan intens tentu bukan hal yang baru untuk Baekhyun alami dalam 18 tahun hidupnya, tapi dengan Chanyeol, ini adalah baru. Rasa gugup yang memeluknya erat kini membuatnya sesak napas, cara lelaki itu menjatuhkan pandangnya pada dirinya sungguh terasa berbeda dari yang lainnya. Membuatnya pusing entah karena apa.

Chanyeol menghela napas sekali lalu tersenyum lega, Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. _Akankah dia?_

"Hanya itu?"

Detak jantung si mungil kian bertalu-talu mendengar kata yang dilontarkan Chanyeol, apakah itu berarti Chanyeol tidak keberatan untuk menggagahinya?

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sekali, "Y-ya. Hanya itu. Bisakah kau melakukannya?"

Cengiran lebar terlukis di bibir Chanyeol setelah mendengar suara bergetar dari lawan bicaranya. Dia menunduk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa terpana. Cengir Chanyeol berubah pesat menjadi senyum tipis mempesona saat sepasang indera pengelihatan adam itu menyelami keindahan mata satu sama lain.

"Ya, aku bisa."

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak. Detik demi detik berlalu begitu cepat sampai Baekhyun akhirnya sadar kembali dari keadaan setengah sadarnya. Matanya membola.

Ia merasa cukup untuk ini.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan sialan?" Dia mengerang, melepaskan pelukan hangat Chanyeol dan membuat pria itu menatapnya bingung.

"Menyentuhmu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan ledakan emosinya yang mulai tak terkendali. Dadanya naik turun saking tidak bisa mengontrolnya.

Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Aku pikir kau bersikap begitu karena masih takut karena film tadi. Kakakku mempunyai permintaan yang sama setiap dia ketakutan, jadi aku pikir aku harus melakukan hal yang sama padamu."

Ketukan pintu dan desas-desus pengunjung mulai memasuki pendengarannya, jadi Baekhyun tanpa mengambil peduli menyuruh Chanyeol memakai pakaiannya yang kini separuh mengering. Mereka meninggalkan wastafel dan masuk ke salah satu bilik setelah membuka kunci utama kamar mandi.

Posisi saat itu Baekhyun duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol yang berada di atas kloset. Keduanya berhadapan, tangan Baekhyun di atas bahu Chanyeol dan tangan Chanyeol di pinggul Baekhyun, membuktikan betapa sempit sebilik kamar mandi untuk dua orang pria sekitaran delapan belas seperti mereka.

Baekhyun gelisah, takut Chanyeol menyadari celana jeansnya yang mulai membesar di bagian luar antara kedua paha dalamnya. Chanyeol merapatkan tubuh yang berada di pangkuannya mendekat.

"Katakan, Baek." Baekhyun diam dengan wajah gugupnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan, aku sungguh merasa bersalah perihal kejadian di bioskop dan di depan wastafel tadi."

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu membuang wajahnya, enggan menatap mata memelas Chanyeol yang bak anak anjing.

"T-tidak ada. Aku hanya minta untukmu jangan menyentuhku seperti yang kau lakukan tadi." Raut kecewa itu tertangkap oleh ekor mata Baekhyun. Dia melanjutkan, "A-aku juga tidak mau melihat _puppy-like_ _eyes_ mu itu, membuatku ingin mencubit pipimu tahu!" Suara itu terdengar lirih.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat, lalu dia tertawa kecil. Dia mengacak surai Baekhyun gemas.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyentuhmu seperti ini."

"A-aku tidak suka!" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat bibir temannya mencebik lucu. Mereka berdebat sebentar dan setelahnya keluar mengendap-endap dari bilik dengan senyum merekah dari bibir masing-masing.

_Aku tidak suka sentuhan main-mainmu, semua bagian yang kau sentuh rasanya bagai dibakar. Semuanya panas. Tapi anehnya membuatku candu._

_Aku benar-benar membutuhkan sentuhanmu. Buat aku panas, buat aku candu, buat aku merasakan semuanya untuk yang pertama hanya untukmu._

* * *

_Aku sedikit sibuk, maaf._ Itu pesan Chanyeol terakhir kali, tercatat tiga hari yang lalu. Tepatnya dua hari setelah insiden menangis-tersedu-di-bioskop yang sungguh disesali Baekhyun. Remaja bersurai kelam itu menghela napas dengan berat hati, ia meletakkan ponselnya di nakas lalu beralih menuju pembaringannya.

Biasanya Chanyeol selalu menyempatkan waktunya di jam-jam segini untuk sekedar mengiriminya pesan berisi sapaan atau ejekan tak bermutu namun kali ini ponselnya hanya dipenuhi notifikasi dari grup kelasnya yang tengah ramai di LINE. Chanyeol terjebak di kesibukannya yang entah apa, dan Baekhyun terjebak di keadaan konyol antara ingin mengirim pesan duluan dan gengsi. Seharusnya ia melakukannya jika benar-benar merindukan Chanyeol, tapi dia hanya remaja yang memiliki ego super tinggi.

Baekhyun berada di zona pasrah, memilih di pihak abu-abu untuk tidak mengirimi pesan duluan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya meneliti langit-langit kamarnya. Pemikiran akankah dia mendapatkan Chanyeol berseliweran di benaknya. Sisi Chanyeol yang begini, sisi Chanyeol yang begitu, lama-lama Baekhyun pusing bahkan sekedar hanya untuk membayangkannya. Niatan awalnya hanya untuk menjadikan Park Chanyeol partner seksnya, tapi kenapa ia jadi ingin memonopoli lelaki itu?

Ia memukul kepalanya dengan guling yang dipeluknya.

_Beep beep_

Tubuhnya bergerak secara otomatis mendekati nakas dengan cara berguling saat mendengar notif pesan yang ia harapkan itu Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum cerah saat mendapati nama yang diinginkannya benar-benar terpampang. Tanpa sadar, kedua pipi tembamnya merona tipis saking senangnya.

'_Malam, pendek. Merindukanku?'_

Baekhyun terbahak. Dalam hati si mungil ingin sekali menjawab 'ya', tapi masa 'sih ia harus membalas begitu? Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya saat mereka bercinta nanti?

Tunggu, apa?

Ia merenungkan kata bercinta dalam-dalam. Tak lama kemudian sebuah pesan menyusul kembali ke inboxnya. Awalnya dia urung untuk membuka, tapi saat mengetahui itu pesan kedua Chanyeol untuk hari ini Baekhyun mau tak mau mengesampingkan pikirannya.

'_Sudah tidur huh? Padahal aku harap kau menemaniku kerja malam ini hehe. S_leep well, baby smurf._'_

Kedua pipi itu merona tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, rasanya ia ingin melompat saking senangnya. Senang entah karena apa. Perutnya seakan tergelitik oleh kegembiraan tak terkendali yang entah apa namanya. Ia meraih bantal, memeluknya, dan menenggelamkan jeritannya disana. Setelah puas meneriakkan perasaannya, ia mengambil ponselnya, bermaksud untuk menjawab pesan tersebut.

Ibu jarinya menari diatas layar dengan cepat, namun sesuatu yang sungguh tidak ia harapkan terjadi. Baterai ponselnya habis. Dan ia ingat betul ia meninggalkan _charger_nya di kelas karena tadi Luhan menggeretnya ke gedung olahraga untuk menontoni bocah kelas dua pujaannya, anggota tim voli putra, Oh Sehun yang sedang latihan rutin.

Baekhyun mendesah keras, membanting ponselnya ke lantai lalu berlalu mendekati pintu untuk mendapatkan _hoodie_nya. Kalau ponselnya tidak bisa diajak berkerja sama, pasti mobilnya bisa. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan Chanyeol saat ini, kehilangan lelaki itu untuk beberapa hari belakangan ini sungguh membuatnya frustasi. Jadi apa salahnya menemuinya selagi ia bisa?

Dia mengendap, lagi dan lagi. Ia tidak menemukan kunci _Bugatti_nya di meja, ia hendak berteriak mempertanyakan apakah semua orang yang dikenalnya bersekongkol untuk menahannya berhubungan dengan Chanyeol, tapi ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak melakukannya. Bertemu dengan raksasa itu jelas ia harus berhasil keluar dari wilayah kekuasaan ibunya. Sedangkan tidak mungkin lolos jika membangunkan si pemilik wilayah.

Tak habis akal, ia membuka laci dan begitu bersyukurnya ia menemukan kunci mobil Baekbeom yang tergeletak diatas map-map yang entah apa isinya. Ia berseru dalam hati akan rasa terima kasihnya pada kakaknya yang bagai bala bantuan di saat-saat penting seperti sekarang.

Tanpa memperhatikan waktu lagi ia membuka pintu mobil secara manual guna memperkecil resiko akan tertangkap basahnya ia. Setelah mendapatkan tempatnya di balik kemudi, Subaru BRZ itu keluar dari kawasan kediaman Byun. Meninggalkan Baekbeom yang terdiam di balkon kamarnya sembari menatapi kepergian mobil pribadinya juga adiknya.

"Padahal beberapa hari kemarin sudah bisa di rumah.."

Keluhan itu terdengar bersama dengan desahan berat. Saat mobil itu telah hilang dari pengelihatannya, ia bersandar pada pagar pembatas, memandang genggamannya pada kunci mobil adiknya dengan wajah datar.

"Tidak berhasil juga ya."

* * *

"Terima kasih tampan, jangan lupa telpon nomor yang tadi ya," Ucap wanita itu mendayu.

Chanyeol tak berkomentar, dalam hati ia merasa geli mendengar kalimat nakal si pelanggan yang berpakaian minim. Ia menghela napas lega melihat mobil wanita tadi telah berlalu menjauh dari pom bensin. Dia menatap sebentar secarik kertas kecil yang diberikan perempuan tadi, bergidik ketika mendapati tulisannya yang acak-acakan dengan lipstick merah beserta tanda bibir di sebelah deret angka. Dia tidak akan pernah menghubunginya, itu yang penting. Seraya membuang kertas tersebut ke tong terdekat ia mengawasi sekitaran tempat kerjanya, sepi.

Tiba-tiba bayangan akan pria mungil kesukaannya menari-nari dipikirannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul dan membenahi rambutnya, lalu ia menatap layar ponselnya lama. Fotonya dengan si pria mungil, senyum Chanyeol kian mengembang namun ditahannya dengan mengulum kedua belah bibirnya.

"Habis apa dengan jalang tadi? Senyummu terlihat seperti om-om."

Pria itu mendongak. Kurang dari satu meter tempatnya berdiri, Baekhyun duduk di kursi pengemudi dengan wajahnya yang menatap Chanyeol polos. Kedua tangannya terlipat di atas pintu yang kacanya suduh diturunkan sepenuhnya. Dagunya bertopang pada punggung tangannya. Chanyeol membisu melihat betapa manisnya si delapan belas Byun Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?"

Alis Baekhyun terangkat satu, "Siapa ya yang meminta untuk aku temani kerja malam ini?"

"Oh," Sahutnya pelan. Dia ingat sekarang soal pesan yang belum lama ia kirim. "Kau tahu, hari ini sepi sekali. Aku bosan."

"Begitu?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Saat itu, Baekhyun menyeringai.

_Perfect timing! Ayo buat malam yang sepi ini ramai dengan desahan dan erangan kita, Chanyeol!_

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil, menutup pintunya dengan tangan kirinya saat tangan yang kanan memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh tak karuan. Dia memanggil Chanyeol, suaranya begetar kala itu. Baekhyun berpikir itu disebabkan kegugupannya, tapi Chanyeol memiliki definisi lain dengan nada si mungil yang bergetar. Lelaki yang dipanggilnya _baby smurf_ itu sedang terangsang, begitu yang ia tahu. Bisa diketahui, Chanyeol jauh lebih mengerti hal seperti itu ketimbang Baekhyun sendiri.

Kedua manik kelam itu bertemu, saling merefleksikan diri masing-masing di mata lawan bicaranya. Mereka berpandangan cukup lama sampai Baekhyun memulai pergerakan pertamanya, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol yang sungguh terasa kokoh.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah lama sekali memendam ini."

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak turun untuk menemui tangan besar Chanyeol, ia mempertemukannya dengan bagian depan selangkangannya yang menggembung ketika ia mendapatkan tangan hangat tersebut. Tubuh keduanya menegang, terutama Chanyeol yang mungkin masih terlalu kaget dengan pengakuan Baekhyun.

"Baek**-**"

"Setubuhi aku yeol, aku benar-benar membutuhkannya."

Baekhyun begitu dikuasai hasrat, itu yang Chanyeol dapat tangkap.

Chanyeol menarik bahu Baekhyun menjauh darinya, mempertemukan kembali pasang mata yang belum lama ini saling mengagumi. "Kau harusnya tahu apa yang kau katakan, Baek."

"Aku sangat mengetahuinya dan aku pikir aku tidak peduli," Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku serius menginginkanmu."

Sorot mata Chanyeol melembut. "Kau akan menyesalinya."

"Tidak. Tidak akan pernah." Dia menjawab yakin. Ia menarik tengkuk Chanyeol, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol. "Mulailah, Yeol. Aku akan senang berada di bawah, mendesah untukmu."

Chanyeol menitik pusatkan pandangnya pada almond kecil Baekhyun. Nafsu birahi terlihat jelas disana, dan hal itu semakin dipertegas dengan pergerakan tangan lelaki itu yang mulai menjelajahi selangkangannya, menekan penisnya yang sedang lemas.

Chanyeol bukan lelaki yang mudah terangsang, dia juga bukan tipe gampangan yang mau diajak begini-begitu dengan mudahnya, atau memang tidak sama sekali. Tapi mengapa prinsipnya seakan runtuh melihat kurcaci dihadapannya yang kini meminta untuk melakukan persetubuhan?

Helaan napas keras tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang melakukannya. Baekhyun menunduk, berpikir apa makna dari tanggapan lelaki itu. Belum sampai hati ia menyimpulkan, dia tercekat. Chanyeol mendorongnya pada badan mobil, menatapnya bagai seorang diktator.

"Kau menginginkannya, maka itu yang akan kuberikan."

Chanyeol menyeringai ketika Baekhyun memerah dengan wajah tak percayanya. Saat itu juga ia berbisik tepat di depan daun telinga Baekhyun, "aku tak akan berhenti meskipun kau mengemis untuk itu."

"C-Chanyeol?"

Pria itu mendesus, menghalau patah kata lain keluar dari bibir semerah ceri itu dengan ciuman Perancis. Ciuman yang lambat, penuh gairah, intim, dan begitu erotis. Namun bagi Baekhyun, yang tengah merintih menahan nafsu yang memuncak, ia menemukan satu yang lain. Ia menemukan Chanyeol tetap memapahnya menuju kenikmatan walaupun gerakan kikuknya jelas merusak suasana di saat pengecap itu merasakan lidahnya, itu romantis. Ditambah, tangan di punggungnya yang seolah mengatakan 'tidak ada yang salah'.

"A-aah,"

Bibir, lidah, dan mulutnya telah sepenuhnya sensitif akan sentuhan, sentuhan Chanyeol. Dia dapat merasakan bagian yang digigit Chanyeol seperti disengat. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya, ini yang pertama untuknya. Memang ciuman pertamanya kerampokan oleh Yuuki, mantannya. Tapi serius, ciumannya dengan Chanyeol punya seratus persen suasana yang berbeda dengan saat itu.

Chanyeol tuan pencium kelas berat!

Pemikirannya buyar, Chanyeol baru saja menyentuh pusat tubuh miliknya dengan punggung tangannya. Dia agaknya mengerang, tapi yang terjadi adalah Chanyeol yang kian menghimpit tubuhnya pada badan mobil. Tak membiarkannya bahkan untuk sekedar bersuara. Gerakan Chanyeol terhadap mulutnya semakin acak, membuat tubuhnya bergetar karena pertentangan kedua belah bibir yang kian dalam itu.

Baekhyun berupaya semampu mungkin mengimbangi ciuman Chanyeol. Tetapi, saat dia melancarkan usahanya, Chanyeol membebaskan bibir bengkaknya dari jarahannya. Benang saliva diantara mulut keduanya menjembatani ruang kosong di antara dua pria tersebut. Baekhyun kian memerah menyadari sisi lain bibirnya pun telah dialiri liur entah milik siapa.

"Mengapa aku mendapatimu seksi dalam keadaan seperti ini, Baekhyun?"

Yang lebih mungil sungkan menanggapi, terlalu terfokus pada kegiatannya menghirup oksigen. Juga menyeka liur di dagunya. Dan lagi, Chanyeol menyimpulkan itu benar-benar seksi dan menggairahkan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Aku rasa kau tahu. _Foreplay_?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. "Apa itu _foreplay_?"

Chanyeol meninggikan satu alinya, selanjutnya menyeringai.

"Aku akan menunjukannya padamu."

Pemuda itu kembali mendorong tubuh ringkih Baekhyun, mengecup keningnya sekali dengan gerakan cepat dan akhirnya berakhir di kursi belakang mobil Baekbeom. Tanpa menutup pintu, Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun yang terbaring di atas jok. Menatapnya tajam yang mana membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Tatapanmu menelanjangiku." Komennya, Chanyeol terkikik dengan suara rendah.

"Aku memang melakukannya."

Baekhyun merona parah dengan kedua pupil yang bergetar.

Dia memangkas waktu untuk sekedar mengobrol, menggantinya dengan kegiatan menjamah tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun dengan tangan besar nan hangatnya. Atau mungkin panas untuk Baekhyun. Karena setiap bagian tubuhnya yang bersinggungan dengan kulit putih Chanyeol, pasti membara. Merasa tidak tahan dengan sensasi itu, Baekhyun mengeliat.

"Lepas bajuku." Ia memohon.

Chanyeol menggeleng seraya mempertipis jaraknya dengan leher Baekhyun yang tak tertutup _hoodie_.

"Tidak sampai aku puas dengan hasil kerjaku." Dia mengembuskan napas tepat di lehernya, Baekhyun menggelinjang geli. "Aku partnermu, aku akan profesional untuk itu." Dia menempelkan bibirnya pada leher jenjang dihadapannya.

"Dan kau harus melakukannya dengan sama profesional, oke?"

Baekhyun menahan napas. Lalu mengangguk pelan sekali.

Chanyeol meneruskan pekerjaannya meraba-raba tubuh Baekhyun. Mulai dari mengelus perut ratanya, menekan putingnya, menggosokan punggung tangannya dengan paha dalamnya, sampai klimaksnya adalah menekan ereksi di tengah selangkangannya.

Baekhyun memekik.

Nikmat yang berpusat pada kejantanannya menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, impuls tak biasa yang dikirimkan sarafnya sungguh terasa berlebih di sistem koordinasinya. Dia bahkan menjerit-jerit dibawah pagutan Chanyeol yang membuat semuanya kian menyesatkan. Sesak, Chanyeol tak memberinya ruang untuk bernapas karena ciuman yang terkesan menuntut itu.

Chanyeol melepaskan kontak bibir mereka ketika ia mulai megurut penis Baekhyun yang masih tersimpan apik di dalam celananya, karena ketika itu ekspresi keenakan si mungil adalah tontonan utamanya.

Poninya lepek karena keringat. Keringatnya bahkan menghasilkan kulit mengilap yang membuat nafsu Chanyeol ada di puncaknya. Dia memandangi bibir Baekhyun yang memerah dan membengkak lalu mengecupnya sekali.

"Aku ingin menandaimu, tapi kurasa meninggalkan jejak tidaklah profesional."

Baekhyun menggeram rendah, "Maka kulumlah."

Dominan itu menyeringai. "Dimengerti."

Bibir tebal pria itu telah sampai di telinga kiri Baekhyun, dan dengan sentuhan kecil itu, si manis kembali menegang. Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilati daun telinga Baekhyun, membuat yang bersangkutan kembali merintih. Leherpun tak luput dari daerah jajahan Chanyeol, ia menjilati dan sesekali mengecup, telah berjanji tidak meninggalkan tanda jadi gigitan dan hisapan tidak termasuk.

Saat mengangkat kepala, Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun tengah mengais udara sebisanya. Napasnya yang satu-satu dengan dada yang naik-turun seolah membangunkan sisi primitif Chanyeol yang sedari tadi ditekannya. Baekhyun terlalu menggoda imannya, itu yang ia tahu.

"Chanyeol, cep—emph.."

Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol tak menyukai kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu; yang untuk sementara waktu ini tak tipis lagi. Jadi ia kembali melumatnya. Menghisap, menggigit, dan menarik-narik kecil bibir bawah Baekhyun.

"Y-Yeol.. selesaikan dengan cepat, aku mohon."

Dia berhenti. Mengernyit tak suka.

"Orang rumah akan mencariku." Rengeknya. Chanyeol menghela napas dan akhirnya mengangguk.

Ia melucuti pakaian yang dikenakan Baekhyun, membuangnya asal ke jok depan. Chanyeol bergeming. Menahan ledakan nafsunya menyaksikan tubuh ramping Baekhyun yang mengilap karena keringat. Matanya menjelajahi puting merah jambu seukuran ceri itu lapar, ditambah dengan selangkangannya yang masih tertutup celana kerja kini menggesek penis Baekhyun yang tetap saja mungil ketika ereksi. Pahanya bersih walaupun ada sedikit rambut halus yang tumbuh. Pucuk penis yang kini ditatapnya telah basah oleh precum, menandakan betapa terangsangnya ia dengan sentuhan si tinggi.

Wajah Baekhyun merona lagi, Chanyeol menatapnya bagai seorang maniak tolol. Namun, pandangan memuja itu, siapa yang tak suka?

Kaki-kaki pendek Baekhyun bergerak resah ketika Chanyeol mulai mengusap paha dalamnya dengan ritme lambat yang kelewat seduktif. Dia perlu untuk menahan desahannya tapi Chanyeol malah menyentuh kejantanannya yang mana membuat ia menjerit. Frenulumnya dimanjakan dengan sesuatu yang basah dan ia tahu, itu lidah Chanyeol.

Ia tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang bersumber dari selaput penghubung kepala dan badan penisnya. Dia mempersempit jarak antar kedua pahanya, menjepit kepala Chanyeol. Tapi, Chanyeol tak pernah sepenuhnya peduli dengan itu. Ia tetap menghisap, menjilat, bahkan menggigit-gigit kecil, Baekhyun merasa dunianya berputar.

Nikmat ini terlalu berlebihan, ia tak dapat lagi mengontrol erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menjerit akan kenikmatan bagai seorang _slut_, tapi Chanyeol tak peduli. Justru itu membuat Baekhyun seribu kali lebih seksi dan menggairahkan dari sebelumnya.

"Nyaah, Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol menyeringai di tengah kegiatannya mengoral penis Baekhyun, puas rasanya mendengar si mungil mendesahkan namanya dengan nada yang begitu sensual. Kecut precum si mungil terasa manis di pengecapnya, dengan rakus ia memasukan keseluruhan penis mungil itu dalam rongga mulutnya, memberikan sensasi lembab nan hangat untuk adik si manis.

Baekhyun memohon, meminta kenikmatan yang lain. Dan Chanyeol memberikannya, ia meraih buah zakar yang kini menggembung, menggantung melengkapi batang pendek si _sub_. Menjepitnya dengan kedua jari panjangnya. Baekhyun terengah.

"Anghh, Chan!"

Klimaks pertamanya datang, pandangannya memutih dengan hawa panas yang mengelilingi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ejakulasi terhebatnya, dan itu di dalam mulut seorang petugas pom bensin.

Chanyeol menelan sperma Baekhyun dengan suara keras, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata sayunya.

"Mau mencobanya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sekali, "Kurasa tidak."

Chanyeol memaklumi lalu mengangkat jarinya kepada mulut Baekhyun, meminta si mungil membuka mulutnya. "Kulum."

Walaupun bingung, akhirnya ia tetap melakukannya. Ia meraih jemari Chanyeol dengan tangan lentiknya, memasukan itu ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Lidah Baekhyun menggoda jari-jari panjangnya, membuat ereksi Chanyeol kian menjadi. Dia mulai menghisap dan menggigit ketika mendengar Chanyeol menggeram dengan suara rendah, seksi sekali.

Pria tinggi itu menghentikan aktivitas Baekhyun dengan jarinya ketika dirasa telah cukup basah. Dia melebarkan kaki Baekhyun, menemukan sebuah lubang berkerut yang tampak berkedut-kedut, menggoda untuk dilecehkan.

Lubang senggama Baekhyun kini tengah dipermainkan oleh ujung penis Chanyeol yang mulai mengeluarkan precum, membasahi pintu masuk kenikmatan itu dengan tak sabaran. Baekhyun mengeluh geli sekaligus gatal di dalam anusnya, membuat Chanyeol makin terbakar nafsu mendengar kata-kata yang menurutnya vulgar itu. Tentu saja, itu jauh sekali dari kesan Baekhyun yang bandel tapi sebenarnya polos.

"Karena kau yang meminta ini, aku tak akan berhenti meskipun kau mengemis."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah bernafsunya, mengangguk tak sabaran. "Dimengerti."

Lalu Chanyeol memasukkan batang sekeras kayu itu kedalam lubang perjaka si mungil. Baekhyun mengerang menyakitkan, ingin meminta Chanyeol untuk berhenti tapi diurungkannya ketika mengingat perjanjian yang beru saja dibuatnya. Anusnya seakan robek, tubuhnya bagai dibelah dua, dan rasa penuh yang asing terasa mengganjal di rektumnya.

"Uh, Chanyeol.."

Yang dipanggil hanya dapat menatap lawan mainnya, matanya berair menahan sakit. Chanyeol sebenarnya tak ingin seperti ini, hanya saja, urgh.. lubang Baekhyun itu bagai lubang jarum, sempit sekali! Penisnya begitu dimanjakan bahkan sebelum ia bergerak sekali pun.

"T-tahan sebentar, aku mohon.." Lirihnya ketika Chanyeol perlahan menarik mundur kejantannannya di dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol akhirnya memberi pengertian.

Kedutan dalam anus Baekhyun mulai menjadi ketika lelaki itu mulai rileks, Chanyeol yang tak kuasa untuk menahannya akhirnya mulai bergerak keluar masuk dengan tempo lambat. Baekhyun awalnya merintih, namun saat merasakan dinding rektumnya digesek dengan kulit penis Chanyeol yang berurat, ia mulai mendesah. Atau mungkin, memaki.

"Oh, sialan! Ahh!"

Chanyeol menaikan ritmenya, setelah menyisakan seinci penisnya di dalam, ia mendorong pinggulnya hingga tak ada sesenti pun dari batangnya yang berada di luar. Baekhyun menjerit, ngilu yang dirasakannya malah membuatnya keenakan dan ingin lebih. Maka dengan itu, ia meminta.

Pria itu dengan senang hati mengikuti keinginan Baekhyun, dia berusaha menemukan titik kenikmatan pria mungil itu, maka dari itu ia makin mendorong penisnya masuk. Sesuatu yang lembut berhasil ditemukan pucuk penisnya, geli yang dirasakannya saat benda itu bersentuhan sungguh membuatnya gila, terlebih dinding-dinding yang menyelimuti penisnya itu kini makin mengetat. Dan saat Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun mendesah begitu keras, ia yakin itu prostatnya.

"Nyaaah! Chanyeol! T-tusuk lagi!"

Tanpa dimintapun Chanyeol pastinya melakukannya, ia melakukan hal yang sama, menumbuk titik yang sama dengan kecepatan pergerakannya yang kian menjadi. Baekhyun kualahan, nikmat ini baru pertama kali dirasakannya, sensasi luar biasa saat Chanyeol menemukan kelenjar seukuran buah kenari miliknya sungguh membuatnya melupakan sakit teramat yang sebelumnya ia rasakan sampai ke tulang. Ia memejamkan matanya, menggigit jari telunjuknya menahan kenikmatan yang terlalu berlebihan untuknya. Air matanya bahkan telah mengumpul.

"Baekhyun- oh, sial. Lubangmu menghisap pensiku."

Dia menampar pantat putih Baekhyun, membuat si empunya mengerang antara sakit dan enak. Melihat respon Baekhyun, ia mengulanginya, terus-menerus hingga dirasanya penisnya telah sampai di puncaknya. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun.

Beberapa tusukan terakhir pada prostat Baekhyun adalah klimaks mereka, Chanyeol mengeluarkan rilisannya yang sangat banyak dalam lubang Baekhyun. Sedangkan si mungil menumpahkannya pada perut dan dada kedua adam itu.

Keduanya mengatur napas mereka yang acak. Chanyeol melepaskan penisnya yang perlahan memendek dan melemas dari rektum Baekhyun. Dia menatap Baekhyun tepat di mata.

"Aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku 'kan?"

Baekhyun menggangguk pelan, lemas begitu mendominasi dirinya. Juga kenikamatan pasca orgasme masih begitu melekat pada tubuh mungilnya.

Tidak ada _hickey_ pada tubuhnya, tapi ia bahkan merasakan Chanyeol telah menandai seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan sentuhan memabukkannya.

"Tutup pintunya, yeol. Kita butuh bicara."

Chanyeol melakukannya.

"Oke," Ia menatap sekeliling pom bensin, sepi. Ia bersyukur untuk itu. "Jadi?"

Baekhyun mengambil napas dalam.

"Kau tahu, tadi itu sangat hebat. Seks pertamaku."

Chanyeol menoleh, "Ya aku tahu." Baekhyun mengernyit. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu _foreplay_." Lanjutnya geli. Baekhyun merona malu.

"Karena kau yang pertama buatku, dan aku menaruh ketertarikan padamu.." Baekhyun meneguk salivanya susah. "Sudikah kau menjadi partner seks ku?"

Setelah itu hanya keheningan yang terjadi, debaran jantung Baekhyun yang tak beraturan terdengar jelas, disandingkan dengan napas teratur Chanyeol. Pemuda itu kini tengah menatapnya dalam.

Helaan napas kecil, Chanyeol yang melakukannya.

"Maaf, aku dalam sebuah hubungan."

.

* * *

To be continue

* * *

.


	6. The Inhibitor

**Characters: **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, etc.

**© kacangpolongman**

**.**

* * *

Atur napas, kendalikan dirimu, Byun Baekhyun. Si Park Chanyeol ini pasti sedang mengerjainya. Maksudnya, lelaki itu baru saja mengambil keperjakaannya dan sekarang ia mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki hubungan?

Lelucon kuno!

"Bagus Park, usaha yang bagus." Sebuah sahutan dari Baekhyun setelah keheningan yang cukup menciptakan kantuk berhasil membuat lelaki yang dipanggil tadi mengernyit. Tatapannya penuh dengan tanda tanya yang kasat mata.

"Kau menganggapku main-main?"

"Tentu. Itu yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, bukan begitu?"

"Tidak tidak, kita tak sedang dalam acara lawak sehingga aku harus melakukannya. Aku memang sedang berada dalam sebuah hubungan."

Baekhyun meremehkan. "Dan apa itu?"

"Pertunangan."

_Beku._

"Kau bisa melihat cincin disini 'kan?"

Baekhyun mencoba melihat dibantu dengan cahaya temaram kala itu. Tatapannya jatuh pada pangkal jari Chanyeol yang dipeluk posesif oleh sebuah cincin perak yang tampak berkilau di gelapnya keadaan mobil.

Semua yang dapat remaja itu lakukan adalah menahan napas. Bahunya yang semula terangkat angkuh kini merosot penuh kecewa. Ia menatap _onyx_ Chanyeol dalam, meminta kejelasan sejati tentang apa yang baru saja lelaki itu utarakan. Di sisi lain tak ada yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan, ia semata-mata menatap balik Baekhyun. Menemukan kehampaan asing dalam paras lelaki yang senantiasa tersenyum itu.

"P-pertunangan?"

Suaranya yang pecah rasanya hampir menggores hati siapa pun yang mendengar. Nada tidak percaya yang tersirat didalamnya membuat Chanyeol ingin mengorek lebih jauh alasan dibalik reaksi lelaki itu. Tapi, tegakah ia?

Kilau netra Baekhyun telah sepenuhnya pergi.

Satu-satunya hal yang tak pernah Chanyeol bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Aku telah mencoba. Aku memperingatimu, ingat?" dia sama frustasinya.

"Kau benar," Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, mengusapnya kasar tatkala cairan bening terasa merembes dari pelupuk matanya. "Tentu saja salahku."

Mendengarnya, Chanyeol bergerak mendekat. Hendak menjangkau Baekhyun yang tak terlihat jelas oleh matanya.

"Baek? Ada yang salah?"

_Menurutmu? Semuanya adalah kesalahan, Chanyeol._

"Beri aku waktu." Pintanya, nyaris mencicit. Baiknya, Chanyeol mendengar jadi ia kembali ke sandarannya di jok dan mengawasi Baekhyun dalam diam.

Matanya dipejamkan secara paksa, guna menghalau butir lain yang lolos dari mata sipitnya. Bibir itu bergetar kaku, namun segera digigitnya kuat sampai rasa dari besi menghampiri pengecapnya.

Baekhyun berperang dengan batinnya sendiri.

_**Semua yang kau lakukan adalah omong kosong, Baekhyun!**_

_Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu disaat ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku?_

_**Apa? Kau yang memintanya. Kau mengemis padanya untuk disetubuhi!**_

_Tapi dia bisa menolak, mengatakan dari awal. Itu akan lebih baik ketimbang mengakuinya setelah berhasil melecehkanku!_

_**Kau begitu membutuhkannya, ingat? Chanyeol manusia biasa, dia mengambil kesempatan.**_

_Kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Bagus, aku baru tahu jika Chanyeol begitu menggelikan._

_**Dan itu pun yang baru kau lakukan. Memintanya memuaskan hasratmu disaat tak ada orang.**_

_Aku sama menggelikannya._

_**Benar.**_

Baekhyun menghela napas. Berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri, satu dari sekian kebiasaan gilanya yang sebenarnya ia harapkan tak dilakukannya disaat tertekan entah karena apa seperti sekarang.

Dia tertekan karena suatu hal yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu itu apa.

_**Chanyeol memiliki tunangan, Baekhyun.**_

_Ya, dan rasanya aku ingin membotaki rambut siapa pun orang yang menjadi tunangan Chanyeol sekarang._

_**Kau menyadarinya?**_

_Apa?_

_**Perasaan itu. Benci pada fakta bahwa Chanyeol dimiliki orang lain.**_

_Jadi?_

_**Kau menyukainya.**_

_Tidak tidak, aku hanya memiliki ketertarikan seksual dengannya._

_**Jika hanya sebatas ketertarikan, untuk apa kau marah seperti gadis yang baru sadar ia diselingkuhi?**_

Bahu Baekhyun mengejang.

_Untuk apa aku begitu?_

Ia terakuk rendah. Tangannya tak lagi menutupi apapun, justru meremas pakaiannya yang telah kusut. Chanyeol memandangnya penasaran.

_**Bersikap seperti ini hanya perwujudan dari seseorang yang seperti baru ditolak cintanya, Baekhyun.**_

_Berhenti._

_Ini hanya obsesi, oke?_

Baekhyun termangu. Mereka bilang obsesi adalah gangguan jiwa berupa pikiran yang selalu menggoda seseorang dan sangat sukar dihilangkan. Menggoda dan sukar dihilangkan, poin penting dari definisi tersebut yang makin membuat Baekhyun yakin itulah jawaban dari semua fantasinya akan Chanyeol yang seolah tak ada ujungnya.

_Ini bukan suka, maupun cinta.  
Ini obsesiku dan aku butuh untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan.  
Siapa yang peduli dengan hubungan konyol yang disebut pertunangan._

_Cepat atau lambat aku akan membuatmu jadi milikku!_

"Jadi.. mau memberitahuku lebih?"

Chanyeol menyeringai dari telinga ke telinga menemukan binar itu telah kembali disertai gerakan main-main alis hitam Baekhyun. Dia mengubah posisi duduknya untuk bertatap wajah dengan si mungil yang baru ia perawani. Hendak membuka mulutnya untuk berceloteh jika saja ia tidak menangkap gemeletuk kecil yang ditahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau kedinginan."

"Yah, aku harusnya menggunakan pakaianku sekarang." Ia menggosokkan telapak tangannya pada kedua bahu telanjangnya, bermaksud memberikan kehangatan kecil pada tubuhnya.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol bergerak tiba-tiba untuk mengambil _hoodie_ yang sebelumnya Baekhyun kenakan. Ia mengangkat kedua tangan Baekhyun dan dibalas dengan tatapan polos penuh tanya bak anak anjing. Yang lebih tinggi terkekeh sebentar seraya memasukkan kepala dan tangan Baekhyun ke lubang yang diperuntukan untuk itu.

"Kau bisa kena flu." Chanyeol mengusak surai Baekhyun, mendapati ucapan 'terima kasih,' dengan nada menggemaskan layaknya anak kecil.

"Jadi, aku harus mulai darimana?"

"Bagaimana dengan, siapa dia?"

Chanyeol menganggut-anggut dengan senyum lebarnya yang sarat akan keantusiasan.

"Oke, jadi dia adalah seorang 22 dengan tinggi 173," Chanyeol mengulum bibir bawahnya menahan senyum ketika benaknya merefleksikan wajah sang kekasih. "Dia bilang dia sangat menyukai bibirnya saat aku bertanya bagian wajahnya yang paling dia suka, dan aku menjawab sama. Bibirnya berbentuk hati dan aku pikir itu manis."

"Begitu? Lalu menurutmu bagaimana dengan bibirku? Apa itu manis?" suara Baekhyun terdengar seperti rajukan namun Chanyeol menemukan itu imut. Akhirnya yang lebih tinggi mengangguk dengan kekehan ringan.

"Ya ya, maksudku bibirnya yang berbentuk hati itu manis. Bukan tentang rasanya."

"Jadi maksudmu bibirnya tidak manis?"

"Tidak, tidak. Bibirnya manis bagai aspartam, mengerti?" terselip nada bangga di suaranya, Baekhyun mendengus.

_Aspartam katanya. Berarti tunangan sialannya itu punya bibir buatan huh?_

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tepat di mata. "Kalau diurutkan milikku dengan miliknya, lebih manis siapa?"

Chanyeol berpikir sebentar.

"Haruskah?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala mantap.

"Miliknya.. mungkin?" pipi Chanyeol memerah untuk sesaat dan Baekhyun benci melihatnya.

"Oke, lanjutkan." Perintahnya jutek.

"Dia pengagum Amanda Seyfried, kemampuan memasaknya tingkatan _chef _dan aku berani bersumpah kimchi spaghettinya adalah nomor satu di Korea," Baekhyun mencibir membuat Chanyeol berhenti sesaat sebelum kembali melanjutkan dengan semangat, "Pribadinya agak pemalu sebelum aku mengenalnya dekat tapi sebenarnya ketika dekat pun dia memang tidak banyak bicara karena memang mungkin begitulah ia. Dia selalu ingin jadi yang nomor satu seperti mottonya—"

"Tidakkah kau memiliki sesuatu yang lebih berarti dari itu? Itu membuatmu terdengar seperti penguntitnya ketimbang tunangannya, Yeol." Ujarnya yang mana membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya sampai akhirnya mengiyakan dalam hatinya jika ia memang terlihat seperti itu.

"Punya saran?"

"Hal yang membuatmu tertarik padanya, mungkin?" _agar aku mampu membuatmu tertarik padaku juga_, lanjutnya dalam hati diikuti tawa jahat nenek sihir seperti yang digambarkan oleh dongeng-dongeng yang sering dibacakan ibunya dulu.

Kelopak mata Chanyeol terangkat membuat ukuran matanya kian membesar sebelum akhirnya kembali normal dan digantikan seringai usil yang terlihat tampan di mata Baekhyun. Yang lebih mungil disibukkan dengan organ dalamnya yang kini meyuplai darah dengan dengan tak terkendali, membuat itu mengumpul di wajah manisnya dan membuat rona merah muda yang terlihat cantik dari pipi sampai telinganya.

Oh sial kau, Chanyeol! Ekspresi itu diluar batas, terlalu tampan! Untung tempat ini cukup gelap untuk menutupi rona wajahnya yang semerah tomat.

"_Well_, apa yang membuatku memacarinya adalah rahasia. Hanya aku dan Kyungsoo yang tahu."

Ia merasakan telinganya berdengung untuk sesaat mendengar nama asing yang terdengar familiar untuknya.

"_Pardon?_"

"Kyungsoo." Ulangnya dengan seringai tipis. "_Mine_."

Remaja itu mencoba tidak menanggapi denyut mengerikan yang meremas jantungnya kasar, memilih untuk memerkarakan nama yang ia rasa kenal baik akhir-akhir ini.

"Pria?"

"Kau tahu orientasi seksualku."

Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh rasa ingin tahu, _Kyungsoo yang mana?_, Ia tak bergeming. Selain kalimat Chanyeol yang masih ambigu untuknya, ia tidak yakin bahwa lelaki itu penyuka sesama jenis. Maksudnya, Baekhyun begitu, tetapi ia seorang biseks. Ia mengencani wanita dan menyuiti para jalang dengan pakaian seksi.

Tapi kalau dipikir ulang, pernahkah ia terangsang karena itu?

_Oh _crap_, ini bukan waktunya untuk membahas diriku_.

"Sebenarnya sih, aku tidak yakin." Jawabnya dengan suara gamang. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Penisnya sedikit lebih besar dari milikmu." Suara Chanyeol yang maskulin merasuk ke dalam telinga Baekhyun, begitu dekat. "Tapi jangan kecil hati, kurasa kau masih dalam masa pertumbuhanmu."

Kesadaran Baekhyun terkumpul kembali. Ia meraih telinga Chanyeol untuk dijewernya. Perlahan memutarnya membuat Chanyeol kian mengaduh. Wajah Baekhyun telah merona parah mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol yang terlalu terang-terangan untuknya.

"Mesum!" pekiknya gusar, Chanyeol mengaduh lagi sebelum meminta Baekhyun untuk melepaskannya.

Suasana hening untuk sejenak. Si dominan tampak sibuk dengan telinga perinya yang memerah dan yang lebih mungil sibuk menilik isi dari kantung celana Chanyeol yang tampak berisi.

"Apa itu?"

Ia menoleh. "Ponselku."

Baekhyun menggumam, "Punya foto Kyungsoo?"

Sebut saja ia telah diluar garis kewarasannya saat menanyakan hal tersebut. Rasa penasaran memakan habis jalan pikir rasionalnya, ia terlihat seperti ingin sekali tahu tentang Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menyadari itu, tentu saja. Tapi apa mau dikata, ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang cukup fatal untuk Baekhyun jadi ia berusaha sebisa mungkin mengabulkan permintaan-permintaan kecil Baekhyun yang agaknya mencurigakan.

"Tentu. Mau lihat?" Anggukan kecil dari Baekhyun pun didapatkannya.

Chanyeol membuka kunci dan tersenyum kecil ketika layar menyala dan menunjukkan fotonya dengan Kyungsoo, sang kekasih. Dia memberikannya pada Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tidakkah dia lucu?"

Jemari Baekhyun merambat naik ke layar ponsel Chanyeol. Mulutnya kelu untuk berucap. Bukan main keterkejutan yang menyerangnya, ini benar Do Kyungsoo yang dikenalnya! Masalahnya bukan pada dia mengenalnya atau tidak, tapi—

"_Baek, ini Jongin sepupuku dan ini Kyungsoo, pacarnya." _

"_Jongin sepupuku dan ini Kyungsoo, pacarnya."_

"—_dan ini Kyungsoo, pacarnya."_

Kyungsoo, pacarnya.

Pacarnya.

Dan hanya suara Luhan tempo hari yang memenuhi benaknya. Saat itu Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu.

_Kyungsoo selingkuh._

Ingin lelaki itu menjeritkan semuanya kepada Chanyeol, tentang ketidakjujuran tunangan sialannya dan semua yang pasangan mesum itu lakukan di pekarangan rumah di pagi buta. Hanya saja, ia tak memiliki bukti. Yakin seribu persen Chanyeol hanya menganggap apa yang akan dikatakannya adalah sebuah gurauan, atau lebih buruknya Chanyeol akan menganggapnya orang dungu yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan dirinya menjadi partner seks lelaki itu.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya tanda berpikir keras.

"Pertanyaanku terlalu sulit, ya?"

Remaja itu menggeleng, _aku harus memperjelas ini dulu_, pikirnya seraya mengembalikan ponsel kepemilikan Chanyeol.

"Dia mahasiswa?"

"Kyungsoo? Tidak, dia seorang pekerja kantoran di Seoul." Kerutan di dahi yang lebih mungil kian mendalam. Dia hendak bertanya tetapi Chanyeol lebih dulu menjawab, "Dia dimutasi tiga bulan lalu."

"Dia menetap disana?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Itu membuat kami jarang bertemu, kau tahu."

Baekhyun sekiranya dapat menangkap apa yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Kyungsoo dipindahtugaskan ke ibu kota sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, dikarenakan suatu kendala mereka tidak bisa banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama dan itu mungkin menyebabkan Kyungsoo jengah dan akhirnya memutuskan menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin, sepupu dari sahabatnya, Luhan.

"Kalian masih rutin bertemu?"

"Tidak, dia sibuk dalam waktu yang tak menentu." Chanyeol menghela napas, "Membicarakannya membuatku rindu."

Perutnya mendadak mulas. Mata pria tinggi itu amat gelap bagaikan malam yang membawanya bertemu Chanyeol. Ia teringat akan hari itu dan bagaikan komando otomatis untuknya untuk mengecek jam ketika mengingat ia diancam ibu karena ketahuan pergi dari rumah. Sekarang telah pukul 2.58 AM dan dia terkejut bukan main.

"Gawat, aku harus kembali ke rumah! Baekbeom bisa memergokiku kapan saja!" ia berseru.

Pria yang lainnya menghela napas. Betul juga, dia tidak memiliki cukup banyak waktu dengan Baekhyun untuk berbincang. Kegiatan seks mereka saja sudah menguras waktu dan tentunya stamina.

Baekhyun menyalakan lampu dalam mobil dan keadaan kacau akibat sperma dan pakaian mereka yang berserakan pun menyambut. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol ragu.

"_Well_, ini buruk."

Chanyeol tersenyum minta maaf seraya membersihkan kekacauan dengan tisu yang tersedia di kotak, "Aku membuat mobilmu layaknya neraka, uh."

"H-Huh?"

Ini adalah kali kedua Baekhyun mengagumi otot-otot tubuh bagian atas Chanyeol, namun ini jelas kali pertama ia tampak seperti seorang maniak yang tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh bagian bawah Chanyeol. Dimulai dari _V-Line_ dibawah perutnya yang terbentuk, terlihat rambut-rambut halus mengikuti jalan menuju kejantanan Chanyeol yang tengah lemas. Penis yang panjang dan besar, monster.

Baekhyun menangkap detail postur Chanyeol. Tinggi diatas rata-rata orang Asia. Bahu yang bidang dan perut rata yang kokoh. Juga jangan lupakan keperkasaannya ketika bercinta, sungguh, Chanyeol adalah idaman semua kaum hawa maupun adam!

"Lebih baik kau membenahi dirimu, kita harus cepat 'kan?" suara baritone Chanyeol menyadarkannya.

"O-oh tentu."

Keduanya pun disibukkan dengan kegiatan mengenakan pakaian masing-masing. Chanyeol menyelesaikan miliknya lebih dulu dan berlalu keluar dari mobil setelah menyempurnakan tatanan rambutnya. Ia mengontrol suasana sekitar dan ia berlega hati menemukan keadaan tampak sunyi seperti sebelumnya.

Kepala Baekhyun menyembul keluar dari jendela mobil, ia memanggil nama Chanyeol dan pria itu pun membungkuk. Dia bertanya, "Kau yakin?"

Wajah Chanyeol tampak bingung. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dan menatap Chanyeol mengiba.

"Untuk menolakku."

Senyum simpul Chanyeol mengembang tipis. Pria itu pun memanggil nama Baekhyun lembut nan sabar.

"M-maksudku, jika kau memerlukanku untuk melakukannya, aku akan siap." Suaranya bergetar dan ia tak lagi membalas pandangan Chanyeol, "Kau bisa mempertimbangkannya lagi.."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan desahan lemah lalu mengangkat dagu Baekhyun.

Menatap tepat di mata kelinci Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti orang yang kucintai."

* * *

Adalah pelajaran olahraga ketika semua murid kelas 3-B berkumpul di lapangan sekolah. Beberapa asik dengan kegiatan mereka mengoper bola, berbincang tentang _fashion_ pula artis yang tengah naik daun, duduk dipinggir lapangan, mengisi perut dengan berpotong-potong _sandwich_, dan lain sebagainya. Ini mereka lakukan karena guru Lee tak kunjung datang.

Baekhyun merupakan satu-satunya siswa yang berdiam diri dipinggiran lapangan, karena yang lainnya sibuk bermain sepak bola, termasuk Luhan. Sesungguhnya Luhan seorang _striker_ unggul dan dia merupakan anggota tim sepak bola inti sekolahnya. Jadi ketika ia dengan bola dipertemukan, siapapun akan diacuhkannya.

Baekhyun termasuk. Buktinya, sekarang ia sendirian 'kan?

Byun Baekhyun memandangi punggung teman-temannya yang berlarian kesana kemari, ingin rasanya ia ikut mengejar bola tapi sungguh perih di anusnya adalah yang terburuk sepanjang masa. Ia bahkan harus terseok-seok untuk mencapai kelasnya dari parkiran, begitupun ketika semua murid berlalu ke ruang ganti untuk berubah kostum menjadi baju berbahan wool yang siap menyerap keringat kapan saja.

Dia duduk bertopang dagu setelah menghela napas berat. Tak pernah ia bayangkan rasa sakit itu akan segini menyiksanya. Kenikmatan yang ia terima semalam memang setimpal dengan sakit yang dirasakannya. Tapi jika tahu efek bercinta adalah berjalan dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan akan dia pikirkan ulang untuk mengajak Chanyeol sering-sering bersetubuh dengannya.

_**Memang Chanyeol mau?**_

_Aku sedang tidak _mood_ berdebat, enyahlah._

Suara cempreng nan bising peluit terdengar dari sisi lain lapangan, terlihat guru Lee berjalan menuju tengah lapangan dan meminta perhatian semua murid. Baekhyun awalnya urung untuk bergerak mengingat betapa mengerikan penderitaan yang menyerang anusnya tapi melihat anak-anak yang lain tampak tertarik dia mau tak mau bangkit juga dengan jalannya yang tertatih.

"Kelas 3 tidak memiliki cukup banyak waktu hingga ujian negara datang," pak Lee memulai. "Ditambah kalian akan menjalankan uji coba, ujian praktek, dan yang lainnya dalam waktu dekat."

Para murid tampak mendesah lelah akan penuturan gurunya, "Dan juga kegiatan diluar sekolah, seperti yah, kalian tahu.." sorak sorai memenuhi lapangan dan guru muda itu hanya bisa tersenyum geli. "Kemah kalian akan datang dalam hitungan minggu, anak-anak. Aku baru saja membicarakannya dengan wakil kepala sekolah."

"Perasaanku tidak enak." Gumaman Baekhyun sampai di telinga Luhan.

"Hei bung, kurasa itu kabar baik untuk kita. _Refreshing _sebelum dibuat gila dengan soal-soal, tidakkah itu menyenangkan untuk didengar?" yang lebih tua menyahuti. Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

"Jadi, aku memutuskan hari ini akan dilakukan pengambilan nilai untuk lari tujuh puluh meter putri dan seratus meter putra. Yah, kalian tahu harusnya itu dilakukan pada pertemuan beberapa kali lagi, tapi nampaknya aku memiliki beberapa pelatihan untuk pengajar yang harus diikuti."

Beberapa tampak biasa saja dan beberapa memekik tidak setuju. Dan Baekhyun, termasuk yang tidak setuju.

Dia dalam keadaan paling-tidak-baik seumur hidupnya, Pak!

"Oke, sekarang kita lakukan pemanasan dahulu."

Baekhyun berbaris dipaling depan disebabkan tinggi badannya, Luhan berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Lelaki berambut kelam itu mengikuti gerakan yang diinstrusikan gurunya dengan kaku, awalnya ia baik-baik saja untuk melakukan gerakan-gerakan pelemasan tangan, akan tetapi ketika itu mulai melibatkan pinggul sampai kakinya ia mulai dipusingkan dengan bagaimana cara ia bergerak.

Terik matahari pukul sebelas siang benar-benar memperburuk segalanya, keringatnya bercucuran menahan nyeri dan juga akibat dari panas yang menyerang kulit putihnya.

Wajahnya pucat pasi.

Sampai dimana guru Lee menyuruh mereka mengangkat kaki kanan mereka dan meletakannya didepan perut, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan lagi gesekan perih didalam lubang analnya. Maka dari itu, ia roboh tanpa pertahanan berarti. Dengan cekatan Luhan menopang tubuh ringkih Baekhyun, menemukan sepasang biji almond itu memohon padanya untuk diselamatkan. Dan Luhan melakukannya, ia meminta izin pada guru Lee. Pria kepala tiga itu nampak panik, namun diredamnya.

"Bawa Byun Baekhyun ke ruang kesehatan, disana sudah ada suster Do yang akan menjaganya."

Mendengarnya, Baekhyun menggeleng lemah dalam dekapan sempit Luhan.

"Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar dipinggir lapangan saja, Pak."

Guru Lee sempat menolak tapi memang dasarnya Baekhyun itu keras kepala jadi ia tetap mendapatkan yang ia perjuangkan.

"Kalau kau begitu keras kepala, aku meminta Luhan untuk menemanimu. Kau keberatan, Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah seraya menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih, Pak Lee."

Luhan mendudukkan Baekhyun di rumput, begitupun ia. Dia memberikan air mineral miliknya pada Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun sudah tak pucat hanya saja ia tampak menahan sakit. Awalnya Luhan ingin menunggu sampai Baekhyun siap untuk bercerita, tapi ia sangat penasaran jadi ia bertanya tanpa bisa ditunda.

"Kau tidak bilang kau sakit, Baek."

Baekhyun mendengus, "Memang tidak."

Luhan dibuat bingung, merasa dipermainkan. Baekhyun menyuruhnya tenang untuk sesaat, meminta waktu untuknya merilekskan saraf-sarafnya yang sempat tegang. Luhan mendecih tak suka, namun Baekhyun tak menghiraukan.

"Kau ingat Chanyeol?" Luhan mengiyakan tanpa minat, "Aku mendapatkan seksku dengannya, dini hari tadi."

Luhan menjerit tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Dengan kalang kabut dia menunjuk selangkangan Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar sekitar ia berteriak, "Ini sudah disentuhnya?"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah antara malu dan kesal karena sikap Luhan, ia menurunkan telunjuk Luhan dengan gusar.

"Bahkan kau pernah memainkannya, sialan." Baekhyun menggeram pelan.

"Tapi aku bukan petugas pom bensin!" Luhan menahan nada suaranya tetap dibawah, wajahnya ikut memerah.

Baekhyun menjulurkan leher, melihat ke arah Luhan. Diembuskan napas kuat-kuat, memasukkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya lalu mengembuskannya lagi. Sesaat Luhan menatapnya penasaran. "Aku dalam tahap menuju gila, Lu," bisiknya frustasi.

"Begini, kesampingkan dulu pemikiran bahwa kau gila," Luhan mempersempit ruang kosong diantaranya dan Baekhyun. "Bagaimana Chanyeol? Apa dia memuaskan?"

"Kau serius menanyakannya?" ia menyerukan pikirannya jengkel sedangkan Luhan hanya mengangguk tanpa rasa bersalah. Baekhyun berucap, "Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya, sebenarnnya."

"Aku kira kau harusnya senang karena akhirnya bisa tidur dengan pria yang kau impi-impikan."

_Tidak setelah tahu dia menolakku mentah-mentah karena si tunangan sialnya Kyungsoo. _Baekhyun mendengus. "Karena kau bertanya apa dia memuaskan atau tidak, jawabannya adalah ya. Dia bergerak bagai ahli, seorang tuan."

Luhan mengangkat alisnya terkejut, "Wow! Jadi dia adalah _master_?"

"Kau tahu, tangannya bergerak cepat sekali dan itu membuatku kesulitan bahkan untuk mengambil napas," Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya merinding ketika mengatakannya. "Bibir dan lidahnya memiliki kemampuan yang menakjubkan karena dapat membuatku mabuk hanya karena sentuhannya. Belum lagi tubuh atletisnya dan penis monsternya."

Bagaian selatan tubuh keduanya terusik karena pembicaraan mereka.

"Ouch, aku membayangkan sebesar apa kejantanannya," Baekhyun mendelik tak suka. "Hey hey, santai saja, Baek. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Sakit?"

Mata Baekhyun berputar keatas. "Lumayan, tapi saat penisnya menyodok sesuatu didalam sana rasanya seluruh tubuhku lemas karena kenikmatan."

"Prostat? Oh _God_, ini membuatku tegang."

Baekhyun melirik penis Luhan yang tertutupi celana olahraga, itu menggembung. Dia melirik miliknya dan ia menemukan hal yang sama. _Sial aku sedang tidak minat beronani_.

"Hentikan duu tentang seks mengagumkanmu dengan pria itu karena itu akan membuatku makin _horny_, bisa-bisa aku meminta Sehun memerkosaku. Seperti yang dilakukan seseorang."

Tersindir, Baekhyun berdecak.

"_So_.. apa yang membuatmu terlihat kacau?"

"Sesuatu yang buruk tentu saja," Baekhyun mengeluh. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya disini."

Yang lebih tua kembali jengkel. "Kau bahkan lebih merepotkan ketimbang anjing tetanggaku yang kerjaannya menggongong terus."

Baekhyun tak menggubris.

"Aku meminta izinmu untuk memberitahu sesuatu itu di kediaman Xi."

Luhan mendengus menatap wajah muram Baekhyun. Dia jadi tidak tega menolak 'kan.

"Kau mendapatkannya."

* * *

Pintu utama terbuka dengan sedikit decit yang tak nyaman didengar. Luhan melangkah lebih dulu dan dia menemukan rumahnya dalam keadaan gelap. Dia berteriak memanggil ibunya, sesekali ayahnya, namun tak ada satupun sahutan dari dalam. Luhan memutuskan untuk menyalakan saklar lampu tapi keadaan masih gelap, ia memaki.

Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Jika aku jadi kau aku akan mengajak tamuku masuk setelah berhasil menemukan cara membuka pintu."

"Ingatkan aku dimana bagian kau pernah meminta kesantunan pemilik rumah untuk mempersilakanmu masuk." Luhan menyimpan sepatunya di rak. "Omong-omong ada pemadaman listrik dan ibu tidak ada di rumah."

Baekhyun meringis, menggeleng pelan. "Itu gawat, Lu."

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahu. Itu membantu sekali."

Luhan menutup pintu dan hendak menaiki tangga, namun Baekhyun mencekal tangannya cepat. Dia menoleh saat genggaman sahabatnya terasa janggal, Luhan menemukan raut panik Baekhyun bersama dengan pupilnya yang bergetar.

"Mau kemana?"

Luhan mengernyit, dia menunjuk pintu kamarnya dengan tangannya yang lain. Baekhyun sempat melotot sebelum akhirnya menggeleng tak setuju. Itu membuat Luhan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Baekhyun melepaskan genggamannya lalu berdehem pelan seraya membenarkan dasinya.

"A-aku hanya mencegah kemungkinan terjadinya hal yang tidak diinginkan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kau tidak bisa menjamin itu bukan?"

Kening Luhan berkerut dalam.

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan? Ayo cepat, kau membuang waktu."

Luhan menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk ikut menaiki tangga. Baekhyun melihat ke lantai atas, terlihat gelap dan mengerikan. Sesuatu bisa saja tiba-tiba muncul dengan niat tak baik pada mereka, atau mungkin hanya Baekhyun. Karena berpikir dia adalah orang asing yang berniat mengganggu mereka. Bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang membayangkan akan sesuram apa suasana di lantai dua, jadi tanpa membuang waktu lebih jauh dia kembali menahan Luhan. Mendapat desah lelah dari yang lebih tua.

"Apa lagi sih?" ia bersuara jengkel.

"Taman belakang! Kenapa kita tidak disana saja, sudah lama aku tidak ke taman belakang rumahmu 'kan? L-lagipula, itu terhubung dengan dapur.. jadi, kita bisa mengambil cemilan semudah pergi ke _pantry_ dalam keadaan terang, benar?"

Baekhyun, Baekhyun, kentara sekali mencari tempat terangnya..

Akhirnya Luhan menyetujui tanpa pikir panjang karena terlalu malas. Keduanya menuruni tangga dan Baekhyun akhirnya bernapas lega ketika pintu menuju taman belakang dibuka, membuat cahaya yang cukup terik menembus pandangnya, membuat keadaan lebih baik. Setidaknya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Luhan membawa kendi kaca berisi sirup diatas nampan bersama dua gelas kosong, menyimpannya di meja tepat didepan kursi santai yang dipakai Baekhyun duduk berada. Ketika ia ikut mendudukkan dirinya, Baekhyun kembali membuatnya panas karena protes yang menyatakan bahwa ia ingin jus stroberi. Tapi Luhan tidak mau mengalah jadi ia membungkan Baekhyun dengan ancaman mengambil _sex toys_nya dan membuat lelaki itu tak bisa berkutik.

"Kau tega. Pria binal sialan." Dia meminum sirupnya dengan bibir mencebik kesal. Luhan enggan menanggapi lebih lanjut.

Taman belakang Luhan mungkin tidak sebesar miliknya, tapi rasa nyaman yang didapatnya sama. Entah karena daun dogwood yang berserakan dibawah pohon atau karena pohon Butternut yang menjulang dan menciptakan kerindangan di sekitar kolam ikan. Terdapat sekop dan peralatan berkebun didekat sekarung pupuk organik yang diletakkan di pagar kandang kelinci, Baekhyun berpikir mungkin bibi Xi sedang menanam pohon baru.

Lamunannya pecah saat Luhan memintanya untuk mulai bercerita. Kerongkongannya kering tanpa dasar yang jelas, jadi dia meminum sirupnya sebelum berbicara pada yang lebih tua.

"Aku banyak mengeluh akhir-akhir ini." Baekhyun menghela napas.

"Hal biasa, problema remaja yang jatuh cinta memang agak rumit untuk mereka yang awam akan itu."

"Bicaramu sok sekali." Luhan tertawa kecil melihat Baekhyun memutar matanya. Baekhyun menidurkan kepalanya di paha Luhan, membuat yang tertua diantara mereka secara naluriah mengelus surai kelam itu. "Kau bahkan belum pernah merasakannya."

Usapan itu berhenti sesaat. "Yah, siapa yang tahu bentuk asli cinta itu sendiri. Bisa saja aku sudah jatuh pada Sehun."

Baekhyun menggerakkan kepalanya minta dielus lagi dan Luhan melakukannya. "Atau bisa juga itu bukan."

Terdengar sayup-sayup derit pintu yang terbuka, disusul dengan derap langkah yang terdengar lirih di pendengaran keduanya. Luhan yakin itu ibunya yang baru pulang belanja mingguan atau mungkin ayahnya yang meninggalkan berkas dengan kecerobohannya. Awalnya ia ingin memanggil tapi diurungkannya karena ia ingat dia masih memiliki urusan dengan sahabatnya.

Angin bergerak lembut mengangkat daun-daun kering dari tempatnya semula. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati hawa sejuk yang dibawa angin. Luhan mengiranya tertidur jadi dia menggoyangkan bahu Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa tidur di dalam," katanya perhatian. Baekhyun menolak dan berucap dan berkata bahwa dia akan memulai ceritanya. Dia meminta agar Luhan tidak menyela saat ia berbicara jadi Luhan mengabulkannya.

"Setelah aku bersetubuh dengan Chanyeol, aku memintanya untuk menjadi partner seksku. Itu tidak terlalu buruk karena aku pikir dia akan menerimaku. Tapi nyantanya dia menolakku mentah-mentah. Tidak akan seburuk ini jika mendengarnya menolakku karena aku bukan tipenya atau sebenarnya dia tidak suka pria.." Luhan menahan napas penasaran. "Dia punya tunangan, Lu."

Luhan mendesah tak percaya disamping Baekhyun yang mengela napas berat.

"Baru beberapa waktu lalu aku mengubah pikiranku tentang tertarik pada petugas pom bensin tidak segitu buruk, namun lihat kenyataannya, ini mengerikan. Sebuah kejadian tragis."

"Tidak akan lebih mengerikan jika kau tahu tunangannya adalah orang yang kau kenal," Baekhyun memikirkan resiko terburuk jika ia meluberkan rahasia picik Kyungsoo, dan ia menemukan itu baik-baik saja jika si pemilik nama atau kekasihnya tidak mendengar ini. "Tunangannya adalah Kyungsoo."

Luhan tersedak liurnya.

Baekhyun tertawa hambar, ia memandangi awan yang putih yang berarak ke barat dengan mata sayunya. "Mengejutkan, ya?"

"Tidak seluruhnya, sebenarnya." Baekhyun mengernyit lalu menatap Luhan tepat di mata. "Maksudku, dia memang terlihat mencurigakan di beberapa saat. Tapi, _seriously_, dengan Park Chanyeol si petugas pom bensin? Sebenarnya pria itu punya susuk, ya?"

Baekhyun menanyakan maksud Luhan dengan 'terlihat mencurigakan,' dan remaja itu menjawab bahwasanya Kyungsoo memang sulit ditemui disaat-saat tertentu, belum lagi bau tubuhnya yang selalu berbeda setiap ia memiliki pekerjaan diluar ibu kota, atau juga kebiasaannya makan siang dengan macam-macam lelaki berbeda hampir setiap hari. Dan saat Baekhyun menanyakan darimana Luhan tahu semua itu jawaban yang ia dapat adalah,

"Jongin curhat. Seperti apa yang kau lakukan sekarang."

Rahang Baekhyun jatuh.

"Pria itu tahu kelakuan pacarnya begitu tapi tidak mengehentikannya?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu, "Dia kadang berubah menjadi sangat tolol karena pacarnya."

Baekhyun tak menjawab, matanya menerawang. "Haruskah aku memperjuangkannya?"

"Aku berencana akan memerkosamu jika saja kau akan menyerah akan Chanyeol dan membiarkan si jalang itu menikmati mempermainkan sepupuku dan orang yang disukai sahabatku."

Baekhyun menjitak kening Luhan lantas memerotes penuturannya yang menyatakan jika ia menyukai Chanyeol. Luhan meringis seraya mencubit kedua pipi tembam Baekhyun tak berperasaan.

"Aku mendukungmu dua ratus persen, Baek. Dapatkan Park Chanyeol, oke?"

Seakan mendapat harapan pasti, Baekhyun mengangguk bersamaan dengan tawa kekanakannya. Luhan menyeringai kecil dan melanjutkan kegiatannya mencubiti pipi temannya. Keduanya kehilangan hangat tubuh masing-masing tatkala suara bulat dan sedikit serak menyeruak memenuhi pendengaran mereka bersamaan dengan tepukan tangan sarkastik. Suara seseorang yang sungguh tak diharapkan.

"Percakapan yang mengharukan ya, bocah."

_Astaga! Makhluk munafik ini!_ Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya. Pria bersetelan kantor yang berdiri diambang pintu itu terlihat dewasa sebagaimana cocok dengan umur yang Chanyeol sebutkan, bukan wajahnya melainkan pembawaannya. Poninya diangkat kebelakang yang memperlihatkan dahinya yang bagus, plester luka di pipi kirinya tak mengurangi sikap kuat yang menguar dari dirinya. Wajah Kyungsoo kelihatan licin, seperti porselen. Alisnya tebal dan tajam. Judes sekali wajahnya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kendi diatas meja dikarenakan enggan menatap mata Kyungsoo yang tak ada bedanya dengan milik elang. Sulit baginya untuk sekedar menyapa atau bahkan memberi senyum kikuk. Sungguh aneh rasanya tertangkap basah oleh orang yang ingin kau rebut pacarnya, perbaikan, tunangannya. Ia membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Luhan saat ini yang tidak lain bertemu dengan pria yang mempermainkan hati orang terdekatnya. Dia mendengus sinis.

Kyungsoo berkata, "Kejutan huh? Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk mengambil barangku yang tertinggal, tapi _holycow_.. aku malah mendengar dua bocah SMA tingkat tiga yang mengataiku dan berniat mengambil tunanganku. Mengerikan, tahu?"

Luhan adalah yang pertama menanggapi, dengan sedikit sindiran, urat-uat di pelipis dan leher Kyungsoo sudah cukup terlihat. Baekhyun menghela napas sebelum menengahi keduanya yang tampak melemparan ejekan satu sama lain.

"Kau melarangku mendapatkannya, begitu? Sayang aku tidak akan menyerah."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan dan menyambut perkataan Baekhyun dengan senyum jahat. Dia menjawab, "Keputusanmu untuk meraihnya atau tidak, tapi untuk saat ini, aku masih membutuhkannya dan aku berharap kau mengerti dengan ikatan pertunangan yang aku miliki dengannya. Kau tidak mau dicap sebagai perusak hubungan orang, bukan?"

Baekhyun menelan liurnya sejenak. "Bagaimana jika aku iya?"

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut tak suka pada awalnya, akan tetapi melihat keseriusan pada wajah Baekhyun membuatnya tertartik untuk bermain-main. Dia berjalan mendekat, membuat keduanya menatap dia heran.

"Kita bertaruh." Nadanya final dan ditegaskan dengan raut serius pria itu. "Untuk Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menahan napas. "Kau gila."

"Mempertaruhkan tunangannya sendiri, sinting." Luhan menyeringai sinis.

Kyungsoo nampak tenang dan tidak peduli.

"Kau punya nyali untuk memperjuangkannya, Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun ragu jadi dia menoleh pada Luhan. Yang ditanyai dengan tatapan jelas menyuruhnya untuk maju, terlalu emosi karena sifat menyebalkan Kyungsoo. Dengan itu, Baekhyun mengangguk. Senyum tengil Kyungsoo mengembang.

"Dua bulan dari sekarang, sebuah balapan motor. Hanya kau dan aku, peraturannya jelas tidak boleh diwakilkan dan jangan sampai Chanyeol tahu hal ini."

_B-balapan motor? Lelaki ini mengajakku mengikuti balap liar, begitu?_

"T-tapi—"

Kyungsoo tertawa keras dengan nada meremehkan, mengejek bahwa benar Baekhyun tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk merebut Chanyeol darinya. Mendengar hal itu, Baekhyun jelas tersulut emosi dan akhirnya menerimanya. Luhan sendiri sudah tidak berani ikut campur lebih lanjut.

"_What about the prize?_"

"_I'll make it simple, _Baekhyun-ssi. Jika kau yang menang aku akan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan kau bebas memonopolinya sesukamu." Baekhyun tersenyum dalam benaknya. Kyungsoo melanjutkan, "Namun jika aku yang menang, aku harus mendapatkan sejumlah uang, kendaraan pribadi baru, dan sebuah kamar apartemen di gedung pencakar langit. Setuju?"

Luhan menolak keras tapi Baekhyun menghalanginya.

"Tidakkah ini tidak sebanding? Kau menginginkan semua hadiah secara material yang memiliki nilai hampir fantastis, sedangkan yang kudapat hanya Chanyeol, seorang pekerja perusahaan bahan bakar."

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya. "Dia adalah lebih dari itu."

"Maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Pengakuan secara langsung jika kau menyelingkuhinya. Dan mungkin ciuman di sepatuku terdengar bagus."

Mata Kyungsoo terbuka marah namun senyum jahatnya tak kunjung pudar. "Kau harusnya tahu dengan siap kau bicara, Baekhyun.

"Aku sungguh tahu, kau Do Kyungsoo, 22, seorang penjilat."

Luhan kehilangan suaranya, "Wow, itu sangat sopan, kau tahu."

Baekhyun tidak peduli.

Tangan keduanya terulur dan menjabat satu sama lain, kedua pasang mata yang masih melempar tatapan kebencian. Kyungsoo mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Aku menunggu kekalahanmu."

"Tidak ada bedanya denganku."

Sore telah berjalan separuh, jingga kemerahan dengan gembiranya mewarnai langit, mengantar burung-burung yang hendak kembali ke sarang mereka. Keheningan masih dipertahankan oleh ketiganya yang masih bersitegang. Bagian dalam rumah yang gelap menjadi remang karena diterangi sinar redup matahari.

_Maaf untuk menjadikanmu taruhan, tapi ini mungkin kesempatanku untuk mendapatkanmu._

.

* * *

To be continue

* * *

.

**a/n:**

YooHoo! Sukro kembali setelah hiatus sewindu lamanya /_gggils.  
_Jadi, sukro balik dengan words yang lebih banyak dan ga mutu /nangis di genteng bareng Sehun /_slapped_/. Minta maaf sebesar-besarnya buat kalian yang nunggu sabar _gils_ tapi malah dapet _zonk_ dari sukro(?) WAKWAWWW(?) (_apasih..._)

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY FOR YA' ALL", mungkin berkat doa kalian yang pingin sukro buru-buru balik dikabulin oleh Allah, karena alhamdulillah.. saya dapet kenaikan nilai yang cukup signifikan akhir-akhir ini semenjak terakhir kita bertemu /_apa_ /_hug readers one by one_ SAYA TERHURA, SERIUS. Apalagi yang di chapter kemaren bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk meriview atau sekedar membaca karya saya.. dan tentunya makasih banget buat kakak-kakak (_karena hampir semua yang ngeLine sukro adalah kakak _huahua) yang membobardir sukro di LINE, semangat yang kalian kasih memang ngga ada duanya, senyum saya sampai kuat seminggu lho (_emangnya makan jeruk asem_)  
Yang di chapter lalu kasih saya review yang sepanjang jalan kenangan, _gils_! Sukro makasih banget, semoga kebaikan kalian dibales sama yang diatasss (_amin!_)

_Saya mem-publikasi cerita saya semata-mata karena kesukaan saya terhadap idola saya, tapi berkat apresiasi yang kalian berikan, itu membuat kebanggaan dan kesenangan sendiri untuk saya. Terima kasih banyak!_

[ini sukro berasa mau kemana aja sih ngomongnya]

Ya. Begitulah. Tepat. Sekali. Sukro merencanakan hibernasi panjang kedua (pembaca digantung lagi, deh). Yaa lagi-lagi dengan alasan yang sama, KELAS TIGA. (_nangis debu_) semester dua bukan waktunya main-main lagi, nih D: jadi, sukro mohon pengertiannya, gomenasai!

/_ini author note apa sampah sungai ciliwung sih, banyak amat_/

p.s: orang ketiganya emang Kyungie umma, yang kemaren harep2 cemas, selamat kalian baca pikiran sukro(?)

**PM/Review/Fav/Follow? **\\(/o/)/


	7. Shocking Days

**Characters: **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Luhan, Minseok, etc.

**© kacangpolongman**

**.**

* * *

PC keluaran Apple didepan Baekhyun sedang memeroses permintaan pemiliknya untuk menyambung pada internet. Ilmu lingkungan hidup memang tidak tersedia lengkap di buku wajibnya, rangkumannya jadi tidak lengkap 'kan. Baekhyun mungkin memang pemalas—dalam artian jarang belajar, akan tetapi nilainya selalu stabil karena keseriusannya dalam mengerjakan tugas.

Pukul 4.17 PM, Baekhyun sedang _googling_. Materi pertama yang ia cari adalah kelangsungan hidup organisme. Dimulai dari Evolusi, teori dari Lamarck dan Darwin lah yang menjadi dua teratas pencarian. Jean Baptiste Lamarck yang mengartikan evolusi adalah akibat perubahan sifat yang diwariskan dan Charles Darwin yang mengatakan evolusi diakibatkan mekanisme seleksi alam dan adaptasi. Dia membaca keseluruhan dan membandingkannya, menemukan persamaan yang adalah kedua teori tersebut menyebutkan evolusi diakibatkan faktor lingkungan, dan perbedaannya adalah pada mekanisme evolusinya.

"Kurasa Lamarck sedikit keliru. Jerapah berleher panjang karena kebiasaannya menjulurkan leher untuk mengambil daun muda di ujung batang, lalu bagaimana dengan kebiasaanku menarik kaki? Itu bahkan tidak membuatnya panjang sedikit pun," Baekhyun mencibir seraya menyalin teks yang ada ke dokumen kosong.

Dia tengah asik dengan macam-macam adaptasi makhluk hidup ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Baekhyun tidak menanggapi, tangannya meraba-raba menuju kearah botol _yogurt_ yang seingatnya ia letakkan didekat _speaker_. Begitu tangannya menggapai botol dan membuka tutupnya ia dikejutkan dengan Baekbeom yang meneriaki namanya dan alasan adiknya tak menyuruhnya masuk. Baekhyun mendengus dengan tangan yang mengelus dadanya, efek kaget. Beruntung minumannya tidak tumpah meskipun nyaris.

"Kau akan tetap masuk meskipun aku tidak menyahut."

Baekbeom membenarkan tapi egonya tidak, ia tetap menginginkan jawaban. Dengan begitu ia masih merasa diperhatikan meskipun jauh dari kekasihnya, baiklah ini cobaan _long distance relationship_ dan Baekbeom harus mengakui dia agak sensitif karena hal tersebut.

"Ini hari Jumat, ibu membiarkanku pergi sampai jam sembilan. Kau mau ikut?" tanyanya setelah mendudukkan diri di kasur empuk Baekhyun yang berantakan oleh komik dan kemasan makanan ringan.

"Malas, tugasku banyak." Jawabnya tak acuh.

"Terakhir kali aku mengajakmu ke rumah pacarku, binar wajahmu kuat seminggu." Baekbeom tertawa mengejek lalu bangkit untuk mengusak surai adiknya. "Aku pergi sendiri saja, deh."

Baekhyun berjengit di kursinya, dengan sigap menarik bagian belakang kemeja Baekbeom setelah mendengar tempat yang akan dituju pria 26 itu.

"Kau akan ke Gwacheon?" Baekbeom mengangguk dan mata Baekhyun berkilat bahagia. "Kau serius? Astaga, aku akan bersiap!"

Baekhyun hendak mengganti celana pendeknya dengan jeans panjang yang robek di bagian lututnya kalau saja Baekbeom tidak mengingatkannya pada tugas mingguannya yang menumpuk. Bahu yang lebih muda merosot setelah sadar yang dikatakan Baekbeom benar. Dia melirik buku-buku di meja belajarnya.

Buku sejarah setebal 408 halaman, fotokopian tentang kebahasaan, kamus bahasa mandarin, buku soal matematika, dan beberapa lembar kertas untuk karangan.

Baekhyun merengek, "Itu masih banyak sekali.."

Baekbeom tersenyum simpul dan menepuk bahu Baekhyun, menyuruhnya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya karena itu merupakan prioritas utamanya sebagai pelajar. Baekhyun mempertimbangkannya dan pilihan 'mengerjakan tugas' pun menang. Dia tidak rela turun peringkat hanya karena perihal merindukan seorang petugas pom bensin yang telah memiliki tunangan.

Dia mendengus, "Hush hush, pergi dari kamarku! Tugasku banyak!"

Dan semua yang dapat Baekhyun lakukan saat mendengar gelak tawa kakaknya di tangga adalah cemberut. Baekhyun menatap benci tumpukan tugasnya seakan dapat membuat benda-benda itu hangus hanya dengan pandangan sinisnya. Dia jengkel, harusnya dia bisa bertemu Chanyeol jika saja mereka semua sudah beres berhari-hari yang lalu. Namun merupakan kebiasaan untuk mengerjakannya di satu hari sebelum akhir pekan. Semua harus diunggah ke laman sekolahnya besok dan tidak ada nanti-nanti untuk menyelesaikannya. Ini bahkan sudah sore dan tugas yang dikerjakan baru satu, dan parahnya belum selesai.

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya sebelum mencoba kembali fokus pada materinya. Awalnya dia membuka _tab_ baru untuk menelusuri macam-macam reproduksi sel, namun saat rasa rindunya akan Chanyeol seakan mencekiknya, ia malah mengetik 'Park Chanyeol' sebagai kunci.

Detak jantungnya mulai tak terkendali ketika tanda _loading_ berhenti berputar dan menampilkan hasil pencarian. Yang pertama adalah 'Park&amp;Co.' yang merupakan perusahaan perhiasan yang mendunia yang berkantor pusat di kota New York, yang kedua adalah 'Park Chan-wook' seorang sutradara kelahiran tahun 1963, dibawahnya terdapat 'Park's Land' yang adalah kawasan perumahan, tempat wisata, sekolah swasta, dan restoran keluarga, setelah itu 'Conglomerate Park', sebuah nama perumahan di Incheon.

_Susah sekali mencari tahu tentang Chanyeol! Sebenarnya dia punya akun SNS tidak, sih?_, pikir Baekhyun gemas. Kursor bergerak turun menampilkan lebih banyak pencarian dan rasanya ia ingin menjerit menemukan akun Instagram dengan nama pengguna 'real_pcy'. Tidak salah lagi, nama panggilanyang dipasang juga bertuliskan nama lengkap pria itu. Ini akun Instagram Chanyeol!

Tanpa buang waktu, Baekhyun mengkliknya.

Itu menggambil waktu sebentar untuk mengunduh, ia memekik tertahan ketika foto-foto mulai bermunculan bersama dengan profil yang mulai lengkap. Terdapat 21 postingan, 258 pengikut, dan 53 mengikuti. Foto profilnya adalah tulisan tangan dalam romanji yang difoto secara miring. Sedangkan bionya sendiri adalah '_Happiness_'.

"Menarik," adalah respon pertamanya dan, "Astaga, ini membuatku mual," adalah komentar yang diutarakannya setelah melihat foto yang ditinjaunya. Selalu saja foto kemesraan antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

21 foto dan isinya hanya mereka berdua. Baekhyun mengumpat tanpa sadar.

Belum lagi _caption_ yang ditulis Chanyeol, ugh, memuakan.

"Daripada Kyungsoo, bokong kera terlihat lebih menarik untuk dipotret," kata Baekhyun di postingan ketujuh Chanyeol. "Pria gendut itu punya tahi lalat diantara lubang hidungnya!" Tunjuknya pada seseorang dibelakang si pasangan, lalu dia terpingkal sendiri, heboh.

Salah fokus.

Dia mengambil napasnya untuk meredakan tawa. Lengkungan tipis di bibirnya perlahan turun diikuti dengan kelopak matanya yang menyayu. Ia kembali mengeksplorasi kedekatan yang mereka tampilkan lewat foto. Baekhyun tahu ia tidak seharusnya merasa buruk yang berlebihan melihat Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dengan balon hati merah muda di tangannya. Tidak akan segini buruk jika Kyungsoo tidak berdiri disana, dengan tangan kanan yang menutupi mulutnya yang ternganga kaget.

Baekhyun harusnya tidak sedih. Harusnya tidak iri. Dan harusnya tidak cemburu.

"Persetaaan! Tugasku banyak, Chanyeol! Jangan muncul di kepalaku sampai ini semua beres, bisa tidak?" dia memekik antara jengah, muak, dan.. lelah? Oke, bukan soal. Semua yang dia rasakan adalah sama, itu intinya. Baekhyun butuh menendang bokong dengan gerakan hapkido tapi ia sadar hanya ada pantatnya disana. Ia tidak mau berakhir di ranjang atau buruknya di lantai dengan keadaan kaki terangkat untuk menendang bokongnya sendiri.

Waktu itu nyonya Byun sedang minum teh dengan tenang sedangkan anak bungsunya sedang tertekan karena kedekatan seorang petugas pom bensin tampan dengan tunangannya yang memiliki pacar lain. Sungguh ironi.

Si bungsu Byun akhirnya keluar dari laman Instagram Chanyeol, memutuskan untuk kembali mengerjakan tugasnyan yang jauh dari kata beres. Dia mencoba fokus pada definisi-definisi reproduksi pada tumbuhan disaat suara berat Chanyeol seakan menggodanya untuk berpaling dari materi itu. Baekhyun menyerah saat usahanya menghilangkan Chanyeol dari benaknya tak kunjung membuahkan hasil.

Kepalanya terkulai begitu saja didepan monitor. Helaan napas pun terdengar.

Dua bulan untuknya melawan Kyungsoo tidak lah lama. Dia hanya memiliki delapan hari efektif untuk berlatih agar dapat menang dari taruhan gila ini. Itu akan sangat berat karena sudah lama sekali dia tidak mengendarai motor, apalagi dia akan melakukannya sebagai pembalap (amatir). Berkendara secara stabil saja ia tak yakin, bagaimana dengan membawanya dalam kecepatan tinggi?

"Ini tidak akan berhasil." Dia merutuk seraya kedua matanya yang terpejam lelah. "Andai ada Jongdae, sarannya akan sangat baik. Kangen sekali rasanya."

_Eh?_, Baekhyun mengedip beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum lebar dari telinga ke kelinga.

"Tentu saja aku harus bertemu dengannya."

Dia menggebrak mejanya riang menghasilkan telapak tangannya yang memerah. Ia meringis akan nyeri di tangannya dan juga tumpukan tugas yang baru ia ingat kembali eksistensinya. Dengan tak acuh ia menyalakan mode _sleep_ pada PCnya dan melenggang pergi dari kamar dengan jaket yang tersampir di bahunya.

"Aku kerjakan nanti saja, ah."

**Tahu akan mengerjakannya nanti kenapa tadi tidak ikut Baekbeom saja?**

_Uh-oh. Benar juga._

"SIAL!"

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir, bukan begitu?

"Baekhyun, apa yang baru saja kau katakan, nak?!"

"I-ibu.."

Berhenti mengumpat dan segera selamatkan dirimu, Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

Pintu terbuka dan suasana yang terakhir kali dirasakannya ia dapati tak berubah sama sekali. Buku-buku masih tersusun acak di sudut ruangan, juga dengan figur aksi pahlawan super di nakas bersama dengan ponsel cerdas berwarna putih gading. Semua dikenalnya baik kecuali seorang pria yang tertawa akrab bersama Jongdae, dia disana, duduk di kursi samping ranjang tempat sahabatnya mendudukkan diri.

Senyum yang tadinya lebar kini meluntur.

Dia merasakan jantungnya berdegup tak nyaman dan rahangnya mengeras tanpa diminta. Kepalan tangannya mengencang tanpa sebab dan saat itu ia menyadari ada yang tidak beres pada marah akan kedekatan Jongdae dan orang asing itu. Kalau boleh jujur, ia benci sekali perasaan ini. Sebenci pada fakta Chanyeol adalah milik Kyungsoo.

Kalau begitu, apa ia terobsesi pada Jongdae juga?

"Hey, Baek!"

Bahunya mengejang dan kepalanya terangkat, pula bibirnya yang otomatis membuat senyum lebar menggemaskan bagi si lelaki Kim. Dia mengajak Baekhyun untuk mendekat pada ranjangnya, jadi ia melakukannya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil pada orang asing itu dan beralih pada Jongdae.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, _dude_?"

"Akan lebih baik jika seseorang membawakanku parsel."

Baekhyun memutar mata malas. "Benar, harusnya aku membawa sesuatu untukmu."

Jongdae menggeleng. "Sebenarnya, Minseok hyung sudah melakukannya. Jadi kau tidak perlu karena aku sudah punya beberapa disana." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk keranjang buah di nakas.

Baekhyun menanyakan akan si pemilik nama dan Jongdae menjawab bahwa itu adalah seorang pria yang sedang bersama mereka. Dia tertawa sumbang seraya mengusap tengkuknya, lantas ia memperkenalkan dirinya dan dijawab ramah oleh Minseok.

"Senang juga berkenalan denganmu."

Jongdae tersenyum lebar, menepuk tempat kosong didekatnya untuk Baekhyun tempati. Baekhyun melirik sebentar kearah Minseok dan menemukan gurat tak suka di wajah manis pria itu. Dalam hati, remaja itu menyeringai. Dengan senang hati Baekhyun mendudukkan pantatnya, mengusap pipi Jongdae lalu menempatkan punggung tangannya pada dahi sahabat baiknya.

Tubuh Jongdae menegang dengan wajah kaget. Ia mengenal Baekhyun baik, sosok temannya itu memang pemerhati disamping pribadinya yang urakan. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak pernah sekali pun memperlakukannya selembut ini. Pria itu mencegah keinginannya untuk meraih pinggul Baekhyun dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mungkin satu pun tak ada yang menyadari rona di pipi Jongdae, kecuali Minseok. Ia akan mendapatinya manis jika saja itu untuknya. Tapi untuk sekarang, ia harus menelan kecewa karena itu bukan karenanya.

"Aku merindukanmu di sekolah, _dude_. Kau tahu, Luhan tidak pernah cukup untuk menggantikanmu."

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut sedangkan tangannya masih sibuh memilin surai coklat Jongdae. Batinnya berharap Minseok panas dan tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Jongdae. Jujur, itu membuatnya risih.

"Memang siapa lagi yang bisa menggantikan Kim-Jong-_dude_ bagimu?"

Suara Luhan menyeruak di ruang rawat dengan nada main-main. Sontak Baekhyun menoleh tidak santai. Ia menyerukan nama Luhan dengan intonasi herannya, membuat Luhan terhibur. Luhan datang dari toilet disudut kamar, omong-omong.

"Tidak perlu sekaget itu, B. Aku hanya menjenguk dia, oke? Jangan berpikir aku akan merebutnya darimu." Jelasnya dan diakhiri tawa kecil. "Jongdae 'kan setia. Golongan darah B, benar?"

Jongdae memekik dengan suara tipisnya yang berisik, membuat semua pria yang ada disana membutuhkan tangan masing-masing di telinga. Selang beberapa detik, Luhan tertawa jahil juga dengan seringai bocahnya. Dan itu ditujukan pada si Kim berisik, tentu saja.

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" Baekhyun mendengus.

Dua pria yang banyak disebutkan itu saling melempar pandang sebelum akhirnya menggeleng bersamaan dan berkata semua baik-baik saja. Baekhyun hendak memerotes jika saja Luhan tidak menimpali, "Baek, Minseok hyung ini tetanggaku. Dia mahasiswa semester terakhir. Aku memintanya menemaniku menjenguk Jongdae dan dia melakukannya. Baik, ya?"

"Oh ya? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku saja? Aku 'kan sahabatmu, Lu! Jongdae juga!" Baekhyun menggeram. Ia menggumam, "Jangan bawa orang lain seenaknya, dong."

Luhan mengulum seringainya, memanas-manasi rupanya.

"Minseok hyung 'kan dekat sekali, sekitar beberapa meter. Kalau kau? Jauh sekali," dia melirik Minseok yang tampak gugup disamping Baekhyun yang tampak marah. "Kalau ada tumpangan 'kan lebih hemat."

"Aku akan menjemputmu!"

Sisi gelap Luhan tertawa menang.

"Terdengar bagus," Luhan terkekeh. Dia mencolek bahu Minseok dan memintanya untuk pulang dengan cara menunjuk jamnya. Mahasiswa itu tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya. Mereka pergi dengan sebuah salam perpisahan hangat.

Pintu tertutup dan aura Baekhyun perlahan mencerah. Dia menatap Jongdae sebentar sebelum menyerukkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher sahabatnya. Jongdae membeku namun wajahnya memanas.

"B-Baek?"

"Aku tidak suka." Jongdae mendengung bingung dan Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Jangan tertawa dengan Minseok hyung. Aku tidak suka."

Jongdae mengedip beberapa kali sebelum tertawa keras dan mengusak surai Baekhyun.

"Iya, _puppy_."

* * *

Beberapa kepala terantuk meja untuk frekuensi yang bisa dibilang lumayan, diikuti dengan mata terbuka setengah dan kesadaran yang menguap. Setengah dari penduduk kelas sedang bertarung melawan kantuk ketika si kolot Ham menerangkan tentang kependudukan Jepang di Korea pada tahun 1910. Hanya kalangan lima besar yang nampak tertarik mendengarkan, sedangkan yang lain tertarik menutup matanya. Bagaimana dengan si peringkat enam, Baekhyun?

Dia mendengarkan. Masuk telinga kiri, keluar telinga kanan.

"Spekulasi wafatnya Raja Gojong bulan Januari 1919 karena diracuni oleh mata-mata Jepang membuat rakyat melakukan aksi protes secara damai di seluruh negeri pada tanggal 1 Maret 1919, peristiwa ini disebut Pergerakan 1 Maret. Dalam peristiwa ini tentara dan polisi Jepang membunuh hampir 7000 orang Korea."

Baekhyun menopang dagunya tanpa minat, didepan sana gurunya itu masih anteng mendongeng untuk lekas membuat teman-temannya terlelap. Ia melirik kesamping dan mendapati Luhan tengah menutupi kepalanya dengan buku. Dengkurannya cukup terdengar olehnya, tapi ia tidak mau mengganggu karena dia pun tak suka saat seseorang mengganggu tidurnya.

Dia hendak mengikuti jejak temannya ke alam mimpi jika saja tidak mendengar suara buku yang ditutup bersama dengan derit kursi. Guru Ham berdiri dan mengetuk papan tulis dengan kapurnya beberapa kali, menyebabkan semua orang mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Pria kepala empat itu berdiri dengan senyum lebarnya, Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Aku yakin kalian telah mendengar perihal kemah dari guru yang lain," bukanya. Sontak para murid mengambil duduk paling tegap yang dapat mereka lakukan, guru Ham tertawa menyenangkan. "Bapak selaku wali kelas kalian akan mengumumkan ini secara resmi."

Pekikan antusias yang bersanding dengan bisik-bisik penasaran murid kelas 3-B membuat keadaan gaduh untuk sementara. Guru Ham memaklumi jadi dia hanya tersenyum seadanya. Dia kembali meminta perhatian dengan cari mengetuk meja.

"Jadi, kemah adalah kegiatan menyenangkan terakhir dari sekolah untuk para murid tingkat akhir. Jadi kalian tidak berniat melawatkannya, bukan?" semua mengiyakan, kecuali si kuper Daehwan dan si peringkat enam Baekhyun. Keduanya tampak biasa saja dengan raut wajah tak tertarik. Guru Ham melanjutkan, "itu akan berlangsung tiga hari pada bulan depan. Dimulai dari tanggal 18."

Baekhyun tidak suka kemah. Udaranya akan sangat dingin dan ia rasa itu terlalu liar. Ia hanya akan tidur didalam kantung tidur sempit yang membuatnya terlihat seperti ulat jelek didalam sebuah tenda segitiga ditengah gelapnya alam liar. Terakhir kali dia ikut kemah adalah saat sekolah dasar, dan ia mendapatkan hipotermia pertamanya karena udara area kemah yang tidak bersahabat. Dan kalau boleh dibilang, itu sungguh buruk.

Dia-tidak-suka.

Jadi dia berpikir untuk tidak pergi saja.

Bel berdering nyaring, semua bahu terangkat kecil karena sebelumnya terlalu serius pada pengumaman yang disampaikan guru sejarah itu. Mereka mendesah kecewa sebelum memberi salam pada guru Ham yang melangkah menuju ke luar kelas. Namun, sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, Sojin mengangkat tangannya.

"Pak, apa benar guru yang membimbing adalah orang luar?"

Seluruh kelas nampak penasaran akan pertanyaan si seksi kebersihan Park Sojin, semua mata menatap guru Ham meminta jawaban. Tanpa disangka guru itu mengangguk, membuat kelas kembali riuh. Guru telah keluar dan mereka bertambah ramai.

"Aku tahu itu! Pasti guru pembimbing kita adalah mahasiswa yang datang tadi pagi!"

"Mahasiswa apa?"

"Itu lho, mereka yang datang dari universitas elit itu! Kata penjaga Lee, mereka itu sedang magang!"

"Kau serius? Apa mereka keren?"

"Salah satu dari mereka hampir membuatku mimisan karena terlalu tampan, tahu."

_Dasar berlebihan_, pikir Baekhyun jengkel. Baekhyun langsung merasa bahwa berada di kelas lebih lama akan berdampak buruk bagi telinganya. Dan juga perutnya yang belum diisi apa pun hari ini. Sekarang ia malah terlihat seperti wanita diet ketat karena tidak makan sama sekali untuk waktu yang lumayan.

"Akan lebih baik itu petugas pom bensin daripada mahasiswa," Baekhyun mencibir."Lu, kita ke kantin."

Luhan mengangguk dan mereka melengang dari dalam kelas. Seorang siswa nampak ingin mengetuk pintu tepat saat pintu kelas digeser. Dia seorang pria berambut pendek dengan tinggi badan yang merupakan kebalikannya. Dia menggunakan setelan olahraga yang memiliki wangi menarik. Wajahnya tampan dan terkesan agak dingin.

"Kak Baekhyun ada?" tanyanya.

Luhan kehilangan suaranya sedangkan Baekhyun langsung menyahut bahwa itu adalah dirinya seraya mengangguk.

"Kakak dipanggil guru Lee di kantor guru." Baekhyun baru saja membuka mulutnya sebelum lelaki itu kembali bicara, "Katanya untuk kekosongan nilai kakak saat pengambilan nilai tes."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Acaranya mengisi perut akan ditangguhkan dulu, nilainya lebih penting dari itu. Jadi dia menyadarkan Luhan yang terbengong dan menyuruhnya ke kantin terlebih dahulu. Dia akan pergi namun dia teringat adik kelasnya tadi masih disana, menatapnya.

Dia tersenyum jenaka. "Terima kasih ya, Oh Sehun."

Luhan gugup dan Sehun heran. Baekhyun telah berlalu meninggalkan keduanya untuk menemui guru Lee.

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kakak, kenapa kak Baekhyun tahu namaku?"

Luhan hanya tertawa sumbang dan mengatakan bahwa ia tak tahu. Selanjutnya si mata rusa itu berjalan kepiting untuk kembali ke kelas, meninggalkan Sehun yang terlihat bingung.

* * *

Baekhyun memerhatikan dedaunan yang bergoyang, beberapa siswi tingkat satu membentuk kelompok kecil didepan kelas masing-masing, riuh bersenda gurau tanpa beban. Sedangkan ia sendiri, memikirkan tugas dari guru Lee yang baru ia dapat.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk membuat kliping tentang kasti, membosankan," ratapnya pelan-pelan manakala keadaan berangsur ramai. Ia menoleh heboh mencari asal suara yang cukup menarik perhatiannya. Hingga kumpulan gadis-gadis dalam jumlah banyak yang sedang mengelilingi seorang pria tinggi ditemukan mata kelincinya.

Perlahan ditariknya poni yang mulai memanjang dengan tangannya ke belakang. Ditegapkannya tubuh mungilnya guna terlihat keren dikalangan para siswi didepan sana. Sesaat setelah ia mencapai gelungan itu, lingkaran terbuka. Menampakan sosok yang luar biasa dikenalnya tepat di pusat lingkaran. Berhadap-hadapan dengannya.

"_What the heck— _ Chanyeol?"

Orang yang paling tinggi diantara kerumunan itu menahan napasnya dalam keterkejutan. Yang lebih muda diantar kedua pria itu menarik keluar yang lebih tinggi, membawanya ke koridor sepi menuju laboratorium. Chanyeol yang masih berada dalam mode kaget bertanya ragu. "Apa— Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan di sekolahku?"

"Ah- jadi kau belajar disini? Aku magang disini untuk dua bulan kedepan."

"Magang? Tapi tidak ada pom bensin di sekolahku, Yeol."

"Kau tidak bisa lebih bodoh dari ini," Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku magang sebagai guru sains."

"Guru? Kau mahasiswa?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Ulu hati Baekhyun terasa diberi ramuan kimia yang membuatnya berkontraksi aneh saat ia mendengar suara baritone Chanyeol yang seksi. Menakjubkan, mungkin ini adalah sebuah kejutan musim semi untuknya.

Baekhyun bertanya alasan Chanyeol dapat berkuliah di KAIST karena ia tidak yakin petugas pom bensin sepertinya mampu untuk mebiayai kuliahnya. Maksudnya, registrasi, uang bangunan, SPP, dan SKS salah satu universitas terbaik Korea tentu tidak main-main. Dengan diiringi tawa lucunya Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia anak beasiswa yang sedang hoki saat tes. Dan Baekhyun pun berpikir jika itu ada benarnya, sebagian dari sisi Chanyeol kadang membuatnya terlihat jenius. Tidak disangka, Park Chanyeol adalah petugas pom bensin yang sungguh beruntung.

Ponsel Chanyeol berdering. Pria itu sempat panik. "Oh, wakil kepala sekolah menelponku."

"Angkat, aku akan diam." Baekhyun menunjukkan gerakan mengunci mulut.

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk sambil menenteng map dan makalahnya sementara Baekhyun meratapi cacing perutnya yang mulai meronta. _Great_, dia benar-benar kelaparan. Tangan Chanyeol menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun untuk menyadarkan anak itu.

"Aku ada rapat singkat sebelum masuk kelas," Chanyeol memberi tahu. "Aku harus pergi."

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa dan mengeluh kecil. Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ini bukan hari terakhir untuk mereka bertemu jadi Baekhyun kembali yakin dan membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan diskusinya. Yang lebih tinggi akan pergi ketika mendengar suara perut yang cukup keras, membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan Baekhyun yang menatapnya polos dengan wajah memerah. Efek malu.

Chanyeol tertawa singkat, merogoh sakunya. Memberikan sepotong roti yang masih belum dimakan pada Baekhyun. Pria itu awalnya menolak, namun Chanyeol memaksa.

"Aku bisa ambil lagi di ruangan." Baekhyun mengangguk kalah dan menerimanya.

Punggung Chanyeol berlalu di koridor yang sepi kala itu, angin menampar pipi tembam Baekhyun lembut yang sedang menatap kepergian si pria tinggi. Dalam jarak empat kaki, Chanyeol menoleh, memberi senyum terbaiknya yang membuat Baekhyun semakin merah dan jantungnya yang tak berfungsi baik.

"Omong-omong, senang bertemu denganmu disini, Baekhyun."

Lalu dia benar-benar pergi.

Senyum Baekhyun terkembang. "Senang juga bertemu denganmu disini, Chanyeol."

Musim semi adalah satu dari empat musim di Korea, peralihan dari musim dingin ke musim panas. Tumbuh-tumbuhan beremekaran cantik, 'Musim bunga', kata mereka. Musim semi membuat siang lebih panjang dari malam. Hawanya agak panas karena menjelang musim panas. Akan tetapi, tidak sepanas wajah Baekhyun yang tengah merona hebat karena Park Chanyeol sekarang.

* * *

Jam sekolahnya selesai. Baekhyun merapikan peralatannya ke ransel dan menggendongnya di punggung sementara Luhan yang baru sadar bel sudah berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu langsung mengusap liurnya yang lolos saat tidur tadi. Dia berdiri disamping Luhan yang masih setia berleha-leha, berkata ia akan pulang lebih dulu dan Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil menguap.

Suasana diluar kelas ramai karena murid lain pun berlomba-lomba mencapai luar sekolah lebih dulu. Kesibukan yang dinamis di sana terasa konstan. Hari ini seluruh kelas tiga telah mendapat pengumuman mereka, mungkin itu lah akar dari semua binar wajah di semua orang. Ketua kelas 3-A yang congkak, si murid teladan yang suka mengadu, bahkan wakil ketua osis yang katanya tidak pernah bahagia (karena dia tidak pernah tersenyum). Semestinya mereka tidak perlu segirang ini, lantaran Baekhyun pun tidak.

Baekhyun menerawang. Kemahnya akan diarahkan oleh para mahasiswa magang, yang berarti Chanyeol ada di dalamnya. Kemungkinan tiga hari penuh bersama Chanyeol terdengar menakjubkan, tapi peluang terkena hipotermia untuk kedua kalinya pun tak bisa ia lupakan begitu saja.

"Tapi ini musim semi," kata Luhan ketika ia meminta pendapat sahabatnya itu.

Ada benarnya, hawa musim semi menjorok panas, tidak seperti musim gugur yang dingin karena menuju musim dingin yang penuh salju. Barangkali jika ia berada di alam bebas bersama teman-temannya dalam kegiatan berkedok perkemahan, tidak akan segitu buruk karena udara yang cukup hangat. Lagi pula, ada Chanyeol disana. Ia bisa modus minta dihangatkan pria itu 'kan?

"Mungkin kemah kali ini tidak akan seburuk dulu." Baekhyun mengulum senyum membayangkannya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Chanyeol sedang berjalan kearah Mercy hitam mengilap tahun 90-an. Bugattinya terparkir satu mobil dari milik Chanyeol, kebetulan yang hebat. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia berhasil membuat Chanyeol diam di tempatnya saat ia berjalan cepat menuju pria itu. Baekhyun berpikir untuk bermain bersama Chanyeol, toh yang lebih tua itu tidak tahu Baekhyun membawa mobilnya, mungkin ia akan mendapatkan tumpangan gratis.

"Hey," sapanya. "Kau mau pulang? Boleh aku ikut denganmu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh.

"Maaf, Baek. Aku harus menjemput Kyungsoo."

Kepala Baekhyun berdenyut. Dia melupakan fakta bahwa Kyungsoo tinggal di Seoul, menghancurkan segala rencana manisnya bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyadarkannya dan berkata ia harus cepat karena tunangannya tak suka menunggu, hanya dengan lambaian kecil juga tepukan di bahu, Chanyeol pergi begitu saja.

Menyisakan Baekhyun yang mendengus ketika mendengar decit mesin Mercy yang dikendarai Chanyeol.

Dia duduk di kursi pengemudi dan membuntuti mobil Chanyeol dalam jarak yang lumayan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Chanyeol hari ini. Mereka berbelok di lampu merah di distrik Jung. Kawasan ini merupakan pusat dari modernitas, di mana fasilitas seperti gedung perkantoran bertingkat, _department store_, dan pusat perbelanjaan ini terkelompok bersama. Baekhyun mengira, mungkin Kyungsoo salah satu pekerja di gedung tinggi itu.

Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan kantor sebuah surat kabar yang cukup terkenal di Korea. Do Kyungsoo ada disana, menyambut Chanyeol dengan peluk cium dan ucapan selamat datang di Seoul. Keadaan Baekhyun dibalik kemudi adalah buruk. Dia merasa buruk melihat kemesraan mereka. Dan dia benci saat perasaan tak suka itu selalu membuatnya ingin menghancurkan makan siang pasangan sok romantis. Seperti Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, contohnya.

Mobil kembali bergerak ketika Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke Mercy Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengikuti dengan hati-hati, karena seingatnya Chanyeol mengenali mobilnya. Paolo De Maria adalah pemberhentian mereka selanjutnya, restoran yang mematok harga selangit hanya untuk satu porsi salad dengan udang yang ukurannya terbilang kecil. Mungkin karena selain membayar makanan, pelanggan juga membayar suasana. Yah, kadang orang rela membayar mahal hanya untuk mendapatkan suasana yang diinginkan, benar?

Baekhyun dibuat bingung lagi. Ia dan keluarganya sering datang kesini, namun Chanyeol? Dia hanya petugas pom bensin, bagaimana bisa?

"Mungkin Kyungsoo baru gajian," gumamnya seraya keluar dari mobil dan menyusul pasangan itu.

Paolo De Maria sedang ramai karena ada peliputan tentang tempat yang bagus untuk dikunjungi, beberapa ulasan merangsek masuk ke pendengarannya ketika ia melewati beberapa kru yang sedang mewawancari koki utama. Ruangan besar yang penuh nuansa abad pertengahan ditata cantik dengan kain emas yang menghiasi dinding, meja-meja bertaplak _linen_ yang di_skirting_, dan kursi-kursi yang berwarna senada sungguh mencolok perhatian.

Namun tidak semencolok pasangan yang sedang Baekhyun ikuti sekarang.

Remaja itu curiga Kyungsoo memiliki kepribadian ganda. Di depannya, dia terlihat luar biasa angkuh dan jahat, saat bersama Jongin dia terlihat ramah, kalem, dan penyayang, tapi bagaimana bisa dengan Chanyeol dia menjadi begitu genit? Oke, itu mungkin hanya pendapat Baekhyun yang sensi.

Dan alasan Baekhyun beropini begitu adalah Kyungsoo yang selalu menempel pada Chanyeol bak perangko pada amplop. Dia bermanja-manja pada Chanyeol, menggelayuti lengannya, menatapnya dengan _puppy-like-eyes_, bahkan mencium pipinya. Kedua adam itu mendapatkan tempat duduk mereka di pojok restauran dan Baekhyun mengikuti dua meja dari mereka, agar tidak terlihat. Dia juga menutupi wajahnya dengan buku menu, memperkecil resiko.

Chanyeol terlihat sedang mengamati menu ketika Kyungsoo terus-terusan memanggil namanya, Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah. _Dasar cari muka_, pikirnya sengit.

Seorang pelayan menghampirinya guna menanyakan pesanan. Karena terdesak, Baekhyun akhirnya mengangkat kepala dan memesan secangkir cappuccino. Setelah si pelayan pergi, Baekhyun kembali mengamati pasangan dipojok ruangan yang nampak asik bermesraan tanpa sadar lingkungan. Baekhyun hampi menggebrak mejanya karena kesal jika saja pelayan bersetelan hitam putih itu belum menyajikan minumannya.

Remaja itu menyeruput minuman khas Italia yang dibuat dari espresso dan susu itu beringas, tak mengindahkan tatapan syok orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Dia terlalu kesal, dan saking kesalnya ia tersedak. Tersedak ketika melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berciuman disana.

Kedua orang itu masih anteng melumat bibir pasangan masing-masing ketika akhirnya terlepas karena suara pelanggan lain yang cukup menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Yang lebih mungil mengusap bibirnya dan mencoba mencari asal suara, tergerak untuk membantu orang yang sepertinya memerlukan pertolongan. Namun senyum gelinya tak tertahankan begitu mendapati Byun Baekhyun yang sedang menepuk-nepuk dadanya di meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Tap perlu berpikir dua kali pun Kyungsoo tahu.

Baekhyun sedang menguntitnya dan Chanyeol.

"Dasar bocah."

"Berhenti memanggilku bocah, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo kembali memberi atensinya pada Chanyeol dan menemukan wajah pria itu yang telah tertekuk. Dia tertawa sebentar sebelum menyanggah perkataan Chanyeol, berkata bahwa itu bukan ditujukkan untuknya, melainkan untuk pelanggan yang tersedak di meja empat. Chanyeol hendak menoleh dampak rasa penasaran, tapi Kyungsoo menahannya. Ia berpikir akan lebih baik jika Chanyeol tidak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun.

Jadi dia bisa menjahili remaja belagu itu habis-habisan.

Kyungsoo meraih tangan Chanyeol, menyimpannya didalam genggaman hangatnya, Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

"Kau harusnya tahu betapa bahagianya aku memiliki kesempatan magang di Seoul," mulainya. "Sudah lama sekali aku menunggu kesempatan ini. Mengantar-jemputmu ke kantor, makan siang bersama, pergi ke _mall_, berkencan. Aku begitu menantikannya."

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk dan berkata, "Aku juga." Memperlebar senyum cerah Chanyeol.

Pesanan mereka datang dan tautan itu terlepas. Keduanya menikmati makan siang mereka dengan tenang sampai tidak tersisa apa pun di piring. Chanyeol mengambil alih perhataian Kyungsoo ketika mengatakan bahwa ia ingin berjalan-jalan bersama tunangannya.

"Kau tahu, kau dan aku butuh beberapa potong pakaian untuk berkencan. Kenapa kita tidak pergi ke COEX? Bukankah kau belum pernah kesana sebelumnnya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku sudah. Dengan temanku."

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo mendengus keras-keras, tidak peduli Chanyeol yang menatapnya heran. Yang lebih dewasa diantara keduanya berkedip dua kali melihat saus pasta di sudut bibir yang lebih muda, lantas dengan niat mengerjai Baekhyun dia menyuruh Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya. Menarik rahangnya dan _voila!_ Bibir keduanya menyatu dan lidah Kyungsoo merambat membersihkan noda saus. Kyungsoo menyeringai dalam ciumannya ketika Chanyeol membalas dan Baekhyun tersedak untuk kedua kalinya.

Ketika lidah Chanyeol merangsek masuk, dia melenguh. Dikarenakan tidak ingin membuat seisi restoran menontoni mereka, Kyungsoo melepasnya. Mengingatkan Chanyeol akan pria itu yang tidak boleh lepas kendali di tempat umum.

Mereka meninggalkan Paolo De Maria dan menuju COEX di Samseong-dong, Baekhyun menjalankan mobilnya dalam taraf menuju ugal-ugalan. Dia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya sejak melihat ciuman kedua pasangan itu. Dia terus mengumpat, mengutuk, dan berkata tentang seberapa benci ia pada Kyungsoo.

"Semoga mereka lebih romantis lagi, keparat," umpatnya saat mengunci otomatis mobilnya di parkiran.

Dan siapa sangka umpatan Baekhyun terkabul dengan begitu manjur?

Berangkulan sepanjang ratusan toko, menonton film cinta-cintaan di bangku pojok saat di Megabox, berfoto seperti _pre-wedding_ di akuarium, mencuri-curi ciuman di toko buku, dan mendapat perhatian banyak orang saat di Kimchi Field Museum karena kemesraan mereka. Baekhyun berpikir itu tidak akan lebih buruk lagi, namun saat mereka menemukan panggung dan terdapat acara disana, entah bagaimana caranya pasangan itu ditunjuk naik untuk berduet dan mendapat pujian karena kecocokan mereka yang membuat iri.

Ya, sangat membuat Byun Baekhyun iri.

Baekhyun berakhir di mobilnya dengan wajah lesu dan penampilan kacau. Waktu dan tenagantya dikuras habis oleh kegiatannya mengikuti pasangan itu. Dia bahkan mempertanyakan keadaan hatinya sekarang, dikarenakan entah berapa ribu kali itu terasa seperti ditebas samurai. Mercy Chanyeol bergerak maju dengan decitan yang menyerupai tikus terjepit, Baekhyun tersadar dan ikut melajukan mobilnya. Membelah jalanan ibu kota yang ramai.

Mercy dan Bugatti itu berhenti di area parkir luar gedung apartemen. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang dilakukan pasangan itu lantaran keduanya belum menampakan batang hidung masing-masing sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Dia menggigiti kukunya gugup, tangannya dingin dan begitu pula kakinya. Dia berharap perkiraannya bahwa mereka sedang melakukan kegiatan tidak senonoh didalam sana tidak lah benar-benar terjadi.

Akan tetapi kenyataan berkata lain. Baekhyun bukan lagi seorang tolol sejak Jongdae mencekokinya video porno. Ia tidak mungkin tidak bisa mengartikan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan disana dengan punggung telanjang dengan posisi membungkuk. Mobil itu bergoyang serama hentakkan Chanyeol didalam Kyungsoo, kaca mobil itu berembun dikarenakan aktivitas pemiliknya. Bahkan dalam jaraknya yang teraut tak begitu jauh, Baekhyun dengan jelas dapat mendengar erangan Kyungsoo yang meminta lebih dan Chanyeol yang menyerukan kenikmatannya.

Baekhyun tidak perlu lagi menanyakan keadaan hatinya, karena jawabannya sudah pasti hancur.

Remaja 18 itu mengendarai mobilnya pulang dengan raga nyaris kosong.

* * *

Delapan menit menuju tengah malam Baekhyun sampai di rumahnya. Sebuah asap mengepul di udara dan asalnya adalah dari taman belakang. Dia berpikir kejutan apalagi yang akan dia dapat di hari 'indah'nya, dengan gontai Baekhyun melangkah masuk. Pemandangan ibu, Baekbeom, dan ayahnya yang melingkari api unggun adalah yang pertama kali ia tangkap.

Tapi mungkinkah itu api unggun?

Semua mata menatap Baekhyun dingin namun si bungsu itu hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan lelah. Dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap ibunya, dan yang ia dapati adalah satu lagi hal yang membuatnya terpukul.

"Ibu sudah memeringatimu. Stroberimu menjadi abu sekarang," katanya dengan nada sok dikeraskan.

Melihat Baekhyun yang hanya menatap kosong kearah api, membuat hati keluarga Byun mencelos. Baekbeom dengan cepat berlari kearah Baekhyun dan mendekanya erat, menyamankan kepala adiknya teat di dada. Mengusap surai itu acak, namun responnya adalah kosong.

Baekhyun tak bereaksi.

"Ini resikonya dari melanggar ibu, Baek," Baekbeom berucap dan dua tertua Byun itu mengangguk.

Tangan dingin Baekhyun mengepal dan bahunya bergetar. Sebuah isakan lolos ketika Baekhyun sudah tak dapat lagi menahan tangisnya. Semua orang terperanjat, tidak menduga akan seperti ini jadinya.

Baekhyun tahu, ia harusnya mendengarkan ibunya untuk tidak keluar di jam yang ditentukan. Dengan begitu dia tidak akan bertemu Chanyeol, tidak akan mengenalnya, merasa begitu senang dan terluka karenanya.

Malam itu Baekhyun menangis memilukan dalam pelukan Baekbeom.

.

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

.

**a/n:**

Holla~ Surprise update! This chapter was nothing, but (a late) newyear gift for you guys! I hope you all like it even the story was like "ew, wtf?" Hahaha, I know this chapter is so... uh, I don't know what to say, but writing this chapter was so tiring :"c I feel so bad for babby Baek~

Then, I'll talk to you soon!

**P.S** I'm not hater of Kyungsoo. I choose him 'cause he's the one that I thought could match with CY beside Baek. Satansoo is cute and squishy, isn't he?

**PM/Review/Fav/Follow juseyongg x3**


	8. Minor Assistance

**Characters: **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan, etc.  
**Warn for this chap: **Oral sex

**© Kacangpolongman**

_**.**_

* * *

_Clinophobia_ atau ada juga yang menyebutnya _Somniphobia_ adalah kelainan yang selalu menyerang Baekhyun saat menjelang jam tidur. Itu membuat si penderita sungkan memejamkan matanya dan beristirahat dikarenakan berbagai macam ketakutan irasional yang menghinggapi pikiran mereka. Mimpi buruk, mengompol saat tidur, atau bahkan berhenti bernapas ketika tidur adalah hal yang mengganggu mereka. Dan untuk Baekhyun, itu karena pemikiran konyol akan hantu.

Gejala _Clinophobia_ berbeda pada setiap orang. Sebagian besar menghindari tidur, namun sebagian lainnya tertidur tetapi terbangun beberapa kali dalam semalam karena merasa tidak nyaman. Bagi yang memaksakan untuk tidur seperti si keras kepala Byun, dia akan mengalami kepanikan, dada berdebar kencang, atau gemetar.

Selain itu, dampak dari kelainan ini adalah mengganggu fungsi tubuh. Tentu saja karena penderita akan kekurangan tidur yangmana sangat dibutuhkan tubuh. Hal ini menyebabkan gangguan fungsi tubuh, mengantuk, kelelahan, sukar fokus, bahkan rentan sakit.

Dan itulah yang membuat Baekhyun tergolek lemah di kasurnya, padahal ini adalah hari Selasa dan itu berarti hari sekolah. Lima menit menuju pukul sembilan Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Plester penurun panas serta kertas pengangkat komedo tertempel di dahi dan hidungnya. Butuh sedikit perjuangan untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang dan bernapas normal.

Kepalanya sakit dan kulitnya memerah berkat demam yang menyerangnya. Menangis semalam suntuk menghasilkan suhu panas diatas 38 derajat celcius yang kuat sampai sekarang. Matanya sayu dan tubuhnya menggigil, tidak seburuk semalam tapi cukup baginya untuk menjadi alasan menarik selimut untuk memeluk dirinya.

Napasnya panas ketika sampai di permukaan kulit, ia ingin sekali bergerak untuk mencari ibu, ayah, atau Baekbeom akan tetapi tubuhnya tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Itu sangat lemah, otot dan sendinya sakit, juga palpitasi yang mendera.

Baekhyun tergolek lemah di ranjangnya, pikirannya mengudara tanpa kenal batasan. Melayang pada sekolahnya, keadaan kelas, tugas-tugas, Jongdae, para pengajar magang, taruhannya dengan Kyungsoo, dan- Chanyeol.

Nama yang terlintas di benaknya seakan mengejutkanya sampai rasanya ingin mati. Napasnya semakin memburu dan dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain meraih ponselnya di nakas dengan kepayahan. Adalah kontak Luhan yang dihubunginya pertama kali. Telepon tersambung dan Luhan menyapa cepat, menanyakan alasan ketidak hadiran yang termuda diantara mereka.

"Katakan saja aku sakit karena semalam menangisi stroberiku," katanya gamang.

"Benarkah? Keren," Luhan menanggapi. "Hey, mau tahu sesuatu?"

"Jika itu tentang Oh Sehun aku akan mematikan sambungan sekarang juga."

Luhan tergelak, "tidak, ini tentang mahasiswa magang."

Baekhyun menahan napas.

"Salah satu yang mengajar di kelas kita memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Park Chanyeol, dia mengajar sains, dan gila. Aku sempat berpikir jika itu adalah Chanyeol si petugas pom bensin karena nama dan pendeskripsian yang kau berikan sungguh cocok dengannya."

Baekhyun butuh untuk berteriak atau menyuruh jantungnya bedetak normal, namun adanya itu semakin berdegup tak karuan.

"D-dia memang Chanyeol si petugas pom bensin."

"Ya seperti dugaanku— _and- WHAT_? _ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS_?"

Yang termuda menghela napas, mengutarakan ketidaknyamanannya membahas perihal si petugas pom bensin untuk saat ini. Dia mengucapkan '_bye_,' dan sambungan terputus. Tubuhnya merosot.

"Apa terobsesi pada seseorang rasanya segini buruk?" gumamnya serak.

_Beep beep_

Baekhyun melirik ponselnya penuh antisipasi sebelum akhirnya membuka isi pesan.

'_Baekhyun, kau baik?'_

Itu Chanyeol.

Tapi Baekhyun sedang dalam perasaan terburuknya kepada pria itu, jadi dia hanya menatap ponselnya kosong. Membiarkan puluhan pesan lainnya menyusul dengan harapan balasan kalimat yang menandakan si pemilik baik-baik saja. Itu berlangsung sampai dua hari kemudian.

Dan ini adalah hari ketiga Baekhyun berbaring di ranjangnya dengan plester penurun panas di dahi. Baekhyun adalah orang yang mudah terserang penyakit namun lama untuk sembuh kembali. Bahkan hanya untuk demam biasa saja, dia membutuhkan tiga hari penuh untuk beristirahat. Ibunya yang kini tengah menuangkan air mineral ke gelas diam-diam melirik anak bungsunya yang tengah menatap langit-langit.

"Ponselmu berbunyi terus, tidak dilihat?" tanyanya lembut.

Baekhyun melirik ponselnya sebentar sebelum menggeleng dan kembali menatap ke atas.

"Siapa tahu penting," Ibu mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang, meraih kepala putranya untuk diusap sayang. "Kasihan 'kan kalau tidak dikabari. Baekhyun juga tidak suka bukan jika ditinggal tanpa kabar?"

Bibirnya mengerucut membenarkan.

"Tapi dia pantas menerimanya, Bu." Baekhyun membela diri. Ibu hanya tersenyum maklum, usapannya tak berhenti, membuat Baekhyun merasa tenang.

"Ibu tahu kamu sudah besar, kamu pasti bisa membedakan mana sikap yang harus diambil atau tidak ketika seseorang melakukan kesalahan padamu," Ibu bangkit menuju pintu. "Ibu rasa besok kamu sudah bisa masuk sekolah, sekarang tidurlah dulu."

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas. Menatap pesan-pesan Chanyeol memenuhi kotak masuknya.

_Kenapa kau begitu khawatir, Yeol? _

* * *

Baekhyun baru saja menggeser pintu kelasnya saat kertas warna-warni berpotongan kecil menghambur di depan wajahnya. Tatapannya berpendar bingung sebelum menangkap tulisan 'selamat datang kembali,' di papan tulis kapur mereka. Senyumnya mengembang bersamaan dengan tubuh mungilnya yang dipeluk massal warga sekelas.

"Kenapa demam mengambil waktu begitu lama untuk disembuhkan?" tukas si ketua kelas. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu dari tempatnya duduk, disebelah Luhan.

"Ya sudah, karena Baekhyun kita sudah sembuh, masalah dia sakit bukan lagi soal. Kami sudah menyiapkan perayaan kecil, tahu?" Luhan menyeringai, diikuti teman-teman lelakinya, sedangkan para siswi hanya memutar mata dengan berwajah jengkel. Satu per satu siswi meninggalkan lingkaran seraya mencibir.

Pria manis itu mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa-"

"Abaikan saja, anak perempuan memang begitu, iya 'kan?" Junghwan menyela. Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Sebuah _netbook _produksi Apple diletakkan begitu saja diatas meja, layarnya berwarna hitam dan yang bisa Baekhyun lihat hanya pantulan dirinya dan anak-anak laki-laki yang seketika duduk bergerombol di belakang dengan _headphone_ _wireless_ bertengger di kepala masing-masing. Dia tidak bisa berontak ketika Luhan menggunakan benda itu padanya juga. Dan ketika layar menyala dia mengerti dengan apa yang mereka maksud perayaan.

Nonton porno bersama.

"Oh, _these pieces of shit_."

* * *

Chanyeol menjabarkan materi pewarisan sifat dengan gaya mengajarnya yang santai seperti biasa didepan kelas. Murid-murid tampak asik mendengarkan suara Chanyeol yang berat dengan pandangan berbeda-beda. Namun yang paling dominan tentu saja pandangan memuja. Dia biasanya akan tersenyum setiap kali selesai berbicara, akan tetapi kali ini tidak.

Kelopaknya terangkat menemukan pemuda berambut gelap yang dikenalnya berjalan melewati kelas 3-A dengan wajah gelisah.

Kegembiraan membuncah dari dalam dirinya tanpa kata yang dapat menjelaskan apa arti dibalik perasaan itu. Dia kehilangan Baekhyun sejak tiga hari terakhir dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya panik setengah mati, dikarenakan terakhir kali ia berjumpa dengannya adalah saat ia menolak permintaan yang lebih muda untuk pulang bersama. Belum lagi puluhan pesannya yang menjadi seonggok sampah tak berguna dalam ponselnya.

Kekhawatirannya ini didasari penyesalan, itu saja. Dia berpikir harusnya ia menerima ajakan Baekhyun untuk pulang bersama, nyatanya dia menolak. Yang berarti melanggar tata krama yang selalu diwanti-wanti ibunya.

Kakinya bergerak mundur tanpa bisa dicegah, siap untuk melangkah.

"Ada apa, Pak?"

Chanyeol berkedip sekali sebelum tertawa sumbang dan menggeleng.

Akhirnya, masih dengan pembawaan yang santai ia meminta mereka melakukan diskusi dengan materi yang baru disampaikannya tadi dan bersiap untuk melakukan presentasi., sedangkan ia pamit dengan dalih pergi ke toilet.

Dia mengekori jejak Baekhyun yang terbilang cepat dengan kaki jenjangnya, menemukan pria mungil itu menuntunnya pada toilet pria.

Segala kemungkinan berlabuh di benaknya. Pertama, Baekhyun hanya ingin buang air. Kedua, Baekhyun masuk angin dan memuntahkan sarapannya. Ketiga, Baekhyun hanya ingin mencuci tangan sambil berkaca dan membenarkan tatanan rambutnya. Keempat, Baekhyun beronani—_OH coret!_

Chanyeol merasa malu dengan pemikirannya sendiri, dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan terus merutuk sampai terdengar suara dari dalam sana. Dia sontak mendorong pintu utama kamar mandi dan mencari sosok Baekhyun, namun— kosong.

Baekhyun tidak ada disana, dahi Chanyeol yang tak tertutup poni tertekuk.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol memanggil. "Byun Baekhyun?"

"Y-yah.." suara parau itu tersenggal.

Chanyeol merinding mendengarnya.

'_Astaga, seksi sekali suaranya,'_ dia membatin.

Chanyeol membuka satu per satu pintu bilik kamar mandi yang tertutup, semuanya kosong kecuali bilik keempat dari pintu utama. Ketika ia mendorongnya, ia menemukan Baekhyun tengah terduduk di kloset dengan wajah memerah dan celana merosot sebatas lutut. Dia dapat juga menemukan penis Baekhyun yang baginya tetap terlihat mungil meskipun sedang ereksi.

"C-Chanyeol?"

Keduanya menelan ludah.

Sungguh, Chanyeol adalah orang dengan peringkat pertama yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya saat ini!

_Perasaan tadi pintunya sudah dikunci, duh!_

Baekhyun dengan terburu membenahi dirinya, memasukkan kembali kejantanannya ke dalam celananya dan berniat menerobos Chanyeol yang berdiri tepat di ambang pintu. Diluar perkiraan, Chanyeol mencengkram lengannya. Membawanya kembali duduk di kloset. Dia memenjara Baekhyun dalam ruang lingkup kecil yang membuat yang lebih kecil kesulitan bernapas dalam keadaannya yang sedang bergairah pasca menonton video porno bersama di kelas.

Video porno selalu membawa petaka padaku, pikirnya nelangsa.

"Baek," Chanyeol berbisik tepat di telinga. "Izinkan aku membantumu."

Mata Baekhyun membola.

Baekhyun hendak menggeleng, namun Chanyeol menyela, "anggap saja sebagai penebusan dosaku."

"H-hah?"

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi lebih lanjut. Dengan cekatan dia menarik turun celana yang lebih pendek. Baekhyun menanggapi dengan beberapa gerakan penolakan tak berarti, karena dasarnya ia memang memiliki ketertarikan akan Chanyeol jadi dia senang-senang saja pria itu menawarkan diri untuk membantunya menuntaskan hasratnya. Namun, jauh didalam hati kecilnya ia menjerit mengapa Chanyeol harus membagi itu pada Kyungsoo juga seperti tempo hari.

_**Mereka bertunangan, ingat?**_

_Benar, tentu itu adalah hal yang lumrah dilakukan karena mereka memiliki hubungan yang jelas_. Diam-diam, matanya memerah menahan tangis.

"Chan- nyaah!"

Pemikirannya seakan ikut mengalir turun bersama dengan keringatnya yang mengalir deras. Kepalanya refleks mendongak, mengekspos leher jenjang dengan urat-urat di lehernya yang tampak seksi dan menggoda untuk dijilat. Dia mencoba untuk menutupi desahannya dengan tangan, namun sia-sia. Rangsangan yang diberikan Chanyeol seakan menjadi komando mutlak untuknya menyuarakan kenikmatan, semua erangannya tak terbendung dan itu sedikit demi sedikit menampar sisi primitif Chanyeol untuk mencari pelampiasan.

Chanyeol menghentikan urutannya pada batang kelamin Baekhyun. Menatap Baekhyun tepat di mata bak seorang penguasa.

"Jangan terlalu berisik, seseorang bisa saja mendengarnya, Baek." Himbaunya dengan suara dalam, sarat akan nafsu. Namun, Baekhyun tetap seorang lugu, ia mengartikan nada itu dengan Chanyeol sedang kesal padanya. Jadi dia hanya mengangguk lemah, merasa takut.

Pria itu kembali mendaratkan tangannya pada kejantanan Baekhyun, membawanya naik-turun seraya mengorek pucuknya. Baekhyun menahan jeritnya dengan menggigit telunjuknya. Selain tangan, lidahnya pun turut serta. Benda lunak, liar, dan basah itu bergerak di pangkal paha Baekhyun, membuat lelaki itu tak kuasa untuk tak menggeliat.

"Hnn.. angh-"

Chanyeol mengusap kepala penis Baekhyun dengan permukaan kulitnya, membuat pria yang berada dibawah kuasanya ini menggelinjang. Dia menyesap kulit bayi yang kini berada dalam zona panasnya, membuat tanda merah keunguan yang kata orang adalah 'noda asmara'. Puas akan tandanya, Chanyeol mulai memfokuskan diri pada penis Baekhyun yang mengacung tegak, seolah menantangnya untuk dipuaskan.

Ini adalah kali kedua Baekhyun merasakan mulut Chanyeol memanjakan tubuh bagian selatannya selain anus. Itu adalah menakjubkan dan fantastis, Baekhyun tak mampu lagi berucap melainkan mengerang, mendesah, dan memaki ketika lidah panas Chanyeol menyapa permukaan batang penis Baekhyun yang memerah.

Dia menyedot di bagian ujung penis hingga pipinya mencekung, Baekhyun mendesah kian keras dibalik telapak tangannya. Tangan Chanyeol seperti memiliki keinginan sendiri untuk menjamah Baekhyun, maka dari itu jari-jari panjang Chanyeol yang besar tanpa disangka telah berada di skrotum Baekhyun. Mengelus sebelum akhirnya menggaruk pelan, membuat Baekhyun makin hilang kendali.

Keringatnya menetes hingga ke dada, dia merasa lengket dan panas. Tapi Chanyeol tak membiarkannnya begitu saja untuk tuntas, malah mengungkungnya lama-lama dalam keadaan bersimbah keringat yang membuat situasi khas bercinta memenuhi bilik empat toilet yang sempit.

"Y-Yeol, astaga! Euungh..kyaah!"

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya lagi, Chanyeol baru saja menyentuh area diantara skrotum dan anusnya, perineumnya. Itu membuat kenikmatan yang dirasakannya berjuta kali lipat dari yang dirasakannya sebelumnya. Matanya merem-melek keenakan, kenikmatan yang dirasakannya ini benar-benar membuat frustasi, bagai ekstasi, sebuah candu!

Chanyeol menempatkan tangan yang satunya di lubang berkerut Baekhyun, menggosoknya cukup kasar dengan kukunya, membuat Baekhyun makin kelimpungan. Dalam jangka waktu tiga kali sodokan jari didalam rektumnya, Baekhyun orgasme. Hebat sekali, cukup banyak hingga Chanyeol membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan juga untuk menikmatinya langsung dari uretranya.

"Sshh- sial.."

"Ternyata kau manis sekali, _smurf_." Chanyeol tersenyum setelah menyusut sudut bibirnya.

Baekhyun menanggapi dengan napas yang terengah-engah, wajahnya masih merona pasca ejakulasi yang menakjubkan. Begitu pun dengan tubuhnya yang seratus persen lemas setelah berhasil menyelesaikan masalahnya. Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi awalnya, membantu Baekhyun mengenakan kembali seragamnya dengan benar. Ia menopang tubuh ringkih Baekhyun yang tampak masih lemas didalam pelukan hangatnya.

Dia mengambil sapu tangannya di saku, mengusap keringat Baekhyun yang mengalir dari kepala sampai ke dada dan punggung. Membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi harus menahan lenguhannya ketika Chanyeol menekannya di leher, dada, dan punggungnya yang masih sensitif akan sentuhan. Entah sengaja atau tidak, Chanyeol juga melakukan itu pada putingnya, membuat Baekhyun memekik tepat di telinga yang lebih tinggi.

"C-cukup," Baekhyun mendorong bahu Chanyeol bersamaan dengan bel pelajaran berikutnya yang berdering. "Kau tidak harus melakukannya, aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukannya."

Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Aku memang memintamu untuk menjadi partner seksku, tapi kau menolak demi tunanganmu itu. Kalau kau memang memilihnya, mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kau pikir aku murahan?"

Chanyeol terhenyak mendengarnya, bahunya didorong cukup keras dan tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan saat melihat punggung mungil itu menjauh dengan langkah cepat.

* * *

Hujan turun dengan deras saat jam pulang sekolah. Hampir seperdelapan penduduk sekolah tidak membawa payung, menyebabkan kepala yang menunggu hujan reda menumpuk cukup banyak di pintu utama sekolah, Baekhyun salah satunya.

Dia membawa mobil, tentu saja. Dan payung sialannya itu tertinggal di mobil. Ia bisa berlari, namun dia tahu jelas keadaan tubuhnya, demamnya belum sembuh benar dan ia tidak ingin mengambil beberapa absen lagi karena lagi-lagi butuh tiga hari penuh untuk beristirahat. Kepalanya terangkat untuk menatap langit, awan nampak kelabu dengan beberapa petir yang menyambar tanpa belas kasih.

"_Cumulonimbus?_" gumamnya.

Ia berjengit merasakan beberapa tetes air mengenai wajahnya. Dia mundur selangkah, mencoba menyelamatkan diri dari tetes lainnya. Tanpa rencana, kaki seseorang dibelakang terinjak olehnya. Baekhyun berbalik gusar, hendak meminta maaf jika saja orang itu bukan dia.

Chanyeol.

Bibir Baekhyun terkatup kembali. Dia memutar tubuhnya, mengabaikan senyum cemerlang Chanyeol yang perlahan memudar. Ingin sekali ia menerobos hujan, tapi ini benar-benar deras!

"Mungkin kau butuh payung," Chanyeol menawarkan. Baekhyun melirik payung di tangan Chanyeol sebentar dan menggeleng. Dengan menguatkan tekadnya, kakinya perlahan melangkah dan membawa tasnya untuk melindungi kepala, dan dia berlari. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terpaku di tempat menatap punggung sempitnya.

"Apa aku melakukannya segitu buruk?"

Pemuda Park itu menatap payungnya dalam diam. Perasaan bersalah membakar dadanya, membuatnya tak tahan untuk tinggal. Membantu onaninya, menawarkan payung, dan semuanya dianggap angin lalu bagi Baekhyun. Tata krama yang selama ini diajarkan ibunya selalu berbuah manis padanya, namun mengapa pada Baekhyun itu seakan tak berguna?

Mahasiswa itu mengigit pipi dalamnya, menyesal.

Lain Chanyeol lain pula Baekhyun, setelah mencapai mobilnya dia buru-buru menyalakan penghangat. Tidak terlalu basah kuyup memang, namun cukup untuk memuatnya kembali bersin-bersin. Segera sehabis menyimpan tasnya, dia melajukan mobil. Mencoba mengabaikan sosok Chanyeol yang mengusik benaknya.

Ia kalut, tak pernah sekali pun dalam hidupnya ia menghindari orang dengan cara begini. Tangannya yang memegang kemudi mengerat, perang batin kembali menyergapnya. Maafkan atau tidak. Dia sendiri ragu, memangnya apa salah Chanyeol?

Karena menolak jadi partner seksnya?

Karena bersikap baik padanya?

Karena menjadi orang pertama yang mencabut label perjakanya?

Karena memiliki tunangan dan melakukan seks dengannya di dalam mobil seperti yang mereka lakukan?

Ini gila, Chanyeol sudah berperilaku sangat baik terhadapnya dan yang ia berikan pada pria itu adalah tingkah dingin yang bahkan membuatnya muak sendiri. Tapi apa mau dikata, dia masih sangat panas karena kejadian tempo hari. Meskipun Chanyeol sudah menebusnya juga tadi di toilet.

Pipinya merona ketika mengingatnya lagi. Dia menggeleng, dia telah melayangkan ucapan jahat pada Chanyeol karena hal itu. Ia tidak seharusnya merasa senang, ia tidak mau dibilang munafik. Walaupun sebenarnya perasaannya tak dapat dibohongi lagi, katakan saja ia memang telah menjadi orang yang munafik.

Tapi untuk menjadi begitu rendah didepan petugas pom bensin seperti Chanyeol— Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat, menolak pemikirannya.

Diluar pertimbangan, mobilnya oleng dan terbanting angin ke kiri. Baekhyun tercekat lalu dengan sigap menginjak rem dan yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah decit ban yang tergesek kasar aspal jalan raya yang sepi. Ketika menoleh, ia menemukan pembatas jalan yang dekat sekali dengan pintu mobilnya. Baekhyun menghela napas, ia selamat.

Dia meraih payungnya dan membuka pintu, dia mengecek semua bagian mobil dan yang ia dapatkan adalah ban depan yang kempes. Baekhyun mendengus lelah. Ini hujan dan ia tidak membawa dongkrak. Dia juga mulai merasa pusing pasca kehujanan tadi.

"Benar-benar bencana," rutuknya seraya memijat pelipis yang berdenyut.

Hujan masih turun dengan deras, tak ia lihat satu pun mobil yang melintas. Mungkin orang tak mau mengambil resiko, tidak sepertinya. Baekhyun berdiam diri didepan kap mobil, memandangi hujan yang membuatnya tenang. Seakan semua masalahnya ikut hanyut terbawa aliran hujan. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, merasa terhibur.

Bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menengadah untuk merasakan temperatur dingin air, sebuah mobil berhenti tepat didepan Bugattinya. Baekhyun berpikir ia beruntung ada orang yang mau repot-repot menepi untuk menolongnya, tapi seketika senyumnya luntur menyadari itu adalah Mercy yang sama seperti yang digunakan Chanyeol. Lengkap dengan decitannya yang berisik.

Si pengemudi keluar dari mobil dengan payung birunya yang Baekhyun ketahui tadi ditawarkan kepadanya. Chanyeol mendekat dengan senyum lebarnya yang biasa, membuat Baekhyun lupa untuk memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali ke mobil.

"Aku kira kau butuh bantuan," katanya dengan suara lantang mencoba menandingi desah hujan yang berisik.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab tapi menunjuk bannya yang bocor. Chanyeol melihatnya dan tersenyum maklum.

"Oh, akan ku ambil dongkrakku," dia berbalik untuk mendapatkan benda yang dicarinya di bagasi. "Kau bawa ban cadangan?"

Baekhyun terdiam menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat telaten menempatkan dongkraknya di bawah ban. Chanyeol memanggil namanya sekali dan akhirnya dia menjawab seadanya.

Sore telah berjalan separuh dan hujan belum berhenti juga, Chanyeol telah selesai mengganti bannya yang kempes, namun keduanya terjebak disini karena penyiar radio yang mengatakan ini adalah badai. Akan sangat rawan jika berkendara disaat angin berhembus dengan kuatnya. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, didalam mobil Baekhyun. Yang lebih muda menolak mentah-mentah saat Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk berada di Mercy hitam kolotnya karena setelah dicek mobil Chanyeol tidak punya penghangat.

Chanyeol yang mengerti kebutuhan Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah, dia akan beranjak pulang tapi Baekhyun lagi-lagi menolak dengan keras. Dia tidak mau sendirian, katanya.

Akan tetapi, kendati pun telah berada di satu ruang lingkup kecil yang sama keduanya tidak terlibat percakapan sedikit pun. Chanyeol nampak asik dengan lagu yang diputar oleh salah satu stasiun radio dan Baekhyun yang sedang mengalihkan pusingnya dengan mencoba tidur.

Chanyeol melirik yang lebih pendek sebentar, "kau marah?"

"Hn."

"Benar-benar marah?"

"Pikir saja sendiri."

Lalu senyap kembali.

Suara yang mengisi keheningan saat itu adalah dari musisi kenamaan asal Inggris Sam Smith, dengan sebuah balada berjudul _I'm Not The Only One_. Penyanyi yang mengakui dirinya penyuka sesama jenis pada Mei 2014 itu seakan mengguncang Baekhyun dengan lagunya.

_You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one_

Baekhyun sungguh berharap Chanyeol tahu. Tahu akan dirinya yang bukan satu-satunya bagi Kyungsoo. Namun apadayanya, itu sama saja seperti menyuruh kepala negara mencuci mobil Baekbeom, sesuatu yang ada diluar kuasanya. Chanyeol tak akan percaya padanya. Dengan kelakuan yang ditunjukannya pada Kyungsoo, Baekhyun yakin betul Chanyeol telah terjerat. Akan sia-sia membuat pria itu sadar hanya dengan kata-kata. Tapi Baekhyun juga berpikir, mengapa Chanyeol segini perhatiannya padanya? Apa sebenarnya ada yang Chanyeol inginkan, jadi suatu hari dia ingin menagih balas budi?

Remaja itu menghela napas, Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang meminta pamrih 'kan?

"Chanyeol," panggilnya dalam dan Chanyeol menyahut pelan. "Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku? Kau tahu.. itu membuatku bingung."

Terdapat jeda cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menjawab, "Maaf." Dan, "Itu hanya bentuk sopan santun."

Baekhyun tersenyum miris dalam pikirannya.

"Tentu saja, sopan santun." Baekhyun kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Dia menggumam, "Itu bagus." Dan tidak terdengar suara yang Chanyeol anggap lembut dan seksi itu lagi. Ketika dia menengok, kelopak mata cantik itu telah terpejam. Chanyeol enggan mengganggu, dia kembali fokus pada lagu.

Hujan masih menghujani bumi tanpa belas kasihan, yang ada titik air semakin banyak dan kuat. Hujan membuat parit di ujung jalan hampir penuh dan luber, hujan juga membuat kubangan di tengah taman yang sengaja dibuat untuk pohon penuh. Air memenuhi segala lubang. Chanyeol berpikir itu hanya terjadi diluar, namun saat lagu berganti dan ia melirik Baekhyun ia dapat menemukan air yang mengalir di pipi putihnya. Apa hujan juga yang melakukannya? Apa atap mobil Baekhyun berlubang?

Chanyeol menengadah dan tak menemukan apa pun.

"Aneh sekali."

Bagaimana jika mulai dengan pertanyaan 'adakah lubang di hatinya?', pernahkah kau terpikir?

* * *

.

.

Kerjap.

Kerjap.

Iris cokelat gelapnya mengatur cahaya yang masuk ke bola mata bersama dengan pupilnya. Lensa memfokuskan bayangan didepan matanya ke retina dengan gaya akomodasi. Setelah retina menangkap baik apa impuls itu, yang ia lihat sekarang adalah cahaya menyilaukan dari lampu yang tergantung di langit-langit ruangan.

Baekhyun mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya dan beranjak duduk. Ia menemukan dirinya berpakaian piyama beruang dengan kening yang lagi-lagi ditempeli plester kompres. Dia berada diatas ranjangnya, kamarnya. Baekhyun mengedip dua kali. Apa itu tadi hanya mimpi?

Berangkat sekolah, nonton porno dengan kedok perayaan kecil, bantuan-bantuan Chanyeol— hanya mimpi?

Pintu maghoni yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan koridor terbuka, kepala ibu menyembul dan diikuti dengan nampan yang berisi teh dan beberapa potong biskuit. Ibu tersenyum kecil dan menyapa Baekhyun selesai menyimpan nampan bercorak daun ginko itu di nakas.

"Merasa baikan? Harusnya sih begitu," suara ibu terdengar lembut, membuat si bungsu tersenyum.

"Ya, kurasa," Baekhyun mencomot biskuit dan mulai menyantapnya. Ia berhenti ketika ingin mengambil potong ketiganya. "Ibu, apa aku berangkat sekolah hari ini?"

Respon ibu adalah tertawa dan bertanya, "apa demam membuatmu pikun?"

"Ibu~" Baekhyun merengek seperti bayi.

Segera setelah beres dengan tawanya ibu mengangguk, "kamu bahkan sangat bersemangat tadi pagi."

_Berarti yang tadi itu bukan mimpi? Tapi mengapa—_

"Kamu pasti melupakan bagian kamu tertidur di mobil saat hujan sedang deras-derasnya 'kan?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepala, ibu terkekeh. "Sudah kuduga."

"Seseorang menelpon menanyakan alamat rumah, Ibu takut itu adalah modus penipuan jadi Ibu tidak berikan. Eh, orang itu mengaku sebagai mahasiswa magang dan kebetulan mengajarmu, Ibu ingat betul kamu pernah bilang hal yang sama. Jadi daripada memberi alamat rumah kita, Ibu menyuruh supir Shin untuk menjemput ke alamat tempat yang diberikannya, dan _wala_~ Ibu mendapatkanmu basah kuyup dan lelap sekali di gendongan Baekbeom yang kebetulan baru pulang juga."

Baekhyun mengerjap.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Mungkin saja," Ibu menyela yakin. "Orang itu terlalu tak tega untuk membangunkan putraku yang manis dari tidur lelapnya dan jadinya dia repot-repot dicurigai sebagai penipu sedangkan dia bisa saja membangunkanmu sesaat setelah hujan reda dan menyuruhmu pulang sendiri."

Baekhyun mengulum bibir bawahnya. Pipinya memerah.

Chanyeol itu benar-benar, deh.

"Mungkin dia suka padamu," Ibu berkata riang gembira.

_Suka?_, Baekhyun berdebar tanpa bisa ditahan.

"_Itu hanya bentuk sopan santun."_

Baekhyun meremas selimutnya.

"Tidak Bu, itu hanya bentuk sopan santun," Baekhyun mengangkat kepalannya, tersenyum tipis pada ibu. "Dia punya orang lain yang disukainya."

.

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

.

**a/n:**

halo disini sukro:'3 hadir lagi di hari Sabtu untuk meramaikan para jombs kesepian _(__ini buat diri sendiri kok. iya.) _akhirnya setelah kenyang ngisi waktu vakum dengan ngerjain soal siang-malem sukro kembali~~ yipie~~ udah lama banget yaaa, duuh muupkan dakuuu luvyah/?

sebenernya sukro ga terlalu pede sama chap ini karena duuh gatau kenapa udah diedit berapa kali tetep aja kurang sreg rasanya:'v tapi mudah-mudahan tetep dalem kategori oke lah ya~ semoga ga mengecewakan!

en sukro mau bilang makasih banyak buat yang masih setia nunggu dan kasih support:*:* I appreciate you guys alot (heart)

**p.s **UN b indo susah betebetebete.

**PM/Review/Fav/Follow? ~('****ㅅ****'****~)**


	9. Under the Starry Night

**Characters: **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, etc.

**© Kacangpolongman**

_**.**_

* * *

Telunjuknya mengetuk meja tiga kali dan bagaikan sebuah mantra, bel akhir pelajaran berbunyi. Satu per satu murid kelas 3-B meninggalkan ruangan, kecuali enam orang yang terjadwal untuk melakukan piket kelas di hari Jumat. Adalah kesialan tersindiri jika namamu tertulis di bagian teratas bagan piket, karena itu berarti kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk pulang sebelum nama-nama yang berada dibawahmu menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dan kabar angin mengatakan, hari Jumat adalah giliran Baekhyun.

"Kemarikan kemocengnya!"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang membersihkan debu disini?"

"Semua rakyat korea tahu membersihkan lantai dengan kemoceng adalah sebuah kebodohan," Suhyun mengeluh dengan wajah gusarnya atas sikap pacarnya, Minsoo.

Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya kesal. Dia hampir saja membanting sapunya kalau tidak ingat itu merupakan sapu ketiga yang dibeli kelas karena ulahnya. Dia melirik pasangan bodoh itu dan menyuruh keduanya untuk fokus. Pasangan itu menyahut bersamaan dengan senyum lebar dan ya Tuhan, senyum mereka yang cemerlang mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol.

Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Lupakan, aku hanya meminta kalian melakukannya dengan benar dan aku bisa keluar dari kewajibanku, mengerti?"

Keduanya mengangguk patuh dan melanjutkan acara bersih-bersih mereka. Baekhyun pun melanjutkan menyapu lantai dari barisan belakang. Kegiatan itu berlangsung membosankan, hanya percakapan pasangan bodoh Minsoo-Suhyun dan gerutuan si kuper Daehwan yang mengisi kesunyian.

"Suhyun, kau itu sama seperti udang."

"Lho, kenapa memangnya?"

"Sama-sama tidak berotak tapi disukai banyak orang, terutama aku!"

"Ah~ Minsoo _so sweet_!"

"Minsoo tambah Suhyun jadi apa?"

"Hm.. jadi dua?"

"Bukan~"

"Oke, aku menyerah, jadi apa?"

"Jadi cinta!"

"Aih~ Minsoo bisa saja!"

"Suhyun, ada apa itu dibawah alismu?"

"Eh- apa? Mata?"

"Oh itu mata ya, aku kira itu pelangi, habis indah sekali sih!"

"Kyah~ jangan gombal _dong_!"

_Krik krik_

Baekhyun memandang datar momen itu selagi merutuki gombalan Minsoo yang tidak ada keren-kerennya, dan Baekhyun lebih merutuki Suhyun yang malah bahagia sekali mendengarnya. Daehwan pun tak ada bedanya, dia menatap mereka seakan mereka adalah artefak berbentuk cacing planaria beku yang ditinggalkan alien saat terakhir kali komet Halley jatuh ke bumi. Dua orang petugas piket yang lain hanya jadi pihak haha-hehe saja, omong-omong.

Baekhyun memutuskan menutup telinga dan fokus pada tugas awalnya, dia menggiring sampah ke pengki dengan sapu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah, tak terasa dua puluh menit terlewati dan kelas mereka sudah terlihat lebih baik. Baekhyun berterima kasih kepada teman-temannya dan satu per satu dari mereka meninggalkan ruangan, menyisakan Baekhyun yang membenahi isi tasnya.

Ketika berjalan keluar kelas dia menyadari sepatunya yang agak basah akibat ulah si pasangan bodoh saat berebut tugas mengepel, ember air kotornya tertendang dan sialnya itu mengenai kakinya. Baekhyun membuang napas tanpa kentara. Dia jelas menolak pulang dengan sepatu basah. Bagian terbaiknya, dia punya sepasang sepatu cadangan di loker. Jadi dengan langkah diseret ia menuju barisan loker di sudut lorong kelas tiga.

Dia mencapai barisan ketiga, lokernya adalah satu-satunya yang ramai oleh stiker dan memiliki gembok rangkap. Baekhyun memutar angka dan kunci pertama terbuka, dia melakukan hal yang sama untuk pengaman yang kedua. Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu ia menyimpan tas kertas coklat di lokernya, tapi itu cukup untuk menyadarkannya jika memang ia membutuhkan itu untuk sepatunya yang basah.

Baekhyun mengganti sepatunya dan menutup loker. Baru disadarinya sesuatu menempel disana, diantara stiker Larva dan Pokemon. Dia mengambilnya dari tempat benda itu tertempel semula.

"Lollipop?"

Dia menoleh kesana kemari namun tak menemukan seorang pun di koridor, hanya percakapan dari kelas-kelas yang terdengar seperti desah tak berarti. Baekhyun menatap lamat-lamat permen bertangkai itu sampai akhirnya menyadari ada _sticky note_ yang menempel di sudut lain pintu loker. Warnanya biru dan coraknya kuning, Baekhyun pikir itu terlihat seperti langit malam.

Didorong rasa penasaran, dia meraih dan membacanya.

_Hai, _smurf_._

_Maukah kau menghitung bintang? Berbaring di rumput? Menerbangkan karet- maksudku, yah, aku harap kau mau. Ini bukan ajakan penting, tapi- yah, aku sungguh berharap kau mau._

_Jika itu adalah sebuah ya, aku menunggumu. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti kemana dia menuntunmu, yang pertama adalah _silver_. Wanginya menarik dalam setelan olahraga._

_-Chanyeol-_

Kerutan di dahi Baekhyun mendalam dan kata 'apa sih?' keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah. Chanyeol itu sebenarnya mencoba menyampaikan apa? Cukup dengan tulisannya yang terbilang acak-acakan (tulisan Chanyeol naik-turun seperti lembah), apa pria itu mencoba menulis puisi? Kata per katanya terdengar aneh untuknya, tapi—

Baekhyun menggigit sudut dalam pipinya.

"Oh _you_ _saucy man_," dia menahan diri untuk tidak memekik. Jantungnya berdebar, berisik sekali. Baekhyun bahkan lupa apa yang terjadi diantara dia dan Chanyeol beberapa hari kebelakang.

Chanyeol yang memikat atau Baekhyun yang pelupa?

_Buzz.. buzz.._

Baekhyun berkedip sekali, kembali ke dunia tempatnya berpijak setelah sebelumnya berkelana dalam khayalan kilatnya. Suara itu mengusik telinganya dan ia mendapati seekor lebah madu terbang di tempat, di depan permen lollipopnya yang dibungkus plastik bening.

Bibirnya yang lucu mengerut tak suka, dia menarik permennya menjauh dan si lebah ikut terbang kearah permennya.

Baekhyun berkedip dengan wajah bingung, itu adalah ketika bibirnya terbuka kecil dan kedua alisnya naik penuh keingintahuan. Pria bersurai gelap itu membawa tangannya terangkat ke kiri dan lebah itu mengikuti pergerakannya. Mata kelinci Baekhyun berbinar, tertarik.

Dia menggerakkan permennya ke kanan, lebahnya terbang ke kanan. Digerakkan ke kiri, lebahnya terbang ke kiri. Diturunkan sebatas pinggul, lebahnya terbang ke depannya. Baekhyun mengukir senyum cerah, takjub akan penemuan kecilnya.

_Lebah madu suka permen lollipop!_

Dengan hati-hati, Baekhyun menarik ulur permennya, menjauhkan dari si lebah kecil. Tanpa disangka, lebah itu tak ikut terbang mengikuti. Alih-alih diam didepan wajah polos Baekhyun yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Awalnya pria mungil itu baik-baik saja, namun dia mulai berjengit saat menyadari kepakan sayap tipis lebah madu semakin cepat dan cepat.

Baekhyun memundurkan langkah perlahan, permennya ia genggam erat-erat. Dalam sudut pandangnya, Baekhyun bisa merasa lebah itu seakan menggeram padanya, lebah itu marah!

Secepat matanya berkedip, secepat itu pula lebah itu menyerangnya. Dengan diiringi jeritan feminin nyaring Baekhyun meraih tas kertas dan ranselnya. Dia mengerahkan semua kekuatan yang dia miliki untuk berlari dengan heboh. Dikatakan heboh karena dia berlari sambil menjerit. Tentu bukan main rasa sakit yang didapat oleh anak-anak yang masih betah di kelas ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"GYAA! LEBAH GILA MENGINVASI SEKOLAH!"

"MENJAUH DARI PERMENKU, KAU TIDAK BISA MEMILIKINYA!"

"AAA! KALAU KAU MAU MINTA CHANYEOL SANA, YANG INI PUNYAKU- E-EHH JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT WAJAHKU! HUAA-AWAS!"

_Brugh!_

_Buzz.. buzz.._

"Ya Tuhan! Selamatkan aku!"

Baekhyun meraih leher orang yang baru saja kena hantam tubuh mungilnya, menyembunyikan wajah ketakutannya di dada bidang yang Baekhyun berani bersumpah, wangi sekali!

Dia bisa merasakan sebuah tangan merambati pinggulnya, seakan melindunginya dari serangan si lebah _gila_. Baekhyun bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar sedikit demi sedikit kembali normal sepanjang paru-parunya bernapas. Menghirup wangi memabukan yang memanjakannya. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menghirup wanginya semakin dalam.

"Pergi sana, hush!"

Itu suara pria.

Pria yang dipeluknya erat.

Suara yang cukup dikenalnya. _Siapa ya?_, Baekhyun berpikir.

"Kak, lebahnya sudah pergi," katanya kalem sambil mengusap punggung sempit yang lebih pendek.

Baekhyun berkedip sekali dan mengangkat kepalanya. Menemukan fitur wajah pria yang ia kenal baik sebagai adik kelas kesukaan Luhan.

"Uh, Oh Sehun ya?"

Dia berkedip sekali lagi. Sehun hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil. Dengan sebuah gerakan kikuk Baekhyun melepas rengkuhannya pada leher putih Sehun, beralih menggaruk pipinya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah gatal. Wajahnya memerah malu dan Sehun hanya diam saja melihatnya.

"Kau tahu, kau adalah adik kelasku dan aku berpikir menjaga nama baik kakak kelasmu adalah sesuatu yang harusnya kau lakukan, jadi- kau tahu maksudku," Baekhyun memutar otak, mencari kata yang pas. Sebisa mungkin mencari kosakata yang tidak membuatnya lebih jatuh lagi di mata Sehun.

Sehun tidak berbuat sesuatu namun tersenyum maklum. Jika itu dilihat dari bagaimana Baekhyun memandangnya sekarang, dia baru menyadari Sehun itu tampan. Tidak heran Luhan menyimpan animo yang begitu besar kepada pemuda putih pucat ini.

"Aku mengerti," Sehun lalu berbalik sejenak untuk mengambil sesuatu di belakang punggungnya, sesuatu yang tergantung pada kail kecil. Dia memulai lagi, "Kakak punya titipan."

Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya mengerti ketika Sehun mengatakannya, pria itu menggengam sebuah balon abu-abu dengan huruf S besar di permukaannya. Baekhyun pikir, mungkin ini adalah hari ulang tahun lelaki yang lebih tinggi tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Dia juga menginginkanku memberimu ini," Sehun merogoh sakunya dan dia dapati secarik kertas kecil di telapak tangan lebarnya.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan alis tak mengerti.

"Apakah ini berarti sesuatu?" tanyanya penuh antisipasi.

Sehun juga mengernyit. "Maaf?"

"Kau tidak sedang mencoba menyatakan perasaanmu padaku 'kan? Otakmu tidak geser setelah kutabrak, bukan begitu? Kuharap jawabanmu adalah tidak! Ya Tuhan, aku tidak ingin terkena masalah lagi—"

Yang lebih tinggi menyadarkan Baekhyun dari drama picisannnya.

"Mahasiswa magang yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu menitipkan ini padaku," jeda sebentar. "Untukmu."

Angin berhembus kecil membawa helaian surai Baekhyun dan Sehun. Dan Baekhyun dapati itu seakan mengejeknya sekarang. _Aku terlalu _pede_ ya?_

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengulangi, Sehun memberikan sebuah ya pasti. Balon dan kertas itu telah berpindah tangan, membuat Baekhyun agak kerepotan memegang barang-barangnya untuk sesaat.

Oke, mungkin ini salah satu trik Chanyeol untuk membawanya ke tempat itu.

"Apa dia menyampaikan sesuatu?"

Adalah sebuah gelengan sebagai jawabannya. Baekhyun menghela napas lalu berterima kasih, dia melangkah menjauh namun itu terhenti ketika ia ada dalam jarak satu meter dari Sehun.

"Sebenarnya berapa banyak kau mandi dalam sehari? Wangimu itu benar-benar, deh!" serunya jahil seraya berlari kecil dengan tangannya yang penuh oleh barang-barang pemberian Chanyeol.

Oh Sehun terdiam di tempatnya sebelum akhirnya meloloskan kekehan lucu.

"Tak sia-sia aku mandi pagi ini."

* * *

"OK, _here we go_.." Baekhyun bergumam. Dia menaruh semua kepemilikannya kecuali secarik catatan di kursi penumpang yang ada disebelahnya. Selepas rampung merapikannya dia membaca _note _itu segera_._

_Jadi, sudah bertemu Sehun? Apakah dia wangi?  
Dia pasti menggunakan eliksir, benar 'kan? Bukan main!_

Uh, jadi itu adalah pembukanya. Persis seperti yang Chanyeol katakan, seorang pria dalam pakaian olahraga dengan wangi menakjubkan—Oh sehun. Baekhyun masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Chanyeol kerjakan. Dia bahkan membawa orang luar ke dalam rencana konyol—tapi disukai Baekhyun—miliknya. Setelah menghela napas dengan senyum geli, si pria mungil melanjutkan bacaannya.

_Sekarang, cari yang satu ini:_

_(Gambar dari Baymax berwarna jingga di bagian kepala dan perut dengan setangkai daun diatas kepalanya, dia menggengam balon tembus cahaya didepan gapura yang terlihat _fancy_)_

Baekhyun mengerjap dengan hampa.

"_What the hell is it?_ Haruskah aku mencari gambar ini di suatu tempat?" Baekhyun mengusap pipinya. "Apakah ini sebuah poster untuk iklan suatu pertunjukan hiburan?"

"Seri dari _Big_ _Hero_ 6, uh?"

Remaja berambut kelam itu menarik keluar ponselnya dari saku celana dan mulai _googling_. Kata kuncinya adalah: Baymax oranye:putih 50:50 dengan satu tangkai daun di kepala, sebuah balon dalam kepalan, dan berdiri dengan bodoh didepan gapura norak.

Apakah dia terlihat kejam?

_Ya_, sepenuhnya, _ya_.

Jujur, dia tidak menyukai Baymax dan seluruh tindakan menggemaskannya. Itulah mengapa dia berkomentar jahat pada semua hal tentang si robot putih elok, Baymax. Adalah karena robot lucu-sekali itu membuatnya menangis jelek dalam satu adegan (itu adalah sebelum perpisahannya dengan Hiro) dan Baekbeom yang kebetulan nonton bersamanya langsung meledekinya habis-habisan, Baekhyun sangat membenci dia. Itu sangat kekanakan, meskipun demikanlah faktanya.

"Ah.. bukan." Baekhyun mendesah. "Tidak ada berita seperti itu untuk balon gendut ini."

Tentunya tidak ada. Kau yang paling tahu kata kuncinya, kan?

"Jadi pastinya bukan film animasi baru. Ini pasti sesuatu atau suatu tempat yang Chanyeol coba jelaskan sebagai sebuah isyarat. Apa yang kira-kira masuk hitungan?" Baekhyun mulai berpikir keras. Ini dibuktikan oleh kerutan di dahinya dan bibirnya yang terlihat cemberut. Dia melirik pada gambar berulang kali dan berpikir lagi.

"Pastinya ada sangkat pautnya dengan penampilan oranye dan setangkai daun ganjil itu," bisiknya.

Suatu benda jingga bundar berdaun hijau.

"Apa itu terlihat seperti sesuatu yang tak asing? Seperti.. jeruk? Jeruk jeju? _Hallabong?_"

_Hallabong _adalah satu dari tiga jeruk terkenal asal pulau Jeju. Ini adalah jeruk dengan batang yang menonjol. Jeruk ini tak berbiji dengan rasanya yang jarang asam membuat jeruk ini menjadi begitu terkenal. Belum lagi, sebagai salah satu buah kesukaan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ada dua alasan, yang pertama rasanya. Yang kedua bentuknya. Dalam sekali lihat sekali pun semua orang dapat menemukan jika jeruk itu memiliki bentuk agak aneh yang terlihat seperti salah satu organ vital wanita. Jika Baekhyun sudah melihat jeruk itu lamat-lamat, niscaya dia akan mulai berpikir 'kemana-mana'.

"U-uh, _let's see._"

Baekhyun mencoba menutupi bagian tangan dan kaki Baymax dengan jemari kurusnya dan bergumam, "jika aku membuang bagian putihnya dia benar-benar terlihat seperti jeruk."

Bibirnya masih menggumamkan '_Hallabong_' sambil manggut-manggut namun suaranya mengecil seiring ia yang kembali tenggelam dalam pemikiran dalamnya. Dia terpekik, "ini terlihat seperti gapura pasar Mangwon!"

Baekhyun sangat antusias setelah menemukan sedikit titik terang dalam teka-tekinya. Barulah sisi pandainya terlihat ketika dia benar-benar berpikir keras, maksudnya, dalam waktu singkat dia bisa mendapat makna petunjuk dari _clue_ yang ala kadarnya saja. Si peringkat enam, hum?

"Apa itu artinya aku harus ke pasar Mangwon dan mencari _hallabong_?"

..tidak sepenuhnya pintar, sepertinya.

Setelah meletakkan _note_nya dan menaikkan rem tangan, Baekhyun siap melaju. Keadaan kota saat itu tidak terlalu padat, tidak juga terlalu sepi, terkesan biasa aja untuk hari efektif seperti sekarang. Ia telah dekat Seoul _Subway_ _Line_ 6 dalam waktu lima menit saja, dia hanya perlu mencari parkiran dan berjalan ke dalam pasar.

Area 14, Poeun-ro 8-gil telah menjadi tempat berpijaknya sekarang. Dengan senyum bangga Baekhyun melihat gapura itu menyambut dirinya. Setelah selesai dengan acaranya menebar senyum bak bocah didepan tadi yang membuat orang banyak mengira dia sedang syuting dengan kamera tersembunyi, pemuda yang masih lengkap dengan seragamnya itu memasuki wilayah pasar yang terbilang ramai.

Matanya akan berbinar setiap kali menemukan jajanan kesukaannya. Tapi dia akan menepuk pipinya setiap hal itu terjadi, mengingatkan bahwa tujuannya adalah mencari si _hallabong_. Ia ingin segera menemukannya, dengan begitu ia akan lebih cepat juga bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Aduh, dia makin tak sabar~

Sepanjang menyusuri para pedagang, tak ditemukannya juga jeruk yang selalu berhasil membuat kaum adam berpikiran mesum itu. Setiap dia melongokkan kepalanya ke penjual buah, dia tidak menemukannya, aneh sekali. Baekhyun menghela napasnya mencoba mencari dengan lebih bersabar.

Dia sesekali berhenti didepan kios pedangan yang menarik perhatiannya. Bungeoppang, contohnya.

"Paman, apa kau punya yang isi coklat?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menaruh telunjuknya dibawah bibir.

"Maaf, nona yang tadi baru saja mengambil yang terakhir."

"Apa paman tidak bisa membuatkannya lagi untukku?"

"Tidak."

"Uh? Baiklah, bagaimana dengan yang isi kacang merah? Ibu dan Baekbeom hyung suka sekali yang isi kacang merah," pintanya antusias.

"Tidak juga. Maaf ya, adik kecil. Tapi untuk mendapatkan ini kau harus mempunyai uang, lebih baik kau minta ibumu membelikannya untukmu. Lagipula, tidak baik bepergian sendiri tanpa orang tuamu. Nanti mereka kerepotan mencarimu, sebaiknya kau pulang sebelum sore."

"...paman, aku sudah tingkat akhir di SMA lho."

"Bahkan kau mulai berkhayal, perlukah aku mengantarmu pulang? Dimana alamatmu?"

Dan Baekhyun berakhir dengan menolaknya lalu membungkuk sopan dan pergi. Bukan main dongkol yang dirasakannya, serius. Dia akhirnya membeli sekantung delimanjoo dengan isi fla keju, meski sama-sama disulitkan oleh wajah dan perawakan mungilnya, kali ini ia berhasil membeli dengan memperlihatkan kartu tanda pengenalnya.

"Bahkan aku hanya membeli kue, masa' harus pakai tanda pengenal segala sih?" umpatnya nelangsa.

Setelah lumayan jauh dari tempat sebelumnya, ia baru sadar ia hampi mencapai ujung dari pasar. Namun, sampai sekarang belum juga ia temukan si bulat jingga berbentuk aneh. Baekhyun menghela napas, haruskah ia menghubungi Chanyeol jika ia tidak bisa memecahkan _clue_nya? Akankah itu mengecewakannya?

Pria dengan tinggi 170-an itu hampir benar-benar menekan _panggil_ untuk nomor Chanyeol jika saja matanya tak mendapati apa yang beberapa menit kebelakang dicarinya sudah ada didepan mata. Kios khusus jeruk _hallabong_ dengan seorang bibi tua sebagai penjajaknya. Tak dipungkiri, hatinya senang sekali. Dengan langkah seribu dia mencapai kios paling ujung dari pasar ini, menyapa bibi itu ramah dan siap bertanya.

"Selamat siang, Bi. Boleh aku bertanya?"

Wanita dengan mata sebesar kelereng itu tersenyum ramah seraya mengiyakan. Kerutan di pipinya sedikit terlihat ketika kedua sudut luar matanya naik. Baekhyun pikir, bibi ini terlihat cantik meskipun telah berumur.

"Apa bibi tahu sesuatu tentang.. uh, Baymax?" Baekhyun nampak bingung sendiri ketika mengatakannya. Terlebih bibi itu.

"Baymax?"

"Uh, anu.."

"Apa kau kesini untuk mendapatkan titipan dari pria tampan yang tampak baik itu?" tanyanya, dialeknya cukup terdengar membuat Baekhyun yakin bibi ini adalah seorang pendatang.

"Apa aku benar-benar memilikinya?"

"Ya, disebelah sini," bibi itu membawa Baekhyun untuk memasuki kiosnya. Di bagian dalam ada susunan _hallabong_ diatas kardus seperti yang ada diluar, namun yang satu ini berbeda. Ada satu balon jingga yang terkait dibelakang kardus, membuatnya terlihat lucu.

"Ini, anak muda."

Baekhyun mengernyit saat menerimanya, dia mendapat satu _hallabong_ yang memiliki dua daun di tangkainya, membuatnya terlihat seperti kelinci. Di bagian yang mengerucut terdapat coretan spidol hitam yang membentuk emoji: 'ㅅ'

Ditambah, balon yang tadi terkait disana berpindah tangan juga padanya. Setelah dilihat ulang, di balonnya terdapat huruf O besar. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya diluar kesadarannya. Dia menatap jeruknya lamat-lamat dan menatap balik bibi yang sedari tadi menahan gemas padanya.

"Bi, apa didekat sini ada peternakan kelinci?" suaranya sedikit berubah, dan wanita itu berpikir anak ini terlihat seribu satu kali lebih manis dari yang sebelumnya.

"Ya, tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini.. jika jalan kaki mungkin mengambil sekitar 15 menit. Peternakannya agak sedikit jauh dari jalan raya, ada diseberang pabrik susu."

_Bingo! Yang satu ini lebih mudah!_, batinnya girang. Dia mengulum senyum lebarnya.

"Ah, terima kasih, Bi. Bisa Bibi bungkuskan aku satu? Aku sangat suka _hallabong_, Bi!"

"Baik, baik," wanita itu mengambil beberapa jeruk terbaik dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Setelah sedikit berdebat soal harga—Baekhyun memaksa untuk tidak memberi harganya segitu murah, namun wanita itu tetap berkeras—akhirnya Baekhyun membungkuk ramah dan kembali ke mobilnya di parkiran. 28.000 won untuk jeruk kualitas unggul benar-benar tak pernah terbayang olehnya.

* * *

Baekhyun ingin bersiul seandainya dia bisa.

Setelah satu lagi tebakan yang telah ia pecahkan, dia punya tiga balon berbeda warna dan huruf dengan satu petunjuk baru berupa gantungan kunci dalam mobilnya. Sebuah akrilik (semacam plastik yang menyerupai kaca) berbentuk kepala kelinci itu punya ukiran bunga mawar tepat di sisi lain muka gantungan. Dalam sekali lihat pun Baekhyun punya opini kuat, yang satu ini ada di toko bunga.

Sembari fokusnya ia tujukan pada jalan dia melirik balon terakhir yang ia dapat kini melayang-layang membentur atap mobilnya bersama dua yang lain. Warnanya putih seperti kapas dengan huruf R besar berwarna hitam jelaga. Sekarang dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa setiap petunjuk pasti ditandai dengan balon-balon huruf itu, tidak akan sulit baginya. Ia sudah dapat intinya dan perjalanan ini akan semakin mudah.

"Paman tadi bilang ada beberapa _florist_ di sepanjang jalan ini," Baekhyun melajukan mobilnya pelan karena sebelumnya ia telah melewati beberapa toko bunga tapi tidak menemukan balonnya. "Tampaknya yang punya lambang kumbang itu adalah yang terakhir."

Dia sekali lagi mencari tempat untuknya parkir, segera ia serobot lahan kosong yang diincar pengemudi lainnya ketika ia menemukan satu. Diiringi tawa kemenangan dalam pikirannya, dia melangkah memasuki toko bunga yang punya papan nama menarik diatas sana. _Floriated _tertulis disana, dengan beberapa gambar bunga seperti aster, mawar, dan seruni. Lonceng berdentang kecil ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu, membuat gadis cantik berambut pendek dibelakang meja kasir tersenyum menyambutnya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. _Tidak ada balon_, pria itu menghela napas. Ini sudah toko ketiga yang didatanginya dan dia belum mendapatkan apa pun.

"Permisi, bisa saya membantu anda?"

Satu-satunya pria itu menoleh dan menggigit bibir setelahnya. Dia bertanya soal adakah suatu titipan di toko ini tapi wanita itu menggeleng. Baekhyun membuat senyum masam lalu berterima kasih dan pergi. Tersisa satu toko lagi dan itu benar-benar harapan terakhirnya.

Baekhyun mengecek jam berapa sekarang ketika mendapati langit tidak seterik terakhir kali ia keluar gedung. Pukul 4:15 PM.

"Wow, akan berapa lama aku berada dalam permainan konyol ini?" dia mendesah. Kakinya melangkah ke toko bunga terakhir di jalan ini dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti empat toko terdahulu. Siapa sangka yang satu ini juga punya hasil yang sama, tidak ada balon, tidak ada titipan. Baekhyun pikir dia akan gila dalam hitungan detik.

Dia hampir saja menyerah lagi kalau tidak memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol yang telah merancang semua ini, pria tinggi itu pasti kecewa. Setelah mendapatkan kembali tempatnya dibalik kemudi ia terdiam. Menatap satu-satu pemberian Chanyeol. Dimulai dari permen sampai ke gantungan kunci. Baekhyun menarik napas dalam dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia harus bisa menyelesaikan semuanya, tanpa terkecuali.

Lelaki itu mendengus perlahan.

Pikirannya kosong, tetap menatap pada gantungan akrilik berukiran mawar di telapak tangannya. Kejadian dimana Chanyeol meneyetubuhinya dengan nikmat membuat Baekhyun tercekat untuk sesaat. Kemudian pertolongan-pertolongan kecil Chanyeol yang membuat _meleleh_ pun mengikuti setelahnya. Suaranya yang berada diantara tenor dan bass itu selalu mengingatkannya akan sebuah musik sensual yang membakar hasrat. Tubuh atletis yang menggiurkan dan hangat. Pribadi yang perhatian dan penuh teliti.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir tak mengerti.

Dia ingin sekali memiliki Chanyeol, entah apa alasannya. Disamping obsesinya akan pria itu, Baekhyun tahu ada satu yang lain yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling begitu saja dan mencari pelampiasan.

Chanyeol itu.. berbeda. Begitu memikat hati.

Dia punya daya tarik yang sebenarnya bukan datang dari fisiknya saja, bahkan baginya sekarang penampilan luar lelaki itu hanya sebagai tambahan saja. Semua pusat dari hal menarik tentangnya adalah etiketnya. Begitu beruntungnya Kyungsoo bisa memiliki yang seperti Chanyeol, satu dan sangat berharga.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak cukup baik untuk pria itu, Chanyeol hartusnya mendapat seseorang yang bisa menjaga hatinya hanya untuk dia. Tidak dengan membaginya ke seorang pria _tan_ dengan senyum cabul.

Baekhyun pikir, dia cukup kok untuk Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun ingin menertawakan pendapatnya sendiri. Entah bagaimana, ia telah mendapatkan semangatnya lagi. Itu seakan diimingi-imingi oleh sesuatu yang luar biasa. Dengan diiringi seringai bocah yang lucu dia memacu mobilnya, mencari balon itu dimana pun mereka berada. Siapa peduli dengan langit yang semakin redup dengan jingga kemerahannya, untuk Chanyeol yang telah berpayah-payah merencanakan segalanya, dia rela untuk melakukannya sampai tengah malam nanti. Jika itu untuk Chanyeol, Baekhyun mau kok.

"Akan kubuat kau takjub, Park _titillating_ Chanyeol!"

.

.

Tidak ada yang bisa menahan Baekhyun untuk tersenyum untuk saat ini.

"Ya Tuhan, aku pikir ini akan berakhir sia-sia."

Dengan langkah ringan Baekhyun berlari kecil meninggalkan mobilnya di lahan kosong yang sore tadi ia gunakan untuk memarkir Bugattinya. Tempat yang serupa dengan yang ia tinggalkan dua jam lalu. Remaja itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya ketika tangannya dapat merasakan dengan jelas tekstur licin dari balon merah di hadapannya. Matanya berbinar dan dia tidak dapat lagi mendeskripsikan rasa senangnya.

120 menit kebelakang adalah waktu terberatnya. Memutari daerah itu selama kurang lebih dua jam benar-benar melelahkan. Bahkan ia hampir memilih opsi membeli balon sendiri dibanding mencari yang Chanyeol sembunyikan entah dimana. Namun setelah sadar itu tak akan membawanya kemana pun, ia kembali mencari. Perutnya sudah sangat lapar dan ia merasakan seragamnya mulai tak nyaman untuk digunakan, tapi memikirkan Chanyeol mungkin sedang menunggunya dengan keadaan yang sama membuat Baekhyun harus kembali berpikir keras.

Dan sekarang disini lah ia.

Taman kecil disamping lahan kosong untuk parkir kendaraan.

Tempat yang luput dari pengelihatannya yang ia rasa cukup untuk membuat orang enggan melewati jalan yang sama dengan yang ia lewati.

Balon merah itu terkait di salah satu ranting dalam semak-semak. Baekhyun pikir, ia sangat beruntung karena balon itu tidak pecah oleh terik sinar matahari atau duri dari batang mawar yang menjalari semak belukar. Setelah berhasil menemukan cara menghindari duri-duri tajam, Baekhyun berjongkok mencoba melepaskan simpul yang mengikat benang balon dengan ranting. Ketika berhasil dan kembali ke posisi tegaknya, pria itu baru menyadari balon itu punya dua benang. Satu mengikat pada ranting tadi dan satu lagi mengikat pada sebuah benda yang tak asing baginya.

Gelang kayu. Dengan biji manik berwarna coklat dan beberapa yang lain berwarna biru.

Wajah lelah Baekhyun berbinar mendapatinya. Dia mencoba lagi untuk membuka ikatan, dan ketika ia berhasil ia terlalu memaku atensinya pada gelang sampai tidak menyadari sesuatu baru saja pergi. Untungnya, belum lama ia menatapi gelangnya, ia mendapati sesuatu yang ia genggam adalah udara kosong. Bukannya balon seperti yang seharusnya. Dengan panik ia menoleh.

"Yah, balonnya terbang!"

Pria mungil itu bergerak cepat untuk mengejar, menggapai-gapai benang dengan cara melompat tinggi. Menyadari usahanya tak akan berhasil dengan hanya melompat, dia mulai mencari sesuatu yang dapat membantu. Angin membawa balon merah miliknya lebih cepat dari yang ia kira, Baekhyun semakin panik. Ia berlari ke haluan yang sama dengan balon, ketika ia menemukan batu yang cukup besar, Baekhyun tidak bisa memikirkan yang lain kecuali bersyukur.

"Hap!" Baekhyun berseru seraya melompat. Dia memekik, "dapaat!" dengan suara cempreng setelahnya.

Baekhyun terduduk di rumput dengan balon dalam genggamannya. Napasnya acak dan ia butuh beberapa detik untuk mengembalikan itu ke keadaan semula. Kepalanya menengadah ke langit yang mulai kehitaman dengan beberapa titik cahaya. Dia baru saja menghela napas lega ketika matanya menemukan sebuah tempat diatas bukit sana. Tempat itu tidak terang tapi cukup jelas untuknya melihat balon-balon yang menghiasi dahan pohon sekitarnya. Ada penerangan minim yang entah apa, membuat Baekhyun dapat samar-samar melihat bayangan seorang pria.

Dahinya mengernyit melihatnya.

Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tempat itu, beranjak ke tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir miring. Membawa serta gelang dan balon merah berhuruf R di permukaan. Ia berpikir akan mendalami petunjuk selanjutnya di mobil saja. Mencoba melupakan hal yang ia lihat di bukit, _mungkin pesta ulang tahun_,Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya. Chanyeol menunggunya dan ia rasa ia harus lebih cepat dari yang ia bisa.

* * *

Chanyeol harusnya tahu ia tidak harus berharap banyak.

Baekhyun tidak datang. Chanyeol telah memperkirakannya, namun ia tak tahu kenyataan itu akan menamparnya segini buruk, sangat keras dan sangat perih jua. Chanyeol tak dapat membantah ketika hati dan pikirannya terus menyalahkan, menyumpahi, dan membenci dirinya karena hal itu.

Dia terpekur di tempatnya bersandar, memandangi sekat antar jemari panjangnya yang tampak kokoh namun rapuh. Cahaya kecil yang ia dapat dari rembulan terpantul dengan cara yang menyenangkan di kukunya, membuat suatu penerangan tak berarti yang pria itu anggap manis. Dia menggerakkan tangannya langsam, membuat cahaya pada kukunya ikut bergerak di kegelapan yang familier. Entah bagaimana itu berawal, Chanyeol telah berbaring diatas koloni rumput. Memandang jauh ke langit berbintang. Menerka jika ia bintang apakah ia akan jadi yang terterang.. atau yang teredup?

Chanyeol selalu mengagumi bagaimana bintang redup bersinar. Dia tidak pernah hadir sendiri, tidak pula terlihat mengintimidasi yang lain dengan sinarnya, tidak, tidak pernah. Pikirannya melambung jauh ke satu orang yang menjadi teladannya, seorang sosok heroik yang menjadi penyelamat atas segala masalahnya, pula ia yang menimbulkan masalah itu sendiri.

Pria itu menutup mata paksa, membuat kerutan di dahinya nampak tak bersahabat.

Jantungnya berdegup tak menyenangkan, bagai martil yang memukul telur, bagai bola penghancur yang membidas dinding bangunan tua. Chanyeol harusnya tahu rasa itu akan tetap ada meskipun ia telah memiliki sosok pendamping, dengan begitu ia tidak akan mengambil sikap segitu gegabah.

Chanyeol punya satu kesepian yang berbeda dan tidak ada satu pun yang tahu, tidak untuk Kyungsoo, keluarganya, dan tidak pula dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol mendesah kasar.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun.."

"Ya, Chanyeol?"

Kedip.

Kedip.

"Chanyeol?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil namanya segera bangkit dari kegiatan berbaringnya dan bergerak kearah jalan. Berdirinya memang tidak tegap, tapi itu cukup meyakinkan lelaki yang lebih muda bahwa sosok itu benar Park Chanyeol.

Kelopak mata Chanyeol terangkat dengan baik menangkap sosok yang ditunggunya hadir dengan beberapa balon di tangan dan pemberian lainnya di tangan yang satu.

"Baekhyun, kau datang," Chanyeol menahan suaranya untuk tidak memekik, Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya aku terlambat," candanya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk lebih senang lagi. Dengan langkah lebar Chanyeol menarik yang lebih pendek ke dalam pelukannya, membuat wajah Baekhyun terbenam diantara lengan-lengan ideal pria itu. Baekhyun tidak berjuang untuk melawan melainkan tersenyum lebar dan menyamankan posisinya.

"Segitu inginnya aku datang ya?"

"Tentu saja, _smurf_."

Setelah saling melempar ejekan tak bermutu, keduanya beranjak untuk melihat tempat yang Chanyeol persiapkan lebih jelas. Baekhyun terkesima dengan bagaimana tempat itu terlihat setelah Chanyeol menyalakan lampu minyak yang menggantung di dahan pohon yang punya sedikit dekorasi lucu.

Tidak mewah juga tidak terlalu ramai, tapi ia selalu suka bagaimana Chanyeol melakukan segala hal. Dia melangkah lebih dekat kearah Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan _hunky_ dengan sebuah balon kuning berhuruf Y besar. Baekhyun sungguh tidak dapat menahan senyum riang yang membuatnya terlihat seperti bocah.

"Ini yang terakhir," Chanyeol mengambil tangan Baekhyun untuk diberikannya benang balon. "Yah, ini permintaan maaf yang buruk, memang. Tapi aku melakukannya cukup bagus 'kan?"

Kepala pria yang lebih muda jatuh bersama gravitasi kearah kiri.

"Huh?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"U-uhm. Memang harusnya bagaimana cara agar aku tahu?"

Chanyeol mengusap wajah dengan gerakan kesal. "Ya Tuhan, Baek! Hurufnya, hurufnya!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lama.

_Oh jadi itu maksudnya_, batinnya cuek.

Pria yang lebih tinggi mengambil semua balon dan menatanya pada urutan yang benar, itu menjadi _SORRY_ dan Baekhyun hanya bisa terkekeh melihat Chanyeol yang mengumpat beberapa kali.

"Lihat? Aku kira aku akan dapat satu pernyataan pasti setelah kau tahu maksudnya."

Baekhyun memutar mata.

"Kau memaafkanku, Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya, nadanya menurun dan itu terdengar sangat tulus. "Untuk semua yang membuatmu terganggu, aku bersungguh-sungguh meminta maaf. Dari yang aku sadari, mau pun yang belum atau mungkin tidak."

Pria mungil itu harus berpikir berkali-kali untuk menjawab, membuat lelaki yang berada di sisi lain menatapnya cemas. Beberapa pertimbangan dari kedua sisi dirinya membuat ia bingung, satu yang berpikir rasional dan satu yang agak egois. Dan Baekhyun harus mengurut dahinya ketika bagian pemaaf dirinya ikut bergabung dalam perseteruan kecil mereka.

"Baekhyun, kau baik?"

"Uh ya," Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, memilin seragamnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum menjawab, "sepertinya kau tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan retorik itu."

Chanyeol berkedip tak yakin.

"_Come hug me, Buddy_!"

Setelah itu yang terjadi adalah sebuah pelukan hangat antar teman baik. Chanyeol terlalu senang hingga mengangkat dan memutar tubuh Baekhyun dalam peluknya. Menit berlalu dan keduanya telah mendapatkan posisi nyaman diatas rerumputan hijau. Berbaring menyamping untuk saling berhadapan. Beralaskan lengan atas untuk kepala, keduanya punya senyum terbaik untuk orang dihadapan mereka.

Baekhyun sedang memainkan gelang di pergelangan tangan kirinya ketika Chanyeol bertanya, "kau menyukainya?" dan Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Aku pernah meminta satu milik Baekbeom hyung, tapi katanya aku tidak cocok dengan gelang kayu." Bibir Baekhyun mencebik di akhir kalimat, membuat Chanyeol tak segan untuk menarik bibir yang lebih mungil gemas.

"Sepertinya setelah kau tahu satu fakta lagi soal gelang itu, kau akan semakin menyukainya."

Baekhyun menatap antusias. Chanyeol mengangkat lengan jaketnya dan nyengir memamerkan gelang yang mirip dengan yang Baekhyun kenakan.

"Wow," Baekhyun mendecak kagum. "Punyamu merah!"

Pria Park itu terkekeh, "_yeah_."

Yang lebih imut berbaring telentang menatap langit. _Jadi ini yang Chanyeol maksud menghitung bintang_, Baekhyun menertawai gagasan itu dalam hati.

"Baekhyun aku merasa perlu meluruskan sesuatu." Chanyeol meminta sorotan dari si remaja 18.

"Soal di kamar mandi sekolah waktu itu.. sungguh aku tidak berpikir seperti apa yang kau katakan. Aku melakukannya karena ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar kacau tanpa kau dan kabarmu. Tiga hari itu aku diliputi kecemasan, aku tidak fokus dalam melakukan semuanya dan itu berakhir berantakan. Lebih berantakan dari keadaanmu yang kutemukan sedang onani di kamar mandi. Aku tidak bisa berbohong jika aku sangat senang telah melihatmu kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Aku mengikutimu, ingin meminta kejelasanmu. Namun waktu yang kuambil agaknya salah, semua terjadi begitu cepat, _smurf_. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri melihat kau yang terlihat lemah dengan penampilan yang membuatku gila, dan _boom_ kau pergi dalam keadaan marah."

Baekhyun akui itu sangat panjang, tapi ia yakin dapat mendengar kejujuran di semua rentetan katanya. Dengan senyum kecil Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia sudah tidak memikirkannya, alih-alih berterima kasih pada Chanyeol telah membantu kala itu. Semuanya telah jelas dan keduanya bangkit setelah Chanyeol bilang ingin menerbangkan balon-balon lucu itu sebagai tanda mereka yang telah berbaikan.

Si Byun pikir itu kekanakan, tapi dia menangkapnya dengan baik, kok.

"_Cute Yeol, huh_?" Baekhyun meledek.

"_Cute yolk._"

"Psh. Apa-apaan."

Seringan kata itu terucap, seringan itu pula semua balon mereka lepaskan. Beberapa terbang lebih dulu dan yang lain mengikuti, Baekhyun pikir saking banyaknya balon yang mereka terbangkan membuat itu terlihat seperti balon yang ada di film _Up!_ kesukaannya. Keduanya menatap mata masing-masing dan tertawa lebar. Mengawali sebuah pertemanan baru yang akan Baekhyun anggap sebuah batu loncatan akan kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol. Tidak peduli bagaimana caranya, Baekhyun harus melakukannya. Meskipun itu berarti menggunakan _sedikit_ teknik tidak adil bagi pihak Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengambil lollipopnya dan membuka bungkus. Memasukkan semua untuk menutupi seringainya terhadap Chanyeol.

.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

.

**PM/Review/Fav/Follow?**


	10. Cold Eyes

**Characters: **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Kris, etc.

**© Kacangpolongman**

**.**

* * *

Pelukan dan belaian itu sangat memikat, membuat gerakan Baekhyun menjadi gelisah. Seorang yang dia anggap baik nyatanya tidak lagi terlihat begitu ketika satu tangan pria itu meluncur turun dari pipi tembamnya. Satu untuk menawan dan satu untuk mengusik. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak terduga ketika menarik pinggul Baekhyun untuk dipenjarakannya dalam jeruji berupa tangan besar nan panas miliknya. Lain lagi dengan satu tangan yang ia gunakan untuk mengelus dada Baekhyun yang menegang.

Satu buaian adalah fatal untuknya.

Baekhyun mengerang, mendongak sebagai lawan dari langit ketika ia setengah terpejam antara sadar atau tidak. Balon mereka masih terlihat di kejauhan dan ia merasa kakinya terganjal sesuatu di bawah sana. Oh, itu permennya yang tadi ia jatuhkan ketika penyerangan tanpa aba-aba itu dilancarkan. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol memang tak terduga.

"Teman terdengar sangat nakal untuk kita, tidakkah begitu?" Chanyeol memandangnya tepat di mata, membuat Baekhyun kaku dengan tatapan sayu terhadap yang tertinggi.

"_You're a kind of expert liar._" Pria Park itu berujar. Baekhyun otomatis mengernyit, mempertanyakan maksud perkataan lelaki seperti-dewa-Yunani-yang-amat-memesona itu. Betapapun juga tatapan penuh heran itu ditujukan padanya, Chanyeol enggan peduli. Bersama dengan lirikan nakal, mahasiswa merangkap petugas pom bensin itu membawa seringainya untuk ia tunjukkan pada si mungil Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, aku tahu semuanya. Kau dan semua ambisi serta obsesimu padaku. Kosa kata teman akan membawaku ke banyak waktu bersamamu nantinya. Alasan teman melakukan semuanya bersama. Entah makan, nonton, _hang out_, atau lebih ekstremnya lagi dalam pemuasan nafsu."

Baekhyun tercekat.

"Seks. Kau menginginkannya sebagai buah dari pertemanan kita 'kan?"

Dan dia termangu. Malu mendominasi pikirannya, sebuah dugaan akan Chanyeol yang mengetahui jalan rencana yang ia buat tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Dia terlihat sangat murni di balik topeng petugas pom bensin _plus_ mahasiswa baik-baiknya. Jadi siapa si penipu sekarang?

Satu dari mereka yang terlihat seperti anak anjing hanya menundukan kepalanya ketika yang nampak seperti predator mengangkat kedua tangan berbalut seragam sekolah itu tinggi-tinggi di udara. Sebuah bisikan dalam suara rendah menggoda telinganya. Berucap sesuatu yang nakal sebelum tergantikan oleh pekikan sensual Baekhyun.

Itu ulah Chanyeol. Mutlak karena gesekan lututnya pada kunci paha Baekhyun. Sebuah desisan penuh kenikmatan pun tak dapat dihindarkan lagi ketika Chanyeol semakin gencar membawa tangannya mengeksplorasi tubuh mungil dalam pelukannya. Dalam hitungan tiga kali remas pada penisnya, Baekhyun tumbang dengan kedua lengan mengalung pada leher yang lebih tinggi. Hembusan napas Baekhyun cepat dan berat, kentara sekali sedang dalam puncak gairahnya.

"Aku akan membawamu pada malam yang panjang, _smurf_."

"C-Chanyeol! Ahn—"

_Ireona kkaebsong~ Ireona~_

_Ireona kkaebsong~ Ireona~_

Kerjapan dalam.

_Ireona kkaebsong~ Ireona~_

Sekali lagi, kerjapan dalam.

Oh, bagus. Tadi itu mimpi.

Sebuah mimpi basah.

Atau Baekhyun akan lebih senang menyebutnya _unsatisfying yet wet dream_, maksudnya, bahkan mereka belum memulai dan alarm telah mendenging, mengacau.

Chanyeol baru meremas selangkangannya! Ini benar-benar tanggung karena ia menyadari bahwa hanya dengan hal yang terjadi di mimpi, selangkangannya telah menggembung membentuk tenda. Bersama satu kehidupan yang minta dipuaskan didalam sana.

"Bahkan mimpi basah pun dengan Chanyeol? Ini pasti lelucon," Baekhyun meracau seraya bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Menidurkan pusat dirinya yang mengamuk minta diurut dan lubangnya yang menunggu untuk digaruk.

Pagi yang indah di hari libur pastilah membosankan jika hanya diisi kegiatan bangun—membereskan kasur—mandi—berpakaian—sarapan—nonton tv—tidur lagi. Baekhyun jelas menolak mentah-mentah. Namun kalau paginya harus terus dipenuhi dengan masturbasi juga, ia agaknya menolak. Yang utama pastinya karena takut tertangkap basah orang rumah, alasan yang lain-lain sih hanya sekedar pemberontakan hati nuraninya bahwa ia telah jauh berubah dari dirinya yang dulu lugu tak berdosa.

Baekhyun mengaduk selimut mencari ponselnya yang tadi ia lempar. Hari ini ia berencana akan latihan perihal taruhannya dengan Kyungsoo. Dan fakta Luhan lah yang akan membantunya membuat ia harus meyakinkan diri bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, karena Luhan tidak sebaik itu dalam hal mentor-mementori. Ketika turun ke lantai satu ia menemukan ibu yang sedang menyeduh teh hijau dan Baekbeom yang berbaring di sofa. Ayahnya entah ada dimana, tapi ia jelas tahu beliau ada di rumah. Karena ini akhir pekan, semua anggota keluarga Byun harusnya ada di rumah dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Ya, harusnya. Tapi Baekhyun terdesak, jadi ketika ia tidak diizinkan untuk pergi tidak ada yang bisa ia pikirkan sebagai jalan keluar lagi kecuali memohon dengan _aegyo_. Tawa Baekbeom yang menyaksikan aksi Baekhyun akhirnya mengundang ayah untuk datang ke ruang tengah. Permohonan Baekhyun sampai di telinganya dan yang ibu lakukan adalah memengaruhi suaminya untuk tak membiarkannya pergi. Ayah terlihat bingung ketika satu tangannya digelayuti putra bungsunya sedangkan istrinya melayangkan kode berupa _undangan_ padanya jika pria kepala empat itu mengikuti kemauannya.

Ayah tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya berkata, "jangan pulang terlalu larut, Nak."

"_Yeay_! Aku pergi, Yah, Bu!" Dan ciuman di kedua pipi masing-masing nama adalah yang mereka dapatkan. Setelah itu ia berlalu untuk mendapatkan Bugattinya di garasi.

Ibu mendengus dan begitu pun Baekbeom.

"Ayah terlalu memanjakan dia," ujar Baekbeom yang diangguki oleh ibu. Ayah hanya tersenyum tak menanggapi sebelum akhirnya merangkul pinggul ibu dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Kalau begitu beri ayah waktu untuk memanjakan ibu juga ya."

Baekbeom memutar mata dalam kejengkelan.

* * *

Baekhyun melangkah ke dalam kamar Luhan. Susunan sudut ke sudut kamar itu masih sama. Masih terdapat dua nakas yang tak lain tak bukan adalah harta karun sahabat orientalnya. "Demi Tuhan, Luhan. Apa kau sedang barkabung?" Pria yang disebut namanya berjengit sebelum menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan wajah terkejut yang tak dibuat-buat. Bibirnya yang pecah-pecah membuat yang lebih muda meringis ketika melangkah menuju pria lain yang terduduk di kasur.

"Sial, Baekhyun! Tidakkah kau tahu para pemuka bahasa bersepakat bahwa papan kayu berengsel dinamakan pintu?" Anak itu meninju Baekhyun tepat di muka dengan guling. Baekhyun mengambil satu langkah mundur untuk kemudian mengusap hidungnya yang berdenyut-denyut. Setelah bermediasi dengan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membalas perlakuan Luhan dengan lebih kejam, anak itu menempatkan pantatnya di sebelah sepasang kaki berkaus dengan motif bambi kembar yang punya sayap pegasus.

Pilihan bagus, Luhan.

Sangat modis.

"Ini lebih buruk dari kutukan _Beast_, Baek. Amat sangat buruk!"

"Aku meragukan pendengarankanku pagi ini, apa aku baru saja mendengar nama tokoh fiktif di obrolan kita?"

Luhan menggeram, "ibu tahu aku menyimpan _mainan_ dan kaset-kasetku di nakas!"

"_Goddamit_!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Mereka harusnya ada di brankar—"

"Brankas."

"—brankas dan dengan begitu ibu tidak akan menggunakan obeng untuk merusak laci pribadi seorang anak pria remaja yang punya nafsu seks tidak stabil."

Baekhyun mengelus dagu seraya manggut-manggut. Memang benar, terkadang sulit membendung hasrat ingin menidurkan kelaminnya yang tegak. Tapi kalau dipikir lebih matang, Luhan 'kan punya sepasang tangan sehat yang bisa melakukan_nya_, mengapa perlu bantuan alat-alat seks?

"Seseorang di masa lampau yang baru saja mendapatkan pengetahuan bagaimana cara melakukan onani dari sahabatnya telah lama ku beri tahu, Kawan. Kenapa tidak coba bertanya?"

"Oh, kau mendengarnya?"

"Sejelas seorang Korea sipit yang bicara denganku dengan dua mata memicing."

"Terdengar seperti aku," Baekhyun menatap Luhan heran, sedangkan yang ditatap sudah gatal mulutnya untuk berkata, 'bagaimana bisa dunia mengizinkanmu hidup?'. Ditatap seperti itu membuat Baekhyun mengerti akhirnya. "Ugh benar. Tentu saja itu aku."

"Lupakan," dia memutar mata. "Jadi dampaknya adalah penyitaan beberapa barang. Kau mungkin tidak mau dengar apa yang baru saja ibu ambil dari garasi untuk dijualnya ke _showroom_."

"Jangan berpikir terlalu keras, Sobat. Lalu apa itu?"

"Motorku."

Senyum Baekhyun memudar.

"Oh oh, ini pasti masalah dengan pendengaranku lagi," anak itu mengorek kupingnya dengan wajah gusar yang kentara. Luhan menghela napas lalu menurunkan tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya. Baekhyun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Luhan dengan sangat menyesal berkata bahwa ia minta maaf.

Ini gawat, keluhnya dalam hati. Bayangan Kyungsoo yang merangkul lengan Chanyeol dengan wajah angkuh tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya. Baekhyun tentu saja menolak keras-keras untuk membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Kyungsoo tidak boleh mendapatkan Chanyeol dan semua materi yang ia inginkan hanya dengan memenangkan sebuah balapan motor konyol ini.

Helaan napas berat, Luhan hanya bisa turut prihatin jika sudah begini kondisinya. Baekhyun yang sekarang tak berdaya hanya bisa merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, tidak melihat tatapan sahabatnya yang menerawang ke jendela. Berbalas pandang dengan seseorang di pintu balkon seberang. Si pengintip, yang nyatanya tidak bisa dibilang mengintip karena kepala sampai kakinya terekspos—bukan dalam artian cabul.

Si pria jendela tersenyum seperti biasa. Luhan berkedip ketika sesuatu menyambar pikirannya, berdehem ketika memutuskan pandang mereka. Ikut berbaring menghadap yang lebih pendek.

"Baik, jadi aku punya rencana cadangan untuk kekacauan ini."

Mata Baekhyun berkelip mendengarnya, "Sungguh? Apa itu?"

Dia membersihkan tenggorokannya sebelum memberi sinyal ke rumah sebelah menggunakan matanya dan berbisik, "Mungkin si mata keranjang bisa membantu."

Suara melengking Baekhyun tiba-tiba tak terkendali menyebabkan Luhan dengan sigap mencari bantal untuk menutup alat pendengarnya dari serangan ultrasonik si bungsu Byun—yang pada hakikatnya hanya kelelawar yang bisa.

_Siluman kecil ini mencoba merusak komponen-komponen pendengaranku rupanya_, maki Luhan dalam hati.

Anak itu bangkit dari pembaringan, menarik bahu Luhan dan mengguncangnya sampai tangannya sendiri pegal. "Kau gila?" mata kecilnya membeliak, "itu sama saja dengan memberinya kesempatan untuk menikmati tubuh kita!"

Luhan mengernyit dan menggeleng skeptis, "tentu dia tidak akan."

"Tidak akan?" Baekhyun membeo, "bagaimana kau tahu? _Dia_ ada di sana sepanjang hari atau minggu atau bulan dengan posisi yang sama; bersila, hanya untuk melihatmu setengah telanjang sehabis mandi!"

"Jika memang itu alasannya, harusnya dia hafal kapan aku akan masuk dan selesai menggunakan kamar mandi, Byun Baekhyun. Tetapi dia ada di sana sepanjang waktu, dia hanya ingin melihatku."

Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang bersilang tangan tidak percaya, "kau pikir dia suka padamu?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Ya, kau iya, Lu! Itu disampaikan secara tersirat, aku tahu!"

"Kau tidak tahu, Bocah."

"Aku TAHU!" Baekhyun menggeram lalu mengacak selimut Luhan yang sebelumnya terlipat rapi. Dia mengubur wajahnya dalam seprai dengan posisi perut di pangkuan Luhan. Dia melanjutkan dengan lirih, "aku hanya ingin melakukannya dengan Chanyeol, Lulu."

_Dasar bocah_, pikirnya lagi.

"Dia tidak seburuk kelihatannya," desahnya dalam kesunyian kamar. Melihat bahu yang naik-turun, Luhan tahu Baekhyun sedang dilema berat. "Kenapa tidak coba dulu? Kita tidak tahu 'kan seperti apa hasilnya. Jika memang ia punya niat macam-macam aku punya sebuah stik listrik dalam saku jaketku dan kau akan siap berteriak _overpitch _untuk menarik perhatian orang sekitar."

Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah lemas, "bagaimana jika dia lebih culas dari apa yang kita kira—seperti membawa rekan-rekannya untuk melakukan _gangbang_ terhadap kita?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu _gangbang_?" Luhan memekik rendah.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, "aku mendengar percakapan Baekbeom di telepon dengan teman kantornya. Mereka membicarakan sebuah film, Lu."

"Kurasa aku punya salinan film yang seperti itu di _hard disk_."

"Oh-oh! Kita harus nonton!"

"Pasti! Sehabis acara kemah, OK?"

"YIPIE!"

Oh tentu, anak muda zaman sekarang.

Luhan mengedip seakan sadar obrolan mereka sudah melenceng ke hal-hal yang mengundang darah berkumpul ke jaringan erektil. Menggaruk pipi dan membuang napas, Luhan mendorong Baekhyun untuk menyingkir dari pahanya. Baekhyun terbaring dengan kedua mata mengerjap polos yang seketika membulat di waktu Luhan merangkak naik di atas tubuhnya.

"KAU—"

"Dengar, kita akan coba bicara pada pria itu untuk meminjamkanmu salah satu motor supernya. Selama aku bernegosiasi, tolong jangan mengintrupsi, kabur, atau melakukan tindakan menjengkelkan lainnya. Setuju?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir, ragu-ragu ia mengangguk.

Berhasil!

Luhan menarik diri dan berjalan menjauhi ranjang, menuju balkon. Melihat gerakan si mata rusa yang memintanya keluar, pria itu bangkit dan menggeser pintu. Kedua remaja menengah atas itu lebih dari terkesima menyadari kepala orang itu hampir mencapai bingkai jendela. Rahang keduanya mengatup ketika masing-masing sadar bahwa mereka terlihat benar-benar payah dengan ekspresi demikian.

_Oh astaga, dia sempurna begini! Dia bahkan lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol!_

_**Lebih baik tertarik dengan dia daripada dengan Chanyeol 'kan?**_

_Tentu—apa? Tidak. Chanyeol jauh lebih baik ketimbang dia!_

_**Kau dengar Luhan tadi? Dia punya beberapa kendaraan pribadi kelas atas di dalam garasinya, sedang Chanyeol?**_

_Mercinya kolot dan berdecit seperti tikus._

_**Itu poinnya, sayang.**_

Baekhyun melirik Luhan yang nampak sama terkejutnya, dia seperti tidak pernah bercengkrama sekali pun dengan sang tetangga. Baik, ini aneh. Tapi siapa peduli, Baekhyun jelas tidak. Ia secepat kilat menampar lengan atas Luhan dan membuat yang lebih tua pecah lamunannya ketika kedua tangan besar si tinggi di besi pembatas.

"Aku di sini, Luhan."

_Sial, suara bariton itu tidak membantu._

Baekhyun mendadak panik. Spekulasi akan terjadinya hal-hal buruk kembali menghinggapi benaknya. Karena bagaimana tidak? Laki-laki ini punya kriteria seorang brengsek yang banyak muncul di skrip-skrip! Rambut berandal, tatapan dingin, tubuh atletis, suara penggoda, dan— _APA AKU BARU SAJA MELIHATNYA MENYERINGAI?_

"Luhan, kita dalam masalah!" bisiknya risau.

"Ya jika kita berhenti di sini dan menyaksikan Kyungsoo menikah dengan dua orang pria sekaligus."

Baekhyun tersentak. "Aku tidak percaya kau baru saja mengatakannya!"

"Berhenti bersikap dramatis, Baek." Luhan mendengus. "Aku mencoba berbicara di sini," dumelnya sebal. Pria yang sejak tadi diam hanya menonton, tidak ingin turut serta dalam adu argumen dua remaja di balkon seberang. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka selesai karena yang paling tinggi mulai merasa pegal dan merasa perlu untuk menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Luhan mendelik tajam pada Baekhyun untuk terakhir kali sebelum memulai berbicara pada si pengintip.

.

.

"Aku yakin aku tidak terlihat seburuk itu."

"Maaf ya, tapi bukan kau yang melihat dirimu. Aku. Orang lain yang melihatnya."

Kris tertawa kecil sebagai tanggapan, tidak terdengar bersahabat tapi cukup meyakinkan dua yang lain bahwa pria itu tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan yang termuda. Mereka ada di depan gerbang rumah Kris, bersama dengan salah satu unit motor balap hitam dengan aksen emas yang katanya memilki bobot paling ringan di antara yang lain. Meragukan sekali, Baekhyun sangsi. Motor itu bahkan butuh kekuatan ia dan Luhan untuk didorong keluar dari garasi. Si pengintip, Kris? Dia tidak mau ada campur tangan selain peminjaman, begitu kesepakatannya.

Lelaki itu mengayun rantai pagar, mengunci gerbang rumah. Luhan dan Baekhyun berdiskusi mengenai suatu hal sedangkan Kris asik bermain dengan ponselnya. Baekhyun melirik pria yang paling tinggi sebelum kembali berbisik pada Luhan, "Aku yakin pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat!"

"Dan aku akan menjawab sama, itu adalah di kamarku." Luhan mengedikkan bahu, "Toh, tak penting juga untukku. Alangkah baiknya kau mulai latihan sekarang, oke, Byun?"

Baekhyun menyilangkan tangan, "aku tak percaya kau melakukan ini padaku."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Kapan kalian akan mulai? Aku diam bukan berarti sabar menunggu, Anak-anak."

Baik Baekhyun maupun Luhan mengerutkan kening.

_Anak-anak?_

Kris mengangkat bahu, "kalian masih sekolah 'kan?"

"Baik, baik," Baekhyun memutuskan tak ambil pusing dengan panggilan dan alasan konyol itu. "Omong-omong, aku penasaran akan satu hal. Kau sebut benda ini yang teringan dibanding yang lain. Memang berapa bobotnya?"

"Sekitar seratus empat lima kilogram?" Mata Kris bergulir ke atas, "segitulah."

"Itu gurauan yang orisinil, belum pernah ku dengar." Luhan menginsinuasi, "senang kau mencoba."

"Hey kurasa itu jawaban yang sumbang," Kris mengekeh. "Aku tak bercanda, NCR m16 memang seberat itu."

Baekhyun serasa ditimpuk batu. Jauh di alam bawah sadarnya ia berpikir bagaimana rasanya jika terjadi insiden dan tubuhnya yang bahkan tak lebih besar dari bobot motor tertimpa mesinnya? Merinding ia dibuatnya.

Kris yang mendapati pemandangan dua wajah pucat di hadapannya tak bisa menolong tapi menggaruk tengkuk, "Aku tak bisa membantu lebih dari ini, oke? Motor-motor balap dengan bobot ringan diproduksi secara sporadis. Mitra kerjaku juga tidak berada dalam lingkungan produksi otomotif."

Luhan mengedik, "Tak masalah. Aku pikir Baekhyun bisa mengatasinya. Ia pernah punya satu, mengendarai satu yang lain tak akan terlalu sulit buatnya. Benar 'kan, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun ingin mendelik sebagai sangkalan tapi ia gengsi. Cukup wajah saja yang feminin, dia tidak ingin kepribadiannya dianggap serupa. Meskipun ia mengakui, hantu dan ibu sungguh membuatnya mati gaya _bin_ _cemen_. Si mungil melirik sasis motor yang terpahat angkuh, hitam mengilat sampai membuatnya bertanya-tanya berapa orang yang Kris butuhkan bahkan untuk mencuci knalpotnya.

"Kembali ke bumi, Baekhyun."

Mengedip sekali, Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk. Luhan memberi sinyal agar ia mulai mencoba dengan cara menunjuk jam. Baekhyun menghela napas untuk yang terakhir kali dan berjinjit untuk mencapai jok motor. Ia memutar kunci di lubangnya dan memutar gas. Bunyi gemuruh yang keluar dari knalpot terdengar seksi meskipun sebenarnya deru itu benar-benar bising. Baekhyun mungkin benar gila saat memikirkannya.

"Baekhyun, aku punya satu hal lagi untuk dikatakan," Kris menepuk bahu Baekhyun yang sedang asik memutar-mutar gas, yang lebih mungil memberikan pandangan berkelip ketika ia menoleh. Ia memberi gestur bertanya dengan alisnya yang naik. Kris jadi canggung untuk berkata, "Ini kubeli dengan harga sekitar 233 ribu dolar Amerika, jadi aku harap tak ada _luka_ yang akan kau timbulkan."

Bahu Baekhyun melemas.

Tangannya berkeringat.

_Aku mati._

* * *

Baekhyun adalah contoh konkret dari komedi orisinil yang Luhan katakan. Tak habis pikir kenapa tingkah Baekhyun sering kali membuat kepala si oriental sakit kepala. Beberapa kali klimaks yang terjadi pada persahabatan mereka kebanyakan diawali oleh konflik yang Baekhyun buat. Dan semisal ia akan benar di_gangbang_ oleh gerombolan Kris setelah peristiwa ini terjadi, Luhan pastikan rumah Baekhyun akan berakhir menjadi kapling. Dengan keluarga Byun yang hidup dengan indolen di trotoar perumahan.

"Pedoman seperti apa yang sebenarnya kau gunakan untuk mengendarai motor, Baekhyun?"

Itu Luhan.

"Apa kau pioner dalam metode baru berkendara?"

Yang itu Kris.

Baekhyun merengut, "Aku tidak tahu aku akan seburuk itu. Kau tidak bilang bahwa mereka semua tersusun dari karbon fiber. Mana aku tahu kalau kecepatannya bisa sampai membuatku terjengkang!"

Baekhyun yang malang.

Padahal rasanya baru sedetik Baekhyun melepas rem, sekarang ia sudah terduduk saja di rumput dengan celana dinaikkan sampai ke tempurung lutut. Kulitnya tergores aspal karena celana yang bolong, tidak ada pilihan bagi Luhan selain mengambil kotak P3K dan mengobati bocah itu. Kris sendiri sedang meneliti kerusakan-kerusakan yang terjadi pada motornya, wajah pria itu terlihat datar tapi Baekhyun tahu ia tidak sebaik kelihatannya.

"Kris—"

"Harusnya aku tahu bocah dengan wajah lugu sepertimu memangnya tak bonafide."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut sedangkan bibirnya mengerucut, "bisa tidak sih bicaranya pakai bahasa sederhana saja, aku tidak mengerti!"

"Tidak dapat dipercaya, begitu mudahnya, oke?" Kris mendengus selagi mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak percaya kau baru saja membuat _velg_ku cacat dalam sekali jalan."

"Dia hanya tergores sedikit, Kris."

"Ya, karena aku berhasil menahannya."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, "maafkan aku, oke?"

Mendengar itu, Kris melirik pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_. Kris biasanya tak akan terpengaruh dengan hal manis semacam itu, tapi melihat Luhan yang berjalan dengan kotak obat ke arah mereka membuat pria tinggi itu tak memiliki pilihan lain. Jadi dengan sedikit pertimbangan dalam benaknya, ia mengangguk yang mana membuat yang lebih mungil memekik.

Luhan menarik kaki Baekhyun kasar ketika selesai mendudukkan diri. Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan karena lututnya yang luka tiba-tiba diluruskan oleh sahabatnya itu, air matanya menggenang dan ia hendak protes kalau saja Luhan tidak menjawil pipinya dengan tangan kanan sedangkan yang kiri mengusap mata rusanya yang berair.

"L-Lulu?"

"Tidak, Baekhyun." Luhan menepis tangan yang ada di depan wajahnya. "Kau sungguh tahu kalau itu berbahaya, kau bisa mati jika saja tadi itu bukan keberuntunganmu. Harusnya aku tahu dari awal bahwa tak seharusnya kau mengikuti balapan bodoh itu. Kyungsoo hanya akan mempermainkanmu lebih buruk!"

Kris hanya termangu di samping Baekhyun yang mulai merasa bersalah. Ia tahu persis bahwa Luhan pasti adalah orang yang paling mengkhawatirkannya karena ibu dan Baekbeom tak bisa menempati posisi itu selama mereka tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Satu-satunya pria yang telah lulus dari bangku sekolahnya mulai merasa suasana melodramatis yang dibuat dua orang sahabat menyentuh hatinya, jika saja salah satu yang lebih tua tidak membuat satu yang lain lagi-lagi menjerit.

"Karena sudah membuatku membuatku cemas, kau ku hukum dengan kekuatan bulan!"

"GYAAA! Kau MENEKAN lukaku!"

"Aku menyentuhanya!"

"Kau sengaja melakukannya!"

"Senang kau mengenalku!"

Rasa simpatik itu bahkan tak bersisa lagi pada diri Kris. Dua sahabat ini hanya benar-benar konyol.

Menghela napas lagi, Kris menepuk bahu Luhan untuk memerintahnya segera menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Baekhyun. "Aku berubah pikiran soal hanya ikut campur di bagian penyediaan media latihan, aku akan membantunya berkendara dengan benar juga. Kau tahu, aku masih sayang motorku."

Mendengarnya, kedua bocah itu berbinar. Baekhyun tentu yang paling bersemangat. Seolah melupakan luka yang ia dapat, anak itu bangkit dan menurunkan celana yang tergulung untuk kembali siap di atas motor kepemilikan Kris. Kedua pria yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala seraya terkekeh dalam hati. Luhan membenahi peralatannya kembali ke dalam kotak dan memandang sahabatnya yang diajari dengan sabar oleh tetangga tukang mengintipnya.

Matahari tepat ada di angka dua belas saat tengah hari akhirnya datang, Luhan mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat lalu bangkit saat melihat Baekhyun telah kembali dari latihannya memutari kompleks. Itu adalah putaran keempat bocah itu yang sayangnya masih memakan waktu di atas sepuluh menit. Kris sendiri terlihat menyusul di belakang dengan motor berkerangka kokoh yang pastinya lebih berat.

Setelah memarkir motor di pinggir jalan, Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya terebah di atas rumput untuk menantikan lemparan botol air dari Luhan. Namun, Luhan yang tak tahu menahu hanya mengabaikannya dengan menghampiri Kris.

"Bisa kau urus dia? Ibu memberi pesan padaku untuk pulang dan bersiap untuk pergi." Luhan mengedik pada Baekhyun yang terkapar.

"Aku tak percaya aku akan mengatakan ya," Kris menghela napas dengan seringai kecil. "Aku bahkan tak dibayar."

"Mereka yang berpikir semua bantuan harus ada bayarannya benar-benar kolot."

"Konservatif."

"Kolot."

Kris memutar mata lalu mengedik. "Terserah, oke? Sekarang pergilah sebelum ibumu mengoceh. Bibi Xi sungguh berisik ketika melakukannya, tahu?"

"Tentu, dia ibuku."

"Menurun padamu."

Luhan mengangkat bahu tak ambil pusing, hal itu memang benar adanya. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun, menjatuhkan handuk di atas keningnya. Baekhyun yang terusik, bangkit dan akhirnya mendapatkan pesan pamit dari Luhan. Bersama dengan tatapan anak anjing Baekhyun yang memelas, Luhan menyuguhkan punggung kepada dua pria yang ia tinggalkan.

Kris tidak berkomentar lagi. Baekhyun sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika ia berbalik badan untuk menghampiri remaja itu. Kris mengambil tempat kosong di sebelah Baekhyun sebagai tempatnya duduk. Ada disparitas tinggi yang mencolok di antara keduanya kendatipun mereka ada di posisi yang sama dalam kedudukan. Baekhyun melirik Kris sebelum mengeluarkan helaan napas ringan. Jauh di dalam benaknya ia masih penasaran mengapa ia seperti tak asing dengan wajah pria itu.

"Aku yakin pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat."

"Banyak tempat yang kusinggahi beberapa waktu terakhir. Apalagi aku tinggi, aku adalah pusat perhatian."

Baekhyun menatap hambar. Jika Baekhyun terdampar di forum yang berisi orang-orang macam Kris ini, Baekhyun lebih memilih gantung diri.

Kris terkekeh melihat wajah masam Baekhyun yang kelewat kentara, "aku tidak menyangka bocah sepertimu menonton porno juga." Ujarnya yang membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan kening.

"Aku delapan belas, _Pak_."

"Dan menonton _gay porn_?"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata horor, "oke kau mulai menakutiku."

Kris mengangguk-angguk.

"_Well_, aku mantan aktor."

Yang lebih muda berpikir keras dengan wajah merengut, ingin rasanya ia mendecih mendengar kalimat penyombongan pria itu. Setelah mendapat nol sebagai hasil usahanya mengingat, ia menatap Kris dengan bertanya-tanya. Jikalau memang benar lelaki ini seorang aktor dulunya, dia pasti tak jauh dari sekedar pemeran pembantu. Sebagaimana air mukanya yang begitu-begitu saja, ia pasti tak pandai memainkan ekspresi bukan?

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Sepenting apa kehadiranmu?" Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek.

Kris mengedikkan bahu, melirik Baekhyun dengan seringaian. "Sampai di tahap rumah produksi menghentikan penggarapan jika aku tak ada."

"Sebenarnya aku bingung harus percaya atau tidak, wajahmu benar-benar meyakinkan, Bung."

"Lebih baik kau memercayainya, aku punya lebih dari lima judul film yang dinobatkan sebagai terfavorit sepanjang tahun."

Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya. "Oh ya? Dimana? Tak pernah kudengar."

"Tidak beredar di bioskop dan disiarkan di tv, tapi tentu dapat ditemukan di internet," Kris mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya. "Dan mungkin toko CD?"

Yang lebih muda mendengus, ia mengambil botol air dan menenggaknya setengah. "Kau terdengar mencurigakan, awas ya kalau berani mendekati Luhan," ia mendelik. "Bapak-bapak sepertimu lebih baik mencari yang seumuran."

Kris berkespresi mengejek sebelum berdiri mendekati motornya. Duduk di pinggir jok hanya untuk menatap Baekhyun dari jarak terpaut tiga langkah. Yang bersorot mata sayu memandangnya bertanya, ia pikir Kris akan memintanya memulai lagi latihan, namun melihat lelaki itu mulai membuka mulutnya, Baekhyun mengatupkan lagi belah bibirnya.

"Aku tak biasanya bersikap baik pada orang yang baru kutemui, namun karena kau temannya Luhan, apa boleh buat." Katanya dengan wajah setengah masam, tapi entah mengapa Baekhyun malah menemukannya lucu. "Begini ya, tahun ini aku akan berumur dua puluh empat. Aku matang dan mapan, menurutmu apa alasan logis bagi Luhan dan keluarganya untuk menolakku?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, "Karena mereka akan meminta pendapat padaku? Aku sebagai sahabat karibnya berhak turut campur, omong-omong."

"Kupikir tidak?"

"Tentu saja iya," Baekhyun nyaris memekik saking gemasnya. "Kau ini terlihat mengerikan— berdiam diri di jendela sepanjang hari. Mana aku yakin kalau kau memang semapan yang kau bilang. Siapa tahu saja mereka semua kau dapat dari hasil merampok," Baekhyun menunjuk motor-motor dan rumah Kris.

Anak itu bersidekap lalu memandang skeptis, "Kau mafiapun siapa yang tahu?"

Kris sesungguhnya kesal, akan tetapi daripada mengamuk ia lebih memilih opsi menjaga tensi darahnya tetap di tekanan normal.

"Bagaimana jika aku bintang porno sesama jenis? Apa pekerjaan itu lebih tinggi derajatnya di matamu dibandingkan dengan mafia?"

Mata Baekhyun membelalak, kaget ditanyai pertanyaan seperti itu. "H-hey—"

"Aku berhenti dari pekerjaanku menjadi aktor _blue film_ karena sadar aku tidak bisa selamanya bermain-main dengan takdir. Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan sepanjang hidupku hanya dengan melecehkan pria-pria submisif di ranjang dengan kamera yang merekam semua kegiatan kami," Kris menjeda. "Akupun ingin hidup normal. Maka aku pindah kemari dan memulai hidupku yang jauh dari hal-hal berbau pornografi. Hariku payah dan aku merasa seperti pecundang sampai aku sadar aku jatuh pada bocah ingusan sebelah rumah yang kerjaannya menari lagu _girlband_ dengan musik keras-keras. Saat itu aku tersadar, aku tak bisa terus terpuruk dan meratap. Ada banyak hal di luaran yang tak ingin aku lewatkan begitu saja, seperti halnya Luhan. Aku memang belum bekerja lagi sekarang, pun dengan kuliah, tapi suatu saat nanti aku berhasil menjadikan diriku yang lebih baik, aku akan datang membahagiakannya." Kris tersenyum tipis, "Dan kau tak akan kubiarkan untuk mengacau."

Baekhyun tergugu. Sedikit demi sedikit mengingat sesuatu. Serpihan kecil dari bagian otaknya memeroyeksi sebuah tampilan lelaki persis Kris yang melakukan adegan intim dengan seorang pria tak kalah tinggi dengannya yang bernama Zitao.

"J-jadi—"

"Kau mengingatnya?"

Remaja itu mengangguk kaku. "Kau dengan seseorang bernama Zitao—"

"Dia mantan kekasihku, meninggal karena Aids."

Baekhyun menahan napas, merutuki dirinya yang sudah memancing emosi Kris. Sekarang ia tak tahu apakah ia pantas mendengar semua pengakuan pria itu atau tidak. Karena ia lebih dari sadar bahwa yang lelaki di depannya beberkan ini jelas bukan konsumsinya— ia sebatas orang asing yang baru melakukan kenalan dan hampir merusak motor balapnya. Suaranya seakan tercekat di tenggorokan dan ia tak ada pilihan lain selain membisu selagi merapalkan kata maaf dalam hati.

Dengan mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian ia melirik mata Kris yang juga sedang melihatnya. Ia tak berkutik ketika menyadari bagaimana seorang manusia dapat berpandangan kian dingin, Baekhyun pikir hanya psikopat yang bisa. Dan Baekhyun jelas tak ingin mengambil konklusi lagi bahwa Kris seorang psikopat— ia akan mendapat yang lebih buruk dari tatapan itu, pasti.

"Hei, tak apa." Kris mengusak pucuk kepala yang lebih mungil. "Sudah lama berlalu."

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Kris mana tega. Ia terkekeh menyadari sosok hiperaktif dan sok jagoan ini tak lebih dari seorang bocah SMA ingusan yang dibentak sedikit akan gemetaran. Terbesit di pikirannya, apa Luhan pun begitu? Akan menggemaskan menemukan tatapan memelas anak itu ditujukan padanya.

Sehabis Kris menepuk kepalanya, Baekhyun mengerti bahwa laki-laki itu tak marah. Wajahnya mungkin dingin, tatapannya pun tajam, dan seringainyapun mengerikan. Tapi satu yang remaja itu pahami adalah— Kris lebih hangat dari itu semua. Di balik tatapannya yang menusuk, dapat ia temukan rasa peduli yang tinggi.

Baekhyun pun memutuskan, tak ada salahnya memberinya kesempatan akan Luhan.

Sungguh sahabat yang beruntung.

.

.

"Kau tahu, kau menyusahkan."

Baekhyun mengedik. "Banyak yang bilang."

Kris mendengus merasakan Baekhyun turun dari jok motornya. Mereka ada di pelataran COEX saat ini dikarenakan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba teringat akan kemah dari sekolah yang akan datang dalam waktu singkat. Ia memproklimir bahwa ia butuh mempersiapkan banyak hal; kudapan, pakaian jalan, pakaian tidur, kantung tidur, kaus kaki, sarung tangan, senter, peluit, dan bahkan pelembab bibir. Yang lebih tua tidak bisa menahan rahangnya untuk tak jatuh bebas.

Pelembab bibir untuk kemah? Konyol sekali.

"Heran mengapa Luhan begitu awet denganmu," Kris memutar mata. "Aku harus pergi, temanku tak suka menunggu."

"Ya, ya. Hati-hati di jalan, Pak. Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya." Baekhyun melambai pada Kris dan motornya yang menuju pintu keluar.

Asal mulanya mengapa Kris turut serta bersama anak itu adalah karena Baekhyun yang kehilangan kunci mobilnya. Setelah setengah mati mencoba mengingat, bayangan akan kuncinya yang terjatuh di kamar Luhan pun tervisualisasikan. Menepuk dahi selagi merutuki kebodohan, Baekhyun bergegas ke pintu utama kediaman Xi hanya untuk menemukan pagarnya yang telah digembok. Mereka sudah pergi, Baekhyun merasakan sudut matanya berkedut saat itu.

Dan Kris, ia tak punya pilihan. Tidak ketika Baekhyun berbalik padanya dengan pandangan memohon yang sangat lucu.

Singkatnya, ia kalah telak. Tanpa melakukan argumen, nyatanya ia tunduk begitu saja pada titisan iblis berkedok bocah lugu satu itu.

Baekhyun bersenandung ketika memulai langkahnya memasuki pusat perbelanjaan, ia mengedarkan pandangnya sesaat sebelum menjatuhkan pilihan pada opsi membeli makanan. Beberapa bungkus keripik kentang akan sangat bagus untuk dimakan di dalam tenda. Apalagi ditemani dengan beberapa kotak susu, hari-harinya di bumi perkemahan akan sangat indah.

Tiba di bagian minuman, ia mengambil beberapa yang terpajang dan memasukannya ke troli. Baekhyun terus menyusuri rak sampai akhirnya masuk ke bagian lain dari pasar swalayan, yakni bagian makanan. Letaknya ada di bagian barat, bersebelahan dengan bagian sayur-mayur dan buah-buahan. Itulah sebab mengapa harum dari mangga mengusik penciumannya sekarang, meski turut pula bau amis dari hasil tangkapan laut terendus olehnya. Sayur dan ikan sepertinya memang selalu berada di kawasan yang sama.

"Keripik kentang, keripik udang," Baekhyun bergumam. "Stik cokelat, biskuit.."

Ia memasukkan semua yang terucap dari mulutnya ke dalam troli, tidak memedulikan berapa uang yang harus ia keluarkan untuk semua benda di dalam trolinya yang menggunung. Si bungsu Byun dan makanan adalah perpaduan yang tak bisa direnggangkan ikatannya.

Bagian depan troli yang ia dorong membentur sesuatu—atau bisa dibilang, seseorang. Si mata sipit meringis, terlalu asik dengan rak-rak yang berjajar membuat ia lupa untuk memerhatikan jalan. Ia hendak saja menyampaikan maafnya ketika orang yang tak sengaja tersenggol olehnya itu menoleh dengan alis terangkat satu. Baekhyun membuang napas, wajahnya seketika berubah jengkel.

"Byun Baekhyun, eh?"

_Bahkan hanya dengan suara, ia berhasil membuatku kesal._ Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangan pada trolinya.

"Wah, kenapa ya aku harus bertemu denganmu, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo tertawa tapi matanya tidak, ia tahu pria ini hanya mencoba terlihat baik. Jelas dia kesal melihat kehadirannya. Pria dengan mata yang didominasi bagian putih itu mendelik sesaat, sebelum sebuah tangan hinggap di bahunya dan menariknya dalam sebuah rangkulan hangat.

"Kyungsoo, ayo mencari paprika."

Baekhyun membeku.

_Oh, Tuhan. Chanyeol sedang berbelanja dengan malaikat maut ini?_

Anak itu merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya mencelos, namun marah di saat yang bersamaan. Perasaan yang datang tiba-tiba itu membuatnya bingung. Setelah memutuskan untuk tak menghiraukan, ia malah sebisa mungkin merubah suasana hatinya sampai ke tingkat ia memekikkan nama Chanyeol sekeras mungkin. Pria yang paling tinggi di antara ketiganya terkesiap untuk beberapa nano detik, namun ikut menyerukan nama yang lebih kecil dengan nada yang anehnya terdengar riang bagi Baekhyun. Wow, itu mengharukan. Si Byun muda itu rasanya ingin mengumal.

"Astaga, Baekhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya seraya mendekati Baekhyun, tetap membawa Kyungsoo yang masih ada dalam rangkulan lengan idealnya. Air muka Kyungsoo terlihat ogah-ogahan, tapi sepertinya untuk menolak Chanyeol ia pun enggan.

"Berbelanja?" Anak itu menunjuk troli dengan dagunya. "Aku butuh persediaan lengkap agar bisa bertempur dengan takdir yang membawaku ke perkemahan sekolah."

Chanyeol manggut-manggut, "Ah, perkemahan itu."

Kyungsoo bersidekap, menyikut Chanyeol tepat di dadanya membuat pria itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok mungil yang lain. Ia menatap Kyungsoo lurus-lurus, "Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya kita harus cepat menyelesaikan daftar belanjaan ini, makan siang kita tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu membuat gestur 'oke', ia mengusakkan hidungnya pada hidung Kyungsoo ketika melihat wajah mengerut Kyungsoo yang jarang ia lihat. Mungkin tunangannya ini cemburu karena ia berinteraksi dengan pria manis lainnya—yang sialnya sudah ia perawani. Dalam hati Chanyeol berbangga hati akan gagasan kecemburuan Kyungsoo yang hampir tak pernah terjadi sepanjang hidupnya.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun merasa sangat cukup dengan tatapan sayang Chanyeol yang ia tujukan pada si muka dua Kyungsoo. Dan ditambah _PDA_ di hadapannya sekarang, rasanya emosi yang ia sembunyikan di kepalan tangannya mampu mendorong rak berisi kudapan di sebelahnya hingga menimbulkan efek domino pada rak-rak besi yang lain.

Kyungsoo sendiri nampak tak masalah dengan sikap Chanyeol, pria itu memang kerap kali melakukan hal semacam ini padanya. Ia tertawa kecil sembari mendorong wajah Chanyeol menjauh dengan telunjuknya. Diam-diam melirik pada anak tingkat akhir yang kini menatapnya seakan dapat menelan singa laut hidup-hidup. Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan seringai gelinya, si Byun ini memang asik sekali untuk dijahili.

Pria dengan setelan kaus bergaris itu mengamit lengan Chanyeol, hendak membawanya ke bagian sayuran sebelum suara yang termuda di antara mereka menyeruak dengan nada sok dimanis-maniskan.

"Oh, apa kalian akan mencari paprika? Bisakah aku ikut? Ibu mengirimiku pesan untuk membeli beberapa!"

Bohong. Ia bahkan tak mengecek ponselnya sampai sekarang.

Remaja itu menatap Chanyeol, jenis pandangan penuh harap yang tak bisa ditolak oleh siapapun di muka bumi—namun mungkin, Kyungsoo tak termasuk. Lelaki itu dengan enteng mengangguk, mengajak Baekhyun berjalan di sampingnya untuk pergi ke tempat yang mereka tuju. Setelah menyadari suasana hening yang datang di antara ketiganya, Chanyeol memahami bahwa ini disebabkan pertemuan dua orang yang belum saling mengenal. Kyungsoo punya sedikit masalah akan berhubungan dengan orang baru, sedangkan Baekhyun pernah menawarinya untuk menjadi partner seksnya.

Bisa dibilang, keduanya akan sangat sulit akur. Chanyeol mendengus kecil. Ia jelas menginginkan relasi baik antara orang yang ia kasihi dengan sahabat barunya yang menggemaskan. Maka, ia pun pamit untuk pergi ke bagian daging sebentar, meninggalkan dua orang berukuran tubuh hampir serupa yang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Sial benar aku, terdampar berdua terus denganmu." Ucap Kyungsoo selagi perhatiannya terbelah pada tumpukan paprika di depannya, memilih beberapa untuk dimasukkan ke dalam plastik.

"Kau tahu? Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu." Balas Baekhyun seraya melakukan hal yang serupa. Ia memang tak pandai dalam memilih sayuran, tapi ia masa bodoh dengan itu. Asalkan ada barang bukti untuk diperlihatkannya pada Chanyeol, petugas pom bensin itu tak akan curiga maupun keberatan.

"Aku heran mengapa ada orang yang mau mengambil paprika peyot begitu."

Baekhyun mengedik, "Anggap saja aku tak tega membiarkan paprika ini tak dipilih seorangpun. Halnya, untuk apa lahir hanya untuk dibiarkan terbengkalai."

"Kau aneh."

"Kurasa kau tak seharusnya bermasalah dengan itu."

"Psh, aneh."

"Jangan membuatku kesal atau kulempar kaleng susuku ke wajah bengismu."

Chanyeol memandang mereka dari kejauhan, sedikit senang mengetahui Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang berbincang. Tak masalah ia tak bisa mendengar maupun ikut menimbrung percakapan mereka, ia sudah cukup puas pada fakta mereka dapat pula terlihat akur.

Rasanya seperti melihat dua istri yang akhirnya mengakrabkan diri setelah sekian lama berseteru.

Dan dengan pemikiran konyol itu, Chanyeol mengembalikan kewarasannya dan berjalan mendekati dua orang itu.

"Dagingnya sudah kudapatkan, makan siang?"

"Aku ikut!"

Baekhyun yang menyeru membuat Kyungsoo memutar matanya ke atas. Chanyeol terkekeh, mengacak surai Baekhyun.

* * *

.

"Aku punya beberapa agenda yang mungkin bagus untuk saat ini. Pertama, mengobrol. Kedua, hanya makan dan jangan pedulikan aku. Ketiga, bercanda. Keempat, berkelahi. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kyungsoo yang bertopang dagu di meja menatapnya tanpa minat. "Coret poin satu, tiga, dan empat. Aku tidak mau terlihat akrab denganmu, tidak mau bicara denganmu, dan tidak mau pula buang-buang tenaga dengan meladenimu. Paham?"

"Jujur saja aku heran mengapa Chanyeol mau-maunya bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak asik sepertimu." Ujarnya setengah sebal sedangkan fokusnya ada pada jus stroberi yang ia aduk-aduk.

"Tak usah repot-repot memikirkan, akupun tak melakukannya." Kyungsoo menyahut ketus.

Baekhyun tersenyum lucu. Bukan lucu yang akan Kyungsoo gemari, sayangnya. "Tentu saja kau tak memikirkannya, memangnya kau punya otak?"

Di bawah meja, yang lebih dewasa di antara keduanya mengepalkan tangan. Urat-urat bermunculan dan buku jarinya memutih. Wajah Kyungsoo yang menahan amarah berbanding terbalik dengan ekpresi Baekhyun yang terlihat tak berdosa. Anak itu mengangkat tinggi satu alisnya, mungkin ia merasa bebas karena saat ini Chanyeol tidak ada di sekitar mereka. Ia izin ke kamar mandi beberapa saat lalu namun sampai detik ini tak muncul juga batang hidungnya.

Baekhyun menjulurkan lehernya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu, sepertinya Chanyeol tertarik padaku. Kau lihat gelang ini? Chanyeol menggunakan yang sama bukan? Ia memberikannya padaku." Lelaki itu menyeringai, membuat Kyungsoo harus menekan amarahnya.

"Benar-benar jalang," Desahnya mengejek. Kyungsoo menarik tangan yang Baekhyun angkat untuk mempertontonkan gelangnya, mencengkramnya erat-erat. Ia melihat yang sama di pergelangan Chanyeol dan itu cukup membuatnya panas. Anak ini membuatnya geram. "Ada apa sih yang salah dengan otakmu itu? Chanyeol itu memilih aku, kekasihnya yang jelas-jelas jauh berada di atas bocah _sengak_ sepertimu. Kita sudah punya kesepakatan soal balapan itu, kenapa tidak menunggu? Ingin menghabiskan waktumu bersamanya sebelum menerima kenyataan bahwa kau tak akan bisa menang dariku, huh? Jalang benar kau ini."

Baekhyun melengos tak percaya, hampir kalap dengan menggebrak meja. "_What the hell_? Kau pikir dengan panggilan apa kau memanggilku tadi hah?"

"Jalang. Pelacur." Kyungsoo menyeringai. Ada desisan di antara giginya mengatup. "Kenapa? Kau suka panggilan itu? Dengan senang hati akan kugunakan."

_OH, CUKUP SAMPAI DI SANA, TUAN!_

"KYUNGSOO—"

Kejadian itu terjadi tanpa sempat ia perkirakan. Tangan Kyungsoo yang menarik gelas kopi Chanyeol yang isinya masih mengepul, cairan hitam pekat yang disiramkan pada pakaiannya sendiri, bahkan lirikan anak itu ke arah kamar mandi sebelum aksi ini ia lakukan. Semua tak luput dari pengelihatannya.

"Hal gila macam apa yang kau pikirkan?" Baekhyun memekik panik, wajah Kyungsoo yang menahan sakit dan ringisan yang ia keluarkan sama sekali tak membantu. Ia dengan kalang kabut hampir mencapai tisu di atas nampannya sebelum tangan lain telah berhasil mengelap bagian gelap di kaus putih Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia begitu terintimidasi dalam suatu keadaan, tangan yang terangkat ia tarik kembali. Menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya untuk menyembunyikan kegugupan.

Chanyeol datang dari titik buta di belakang kepalnya, menyeruak dari tempat yang ia perkirakan adalah toilet untuk membuat kekasihnya lebih baik. Tak terlintas dipikirannya hal ini akan terjadi, _sebenarnya apa yang sedang berlangsung di depan mataku ini?_

Kyungsoo menatap nyalang akan dirinya, membuat Baekhyun seakan terpaku oleh kebencian kental yang ada dalam pandangan itu untuk beberapa waktu. Tenggorokannya tercekat saat patah kata keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol, apa yang salah dengan teman Byunmu ini? Dia menumpahkan kopi padaku!" Kyungsoo menunjuk wajah Baekhyun tak percaya, namun emosi yang meluap turut hadir dalam air mukanya. Wajahnya berpaling pada Chanyeol, mengacuhkan Baekhyun yang mengernyit.

"Kau menuduhku? Kau sendiri yang menarik gelasnya!" Pekiknya, suaranya pecah di akhir—tak percaya ia baru saja dikambing hitamkan.

Kyungsoo malah menoleh dan menatapnya aneh, "Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

Pandangan tak percaya itu sangat meyakinkan, sungguh, Baekhyun berpikir siapa yang coba Kyungsoo bodohi saat ini. Pria itu memanipulasi keadaan seakan memang ialah dalang dari semua kekacauan ini. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Chanyeol begitu terjebak pada lelaki ini, ia begitu berbahaya, membuat seseorang terpojok hanya dalam satu kedipan mata. Semua kepalsuannya dilakukan dengan begitu licin. Tipu dayanya meyakinkan, mungkin bila ia ada di posisi Chanyeol sekarang ia akan dengan mudahnya jatuh dalam sandiwara itu.

Jelmaan iblis. Bisiknya dalam hati.

"Chanyeol, aku tak melakukannya! Kyungsoo yang—"

"Hei, tak masalah." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, tangannya kembali mengusap-usap baju Kyungsoo dengan tisu yang lain. Ia mengedik, mendengus kecil. "Kecelakaan bisa terjadi kapan saja, bukan begitu?"

Baekhyun membuang napas, tak lain pula dengan yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

Baekhyun mengeratkan tangannya pada pinggiran meja, "Tapi aku tidak—"

"Kyungsoo, apa kulitmu sakit? Haruskah kita ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol, menarik dagu Kyungsoo agar menatapnya. Yang lebih pendek membuang wajah perlahan, bertingkah seakan tak ingin membicarakannya. Chanyeol menghela napas pelan, membuka jaketnya lalu memakaikannya untuk Kyungsoo. Meresletingnya sampai ke leher. Tak luput pula tangan besarnya mengelus tengkuk Kyungsoo, menenangkannya.

Baekhyun terdiam menyaksikan interaksi keduanya, sesuatu di dalam dadanya berdenyut—menyakitinya. Ngilu, ngilu sekali.

Entah atas dasar alasan apa, ia merasakan matanya memanas.

Chanyeol meminta Kyungsoo duduk, begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Ia dengan senyumnya meminta keduanya untuk melanjutkan makan siang mereka yang tertunda. Suasana canggung di antara dua yang termungil tak lantas memengaruhi Chanyeol. Ia menikmati gorengan ikan dan burgernya tanpa beban. Kyungsoo sesaat melirik pada kekasihnya sebelum mengambil sepotong kentang goreng dari kotak Chanyeol. Melihatnya, yang tertinggi itu tersenyum kecil seraya mengusak surai Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tak bereaksi kecuali terdiam. Semua yang tersuguh di hadapannya ini adalah petaka, meski setidaknya Chanyeol tak marah padanya. Tak marah pada kebohongan yang berkata bahwa ia mencoba menyakiti tunangan munafiknya. Baekhyun serius akan membuat perhitungan untuk si muka dua itu.

Ia akan menjelaskan semuanya secara mendetail pada Chanyeol, namun tidak dengan Kyungsoo di sekitar mereka.

Ia hanya perlu menunggu.

.

.

Kantung belanjaan di tangan Chanyeol dimasukkan ke dalam bagasi Mercinya. Kyungsoo sudah ada di bangku penumpang, tak mengindahkan Baekhyun yang berdiri di lobi untuk menunggu jemputan supirnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang telah selesai dengan semua plastik itu mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin kau oke untuk ditinggal sendiri?" Chanyeol sekali lagi bertanya, kedua tangan ada di dalam saku.

Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali, "Aku tak selemah yang kau pikir, tahu? Supirku akan datang tak lama lagi."

Chanyeol menatap sejenak pada tiga kantung belanja yang ada di tangan Baekhyun, lalu pada beberapa kantung lainnya yang dibiarkan di lantai. "Sungguh?"

Baekhyun terkekeh, tetapi bukan tipikal yang manis. Ia meninju bahu Chanyeol dengan tangannya secara main-main. "Tentu saja, sana urus _istri_mu. Untuk apa peduli padaku."

Sesungguhnya, itu Baekhyun tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Mencoba membuatnya lebih sadar diri.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya satu, "Kukira kita teman?" Mengedik kecil, ia menarik sisi kanan bibirnya. "_Good luck_, _then_."

Lalu ia pergi, begitu saja.

Merci itu merayap di pelataran. Decitnya masih sama, suaranya masih sama familiarnya. Namun, sesuatu mengusik Baekhyun. Cara Chanyeol menatapnya, ia jelas menyadari perubahan dari cara lelaki itu memberikan atensi padanya.

Perangainya mungkin masih sama. Ramah tamahnya, senyumnya, bahkan perhatiannya. Semua memang pria itu lakukan, namun yang hilang adalah ketulusan di balik itu semua, mungkin. Chanyeol tak benar-benar ingin melakukannya.

Ia mungkin terlihat baik—tapi mata tak bisa berbohong.

Lelaki itu marah.

Baekhyun menatap celah di antara kedua kakinya, setitik air ada di sana. Air matanya.

.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

.

**a/n:**

makasih buat adickku **flamethelight**, awarku **gorgyeoja**, yang suka nge_stop dreaming_in **byunkkaeb**, kak **blacktinkerbells **yang akhirnya kambek, dan mamaku yang sampai sekarang aku kangenin **realkkeh/****Jacqualinne**. buat semangatnya, makasih banyak! dan so pasti buat kalian yg sampai sekarang masih menanti, thankyouu!

sebuah apdet jamaah bersama author-author kenamaan—kondang(an)—tersohor—kesayangan ffn(dan sukro); **Sayaka Dini**,**Pupuputri**,** Princepink**,** Baekbychuu**,** Hyurien92**,** RedApplee**,dan **Railash61**. Terima kasih udah ngebolehin sukro buat apdet bareng kalian, tbh sukro jadi termotivasi buat lanjut ff ini lagi karena ada dorongan (yang entah datang darimana). He. Tapi ini serius;A; ga boong. Suer. (_Don't forget to check out their awesome stories yah!_)

Btw.. ada yang ngenalin saya?  
ff saya?  
suami saya? Iya, yang namanya Sehun. (_gampar aja gapapa_)

setahun lewat sebulan, gaada yang mau kangen-kangenan gitu? Gaada? Yaudah gapapa, padahal sukro kangen banget loh /lalu meratap di pojokan/. Tapi ini 6.8K+, bener gaada yang mau kangen-kangenan? _OKE_ _Skip_.

alasan saya lama banget ga munculin chapter 10 karena hal yang intinya sih, sibuk. Iya sibuk. Ada yang mau nampol ga? He. Percayalah sebenernya saya udah type alesan saya selengkap-lengkapnya, nyampe beratus-ratus kata. Tapi saya hapus lagi, malu. Kesannya kayak—apa ya, pokoknya gitu lah. (_apaan sih_)

##

(iklan)

Kindly check out my fanfics for CIC Writing Challenge on CIC's ffn acc:  
1\. The Hacker's Struggle  
2\. Topsy-Turvy  
3\. Oh, Sial!

#

Anyway, thank you for 130+ reviews for the ninth chapter! *sobs* alsooo, 400+ favs-follows and 85k+ views guys? Really?! TTATT tysm!

ps. yakin gaada yang mau tumpengan ini? (_gampar aja gapapa pt.2_)

pss. jangan terlalu berharap akan fast update ya guys, sekolah sukro _rada_ kejam sekarang _hiks_. tapi bakal tetep diusahakan kok. Yosh, himnaeee~

psss. ada yang inget Kris sempet nongol (_dimention doang sih_) di chapter satu? ngga? yaudahlahya.

**PM/Review/Fav/Follow? :3**


End file.
